Amores que matam
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Uma briga tola por ciúmes desencadeia uma série de acontecimentos desastrosos. Até onde o amor é mais forte que o ódio? Até onde uma pessoa pode chegar para resgatar uma dívida com si mesma? REEDITADA A PEDIDOS! YAOI Camus Milo / Ikki & Shaka
1. A Farsa, tudo para ter você

**Amores que matam**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.**

_Romance-__Angst – Yaoi_

**Amores que matam**

**Prólogo**

"_Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds' and marks  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts"_

"_O amor fere, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor machuca  
Quase todos os corações.  
Não agressivamente o bastante ou forte o suficiente  
Para causar muita dor, causar muita dor...  
O amor é como uma nuvem contém muita chuva,  
O amor fere..."_

_Camus olhou a figura abatida que dormia na cama do hospital, suspirou: Ele dormia com a expressão mais serena que já vira, apesar de tão machucado. A aurora já rompia no horizonte. Ele não conseguira pregar o olho, velando o sono de Milo e cuidando dele, tentando consertar o que fizera; sorriu com amargura. E pensar que há tempos atrás pensou em matá-lo. Tanto orgulho, orgulho que só aumentava a dor, e vê-lo agora, daquela forma, derretia ainda mais seu "coração de gelo" como ele mesmo lhe chamara tantas vezes; ele estava deprimido, machucado, frágil como nunca havia visto e por quê? Qual o sentido de tudo aquilo, qual o sentido daquela busca por punição?_

_Milo se virou na cama descobrindo os braços e Camus reparou nas marcas roxas que algum tipo de corda deixou em seus pulsos, teve vontade de chorar, mas, se conteve, afinal, havia se contido a vida toda, e aquilo de uma forma ou outra era resultado desse seu comportamento, então por que não agora? Agora era à hora de ser forte, forte para reconstruir o que havia se partido entre eles._

**A farsa - tudo para ter você.**

**I Parte**

- Eu vou te matar! - gritou Milo histérico, sendo seguro pelos pulsos por Mu. Estavam todos na arena de treinamento e os outros cavaleiros o olhavam; uns perplexos, outros divertidos; Camus e Shaka que era pra quem ele dirigia as ameaças estavam pálidos, o indiano inconscientemente se escondendo atrás de Aquário.

- Milo, para com isso, vamos conversar... – começou Camus, tentando acalmar o companheiro cujos olhos faiscavam, morrendo de vergonha daquele escândalo.

- Conversar seu... Seu... verme traidor, desgraçado!- cuspiu o outro ensandecido; as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, não conseguiu se controlar, embora odiasse, seu orgulho estava sendo ferido mais pelas lágrimas que pelo que vira entre Camus e Shaka. E como era orgulhoso o escorpiano. Aquilo para ele era pior que a morte.

- Milo, não...

- Sei, não é nada do que estou pensando não é seu loiro tarado? - ele interrompeu Shaka que ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos. - E me solta, Mu, me solta que eu acabo com esses dois!

- Chega! - falou Camus – Se você não quer me ouvir fique sozinho dando esse escândalo! - Tornou o francês contrariado deixando a arena.

Shaka suspirou e o seguiu. Aquilo foi demais para Milo, ele o deixara falando sozinho e além do mais, saiu com o homem que há poucos minutos estava trocando beijos? O escorpião se sentiu tão desolado que parou de lutar contra os braços de Mu e se jogou sentando no chão.

- Ei, levanta daí. - pediu o ariano com carinho – Isso tudo deve ser um mal entendido, com certeza, todo o santuário sabe o quanto Camus te ama e Shaka nunca se envolveria com ele, havendo você.

Milo piscou e olhou pra Áries, confuso e envergonhado. Sabia o quanto Camus odiava escândalos e foi exatamente o que estava fazendo, talvez, tudo tenha sido um mal entendido mesmo e ele não era um garotinho pra ficar esperneando. Afinal, ele não viu nada além dos dois caídos no chão, muito próximos, os lábios quase se roçando, próximos demais...

O ciúme voltou violentamente, e ele se levantou sozinho, limpando a calça justa que usava para treinamento.

- Desculpe, Mu... - pediu – Eu sou mesmo um imbecil.

- Não, você não é, - sorriu o ariano – mas, é apaixonado demais, tente pensar antes de agir e tudo ficará bem, agora dê uma chance ao Camus de se explicar e tenho certeza que tudo se resolverá.

- Mas, eu vi, Mu, ele e Shaka, estavam...

- Milo, - Mu sorriu chamando seu nome docilmente – Nós dois sabemos quem é o dono do coração do Shaka... – aquelas palavras pareciam produzir uma dor intensa no ariano, mas logo ele sorriu e completou: e do Camus também.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça, mas, na verdade não sabia de nada, ouviu rumores de que o indiano amava um cavaleiro de bronze, contudo, isso naquele momento não significava nada. Mu o deixou entre a vergonha e o ciúme. Ele ficou encostado numa coluna pensando no que fazer; se deveria pedir desculpas ou não. Aquilo já estava se tornando "_lugar comum_" ele pedindo desculpa a Camus e este o chamando de impulsivo e manipulador, entre outras coisas. Já estava cansado e a relação dos dois a cada dia ficava mais desgastada com tantas brigas, mas, o que poderia fazer se sentia ciúmes? Camus o acusava de tentar manipulá-lo, de querer mandar nele e na relação, mas não era isso, a necessidade de ter o controle, era fruto de problemas passados, problemas que o aquariano entendia muito bem.

Sentiu um cosmos conhecido se aproximar. Soltou uma exclamação de protesto, não estava a fim de conversar, não mesmo, muito menos com Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

- O que você faz aqui sozinho? - perguntou o recém-chegado – Deixe-me adivinhar, o francês já te trocou pelo Shaka, não é?

- O que... do que você está falando? - gaguejou Milo nervoso.

- Ah, tolinho! Todos no santuário já sabiam menos você! - riu perversamente Máscara da morte com o rosto pálido de Milo - Não fique assim, aquele merda não merece um prêmio como você, o deixa com o Shaka mesmo, os dois são iguaiszinhos, fica comigo seu bobo.

Ele disse isso, já enlaçando a cintura de Milo que o empurrou:

- Me fala o que você sabe, o que todo mundo sabe e eu não? - Milo perguntou ainda mais zangado.

- Se eu te contar, o que terei em troca?

- Vai se danar! - bufou Milo já começando a voltar pro santuário, mas o cavaleiro de câncer segurou-lhe o braço.

- Tá bom, eu conto assim mesmo. - riu Máscara da Morte – Nesse mês que você esteve fora em missão pra Athena, Camus e Shaka foram vistos juntos pra cima e pra baixo. Até mesmo em lugares, digamos... íntimos. Todos estão achando que os dois estão de caso e com você fora, sabe como é...

O rosto de Milo ruborizou num misto de raiva e tristeza. Então era isso? Ele estava sendo feito de idiota por aqueles dois há um mês, um mês? Tentou pensar em alguma coisa que lhe desse a pista da traição, mas, não conseguia achar, devia ser muito ingênuo mesmo, estúpido!

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas, ele não deixou que elas se derramassem, não choraria, ele era Milo de Escorpião e não deixaria que ninguém visse suas lágrimas, nunca mais.

O escorpiano não se achava um poço de virtudes, sempre fora promíscuo, mas, isso até Camus, até o namoro começar de verdade, quando o francês realmente o reconheceu como "_namorado"_ sem deixar mais dúvidas, se tornou só dele e não se arrependia, pois todos seus relacionamentos anteriores eram vazios e sem propósitos, somente por prazer ou punição, e agora era isso que recebia em troca?

Milo não conseguia raciocinar em meio a tantos sentimentos, as imagens se confundiam em sua mente, seus amantes, seus erros; Camus nunca errava, estava sempre certo, frio, calculista, elegante. Caso ele quisesse realmente enganá-lo, ninguém nunca saberia, ele era inteligente e estrategista suficiente para isso.

- Tem alguma coisa errada... - disse Milo, mais pra si que pra Câncer – Ele não faria isso comigo, quanto mais aqui, ele sabia que eu estava na arena e além do mais, Shaka não está com...

- Isso é fachada do indiano pra que ninguém desconfie. Você já o viu com alguém além do Camus? - disse o canceriano rapidamente e engolindo em seco, não podia dar tempo para o escorpião pensar ou talvez a razão falasse mais alto que o ciúme. Apesar de Milo ser explosivo e apaixonado era também um homem inteligente e astuto, a única arma a usar contra essas duas qualidades, era o ciúme doentio que ele sentia pelo aquariano.

- Você já pensou que ele poderia querer se ver livre de você e não saber como? - Continuou.

- Como assim, se ver livre de mim?

- Isso mesmo, ora, Milo, ele vive reclamando de você, que você é impulsivo, que você é manipulador, nada seria melhor pra ele do que se envolver com alguém calmo, equilibrado como Shaka, aliás não é disso mesmo que ele te chama o tempo todo, _DE-SE-QUI-LI-BRA-DO_?!

- Eu o mato, eu mato os dois! - gritou o Escorpião e Máscara da Morte sorriu malignamente, vendo o cavaleiro correr a velocidade da luz para o santuário.

Milo subiu correndo para a casa de aquário. Encontrou Camus sentado próximo a janela, o rosto impassível, mas tão bem conhecido por ele, traía contrariedade. Engoliu em seco quase fraquejando, contudo, ao se recordar das palavras de Máscara da morte, nova onda de ódio se apossou dele.

- Então é isso?! – esbravejou, tentando chamar a atenção do outro que nem se quer olhou em sua direção; era essa indiferença de Camus que o matava a cada dia, que fazia com que duvidasse sempre dos sentimentos dele.

- Isso o quê, Milo? - o francês perguntou sem tirar os olhos do dia que ia embora pela janela.

- Ah, não se faça de bobo, aliás, eu sou o bobo aqui, já que o santuário inteiro sabia, menos eu!

- Para com esse escândalo! - a voz de Camus demonstrou um desprezo tão grande, que o escorpiano se sentiu a menor das criaturas. "_DE-SE-QUI-LI-BRA-DO_" a voz de Câncer voltou a sua mente, ferindo ainda mais seu orgulho.

- Posso ser um escandaloso, sim, mas, ao menos não sou um bloco de gelo filho da puta igual a você! - mesmo sem querer, Milo não conseguiu sustentar mais o tom da voz e disse quase num sussurro – Você não me ama... Você me traiu?

Camus revirou os olhos para o céu, pedindo paciência aos deuses para lidar com Milo, ele estava se tornando a cada dia mais temperamental e aquilo já estava fazendo mal a relação dos dois.

- Escute aqui, Milo, já lhe disse que não há nada entre Shaka e eu, você não deveria ficar ouvindo essas fofocas idiotas!

- Então negue, negue que disse que estava cansado do meu jeito, dos meus impulsos, cansado de mim! – falou nervoso.

- Já falei pra parar de gritar! - Camus tentava controlar a voz, mas, o Escorpião já estava mesmo conseguindo tirar o francês do sério, olhou pra ele com um misto de amor e piedade...

O corpo trêmulo e suado, dentro da túnica de treinamento e da calça preta, os cabelos grudados na testa pelo suor, as lágrimas e a comoção que fazia seu peito arfar, teve vontade de abraçá-lo imediatamente.

Milo percebeu a piedade no olhar de Camus e não o amor, então era aquilo que ele sentia por ele? Agora as palavras de Câncer faziam mais sentido, ele estava com Shaka, mas sentia pena dele, piedade o suficiente para não deixá-lo, mesmo querendo. Como até alguém como Máscara da Morte poderia perceber aquilo, e ele não?

- Me responda... - pediu Milo num fio de voz, a dor que sentia era tanta que não conseguia mais gritar, estava arrasado – Você disse que eu era um desequilibrado?

- Eu nunca disse isso, mas, já que tocou no assunto... - Camus suspirou – Você sabe o quanto me aborrece esse tipo de comportamento, Milo, todos estavam lá e você gritando, falando aquelas coisas, estou cheio disso, assim não dá, tente se controlar de vez em quando, essa sua passionalidade é irritante!

- Então é verdade! - exclamou Milo as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e ele tentando escondê-las, limpando o rosto rapidamente – Você preferia ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa, alguém mais equilibrado que eu...Frio...

- Ah, sim! Como queria! – riu Camus – Mas, infelizmente não mandamos nos sentimentos, Ah, se mandássemos, Milo de escorpião, eu nunca me envolveria com você!

Camus proferiu as palavras num tom divertido, sem ter noção do que elas causaram em Milo. Ele o fitou com ódio e ergueu a mão, Camus arregalou os olhos, mas ele parou o golpe, recolhendo a unha escarlate antes de deferi-lo e fechando o punho fortemente.

- Você ... Você me atacaria, é isso? - perguntou Camus, atônito – Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Milo! Você está totalmente louco mesmo, você me assusta!

- Assusto? - Milo sorriu com tristeza – E eu nunca te faria mal, Camus, então foi por isso que você procurou o Shaka? O equilíbrio que falta em mim? Agora se você queria alguém diferente de mim, era só dizer que eu tiraria meu time de campo sem fazer papel de palhaço!

- Milo, não é nada disso, o que eu tenho com Shaka é só...

- Eu não quero saber o que você tem com ele! – esbravejou o escorpiano – Não quero! A única coisa que sei é que é diferente do que tem comigo e que você prefere isso!

- Eu não acredito que esteja dizendo isso. - murmurou o cavaleiro de aquário se levantando calmamente – Quando eu disse que queria alguém diferente de você, Escorpião? Pelo que eu saiba o homem das cobranças aqui é você e não eu.

- Você está certo. - Milo sorriu irônico – Eu não deveria fazer cobranças, afinal quem sou eu perto do grande mago do gelo, não é?

- Milo, eu gostaria mesmo de saber aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa? - perguntou Camus colocando a mão no ombro do outro que a afastou com um safanão,

O escorpiano encheu de ar os pulmões, soltando-o lentamente; nem mesmo ele sabia o que queria agora, já não sentia ciúmes, somente uma tristeza profunda.

- Eu quero terminar tudo... – disse em fim para surpresa de Camus e dele próprio.

- Você deve estar mesmo muito confuso pra cogitar uma coisa dessas! - Volveu frio como sempre, mas em seu íntimo começou a temer que ele falasse sério. Milo demonstrava uma dor e tristeza maior do que todas que já vira, e dessa vez, era diferente, era algo profundo, só não entendia por quê.

Milo sorriu com escárnio.

- Você se acha mesmo, não é? Só mesmo eu estando louco pra deixá-lo, é isso?

- Milo, para com isso, eu estou tentando, mas não consigo entender você.

O coração do escorpião já estava envenenado demais e ele não conseguia ouvir mais o que Camus falava. Se ao menos ele dissesse que o amava, que era ele que queria e não Shaka, ele voltaria atrás, mas, ele fez exatamente o contrário, confirmou que a pessoa certa para ele era o louro da casa de virgem e que ele, Milo, era apenas uma paixão que tirava sua paz e equilíbrio.

- Não precisa entender, eu só... - ele engoliu em seco, tentando achar forças – Eu só não quero ficar mais com você.

- Você não pode está falando sério? - exclamou Camus já se desesperando, não permitiria que Milo o deixasse por uma tolice, por mais que as coisas não estivessem bem, tinha certeza que se amavam.

- Estou falando sério sim... - Milo baixou os olhos pra não olhar o rosto perturbado de Camus, se o olhasse não conseguiria deixá-lo e já estava decidido, teria que deixá-lo para que ele não se sentisse culpado em assumir sua relação com Shaka, afinal, era isso que ele queria, mas sabia que seu coração era grande demais para magoá-lo e por isso continuava com ele.

Será que aquilo era verdade? A dúvida brigava na mente do escorpiano. Não conseguia pensar direito, havia um misto de amor, orgulho e mágoa e ele não conseguia identificar qual sentimento o estava guiando.

- Milo, Milo... – Camus sorriu e se aproximou dele o abraçando – Não seja criança, eu não quero vê-lo magoado...

Milo correspondeu ao abraço, afagando os cabelos escuros de Camus, este segurou seu queixo e o beijou, depois enxugou seu rosto e disse:

- Eu não suporto ver você assim, eu nunca o magoaria...

A essas palavras, Milo o empurrou. Tudo estava se confirmando em sua cabeça, "_eu não quero Vê-lo magoado_..." Ele dissera, mas em momento nenhum disse que o amava, era isso, ele era um peso, uma criança que ele não queria abandonar, só isso.

- Eu tenho outra pessoa... – Milo se ouviu dizer e Camus o fitou em confusão, o rosto antes impassível, traindo dúvida e medo.

Escorpião se afastou dele lhe dando as costas, ele sabia como ferir mais com palavras que com suas agulhas e sabia exatamente a única coisa que provocaria a fúria do companheiro, seu orgulho de homem.

- O que você disse? - A voz de Camus agora era ainda mais fria.

- O que você ouviu... – Milo disse com a cabeça baixa – Não posso cobrar fidelidade, porque eu também não sou fiel, então, fique tranqüilo para me deixar, ficarei bem se é isso que o preocupa.

Camus não sabia o que dizer, não podia acreditar naquilo, aquela discussão estava surreal demais para ele, aquele não era o Milo que conhecia. O homem que amava nunca lhe diria aquilo daquela forma, fria e... até com um pouco de sarcasmo, que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

- Você está mentindo... Somente pra me magoar, é isso?

- Não estou não, Camus. - disse tentando mostrar convicção, olhou o outro com um sorriso irônico – Você me conhece, acha mesmo que eu conseguiria ficar esses meses todos em que você viajava pela fundação, sozinho? Se você que é um bloco de gelo não agüentou quatro semanas sem mim, imagine eu, Camus? Eu sou muito quente, você sabe...

- Cale a boca! - Camus o segurou pelos ombros e Milo se libertou se afastando dele.

- Ora, ficou nervoso? - provocou com ironia, mas estava chorando por dentro – Pois saiba que também ficava nervoso em estar sempre sozinho!

- Eu nunca o trair, Milo. - a voz de Camus voltou a ser baixa e fria e Milo estava se arrependendo, mas, alguma coisa falou alto na sua cabeça que o melhor para Camus era deixá-lo, a velha sensação de derrota e medo...

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. - tentou ser frio, entretanto, as lágrimas teimavam em se apossar de seus olhos.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - Camus o olhou num misto de raiva e mágoa – É só pra me ferir, Milo, é isso que quer?

- Como se fosse possível feri-lo, senhor frieza! – riu o escorpiano – Eu sim, sou ferido o tempo todo, por você!

- Quando eu o ferir, Milo? Me diga! - dessa vez Camus gritou – Por você eu abrir mão de todos meus valores, de todas minhas convicções, seu desgraçado!

- É melhor pararmos por aqui... – disse Milo caminhando até a porta, estava abalado demais por vê-lo daquela forma.

Mas, rapidamente Camus se pôs em sua frente, brecando sua passagem.

- Quem é? - perguntou friamente – Você não vai sair sem me dizer o nome dele.

Milo gargalhou de uma forma que soou artificial até pra ele, não sabia se era uma risada ou um grito.

- Você quer um nome? Não me faça rir, Camus, eu poderia lhe dar vários nomes diferentes! Cada noite passei com uma pessoa, durante suas viagens e não faça essa cara de cachorro sem dono, porque isso...

Milo foi atirado contra uma parede com um soco bem no meio da cara, pode ver lágrimas nos olhos frios de Camus e aquilo o surpreendeu e o deixou ainda mais confuso, ele estava sofrendo, mas, por quê? Amor ou orgulho?

Limpou o sangue que escorria por seus lábios e se levantou acariciando a mandíbula dolorida; a raiva fazendo seu cosmo explodir e se bater contra o de Aquário, contudo, ao ver o estado de Camus, não teve coragem de lutar com ele, ao contrário, uma tristeza e apatia se formaram de imediato em sua alma.

- Deixe-me sair ou lutaremos até a morte, Camus... – disse num fio de voz. Estava derrotado, sabia que merecia a agressão por tudo que dissera, pelo menos era prova de que ele se importava, mesmo que fosse só por orgulho, ele se importava...

"_Claro que ele se importa, seu escorpião imbecil!"_ Pensou irritado, a mente ainda mais confusa – Camus o amava, amava sim, não podia duvidar disso e por que duvidava?

- Só me responda mais uma coisa... – pediu Camus se afastando da porta, estava envergonhado por ter perdido o controle, por ter chorado e por ter agredido Milo, ele não poderia perder o controle nunca, ele não, e machucar Milo era tudo que nunca pensou que faria um dia e também não se permitiria chorar, jamais, embora tudo que o amante lhe dissesse, doesse profundamente.

Aquário se recompôs tão rápido quanto havia perdido o controle e olhou friamente para o outro.

- Sim, mas, seja breve... – Milo engoliu em seco, não sabia se teria mais criatividade para encontrar mentiras para magoar Camus e nem sabia se queria mesmo aquilo.

- Há alguém especial? - Ele sabia que era masoquismo ter aquela informação, porém, não conseguiu se controlar; precisava saber quem era, precisava odiar aquela pessoa tanto quanto estava odiando Milo naquele momento.

- Camus, eu não queria... – Milo fraquejou, não esperava aquela reação dele e isso fez com que voltasse atrás em sua decisão de deixá-lo, talvez tudo não passasse de um mal entendido, Camus o amava, claro que ele amava, ele não o traíra, aquilo tudo era uma calúnia.

- Camus, olha, eu estava... Eu não queria dizer essas coisas...

- Você queria sim, cavaleiro de escorpião. - disse Aquário com ódio na voz, os olhos faiscando, Milo instintivamente se encolheu enquanto Camus avançava em sua direção, ele sabia que merecia e, por isso, não reagiria caso apanhasse novamente.

Camus segurou o rosto dele, pressionando seus lábios já machucados e vendo o sangue correr por seu queixo.

- Me diz logo o que quero saber, qual o nome dele?

- Não há ninguém... eu... Não há ninguém especial, só... - Milo gaguejou com a mão forte de Camus apertando seu rosto.

- Então, tudo foi só por sexo? - riu com amargura – Eu te odeio, Milo! Você é um filho da puta de um cachorro no cio! E se quer saber, sei que nunca veria esse tipo de comportamento em alguém como Shaka, você deve ter razão, ele é muito melhor que você!

- Então fica com ele! - murmurou Milo tentando se soltar da mão que o prendia, lágrimas descendo por sua face em fim, e Camus teve vontade de morrer, mas, a mágoa que sentia pela confissão das traições ainda queimava seu coração.

Soltou o Escorpião imediatamente, pesando a maldade da frase dita, e vendo o rosto machucado dele, onde um hematoma roxo já se formava ao lado da boca, sabia que fizera tudo errado, mas ele também era humano e também tinha impulsos, o que fazer se o escorpiano conseguia o que ninguém jamais conseguiu? Tirá-lo do sério.

Milo sentiu mais uma vez aquele olhar, misto de piedade e mágoa e caminhou até a porta, falou sem se virar para o outro:

- O Shaka, é a pessoa certa pra você...

- Eu já disse que não há nada... Quer saber? Vai se danar, Milo!

Bradou Camus e foi pra o quarto, Milo sentiu vontade de correr atrás dele, mas, se controlou, era orgulhoso demais, por várias vezes, abriu mão de seu orgulho por ele, dessa vez, não faria aquilo.

Ficou um tempo parado na sala, sem nada pensar, até que resolveu estava acabado.

****************

Passaram-se duas semanas que eles haviam terminado, e claro, todo o santuário já sabia e também o motivo. Os outros cavaleiros estranharam, porque todos sentiam o quanto Milo e Camus eram apaixonados, mas também estavam cientes da repentina e íntima amizade do aquariano com o louro da sexta casa.

Milo chorara tudo o que podia no dia da briga e junto com Máscara da Morte tomou um porre homérico dentro da casa de Câncer, só acordando às três da tarde do dia seguinte, faltando o treinamento, porém, sem se importar, só pensava em ficar bêbado a maior parte do tempo, pois assim, não pensava, não pensava na única pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos. Nisso, Câncer era um ótimo companheiro, e embora tudo que quisesse era ter a chance de levá-lo pra cama, tinha ao menos um bom estoque de bebida e conseguia ouvi-lo bêbado e carente, repetir o nome do ex-amante.

Por várias vezes, o canceriano perdeu a paciência, pois nem mesmo bêbado, Milo o queria. Aliás, ele não parecia querer ninguém e nada, estava em estado de confusão mental, e foi nesse estado de confusão que alguém do passado bateu a sua porta, se mostrando amigo e solicito nas suas necessidades, bem mais que Máscara da Morte, que não sabia falar de sentimentos, só de sexo e álcool. O outro cavaleiro não; sabia confortá-lo e fez com que sorrisse novamente, com suas piadas sem graças, mas, cheias de boas intenções. No começo ele desconfiou, teve medo e rejeitou um pouco a proximidade do outro, mas, com a passagem dos dias e apesar do passado conflitante e sombrio que tiveram, a alma do cavaleiro de escorpião se abriu e se agarrou aquela amizade como sua bóia de salvação, para não afundar no álcool junto com Câncer. Nem sempre se viam, o outro cavaleiro era um dos conselheiros da Deusa e estava sempre em sua companhia, mas, as noites passadas em longas conversas, e muitas lágrimas derramadas no ombro forte do amigo, já fazia com que o escorpiano ansiasse por cada volta sua, da mesma forma que ansiava em tirar Aquário do seu.

Já Camus seguia sua rotina normal, ainda mais introspectivo e distante, além disso, mais nada era notado nos seus indefectíveis olhos. Somente Shaka conseguia, de vez em quando, lhe tirar da introspecção e convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo num passeio, o que causava mais fofocas pelo santuário. Ele nunca pensou que sentiria tanto a falta de outra pessoa, ele, o frio cavaleiro de aquário, tão auto-suficiente, agora era um espectro de si mesmo, uma parte só da moeda, tinha que admitir: amava demais Milo e não conseguia mais viver sem ele, tinha sempre a sensação de estar sozinho, mesmo em meio dos amigos, sua alma nunca esteve tão solitária, nem mesmo quando treinava isolado nos penhascos de gelo do Alasca.

Naquela manhã, Camus e Shaka passeavam pela encosta próximo ao mar, estavam vestidos em suas armaduras, sem os elmos e a agradável brisa marinha brincava com seus cabelos.

- Sinto-me responsável pelo que aconteceu entre você e o Milo, Camus... - começou o indiano – Se você não tivesse me ajudado, se não tivesse sido tão meu amigo...

- Não se sinta assim, Shaka... – interrompeu o francês – O Milo me deixou por conta própria, não foi por causa daquele incidente.

- Até o momento não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. – disse Shaka, confuso – Nós cavaleiros de ouro perdendo o equilíbrio daquele jeito, você não achou estranho?

- Pra falar a verdade, com tudo que aconteceu não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso, mas agora que você tocou no assunto, foi estranho sim e eu posso jurar que senti um cosmo junto de nós dois, antes da queda e depois ele sumiu.

Shaka continuava com os olhos fechados, mas, seu rosto traiu preocupação.

- O que foi, Shaka?

- Os boatos me preocupam, estão dizendo que... você sabe, nós dois...e quando ele voltar...

- Eu sei, ele é tão genioso quanto o Milo, não é? - perguntou Camus depois de um suspiro, olhando o mar, o peito esmagado pela dor.

- E nós dois somos tão parecidos... – sorriu Shaka com o canto da boca – Mas, bem, dizem que temos que encontrar sempre a outra metade, talvez seja isso.

- Só se for pra você, para mim acabou, eu...

Camus se calou ao enxergar Milo abaixo do penhasco, ele estava com a roupa de treinamento, uma calça preta justa e uma túnica branca semi-aberta no peito e corria atrás de uma mocinha que não deveria ter mais que quinze anos, a beijando, e os dois riam sem parar, sim, o escorpiano parecia ter se recuperado bem rápido do final do romance – pensava Camus se roendo de ciúmes - Deveria ser uma das servas do santuário. A moça respondia ao beijo com sofreguidão se agarrando ao pescoço do cavaleiro, contudo, ele parecia só querer seduzir a menina, pois a afastava sempre que ela tentava um contato mais íntimo com seu corpo, e ela parecia querer muito mais que os beijos do Escorpião. Milo era um mestre na arte de seduzir, ele sempre soube disso, e sempre gostou muito de provocar não importasse quem fosse.

- Vamos sair daqui. – pediu Camus caminhando na direção contrária, o ciúme e o ódio por senti-lo colorindo a sua face e ele se odiando mais uma vez, por se entregar tão claramente aos sentimentos.

- Não fique assim, Camus, você sabia que cedo ou tarde veria uma cena como essa. Você conhece esse escorpiano!

- Só não sabia que me sentiria assim! - bradou Camus tentando controlar a voz, sem sucesso, no que ele estava se transformando? Num fraco, importando-se tanto com alguém que o traiu e enganou? Nunca fora assim, por que Milo conseguia desestabilizá-lo, daquela forma?

Shaka ficou desconcertado sem saber o que fazer, nunca vira Camus naquele estado, durante mais de um mês foi o amigo quem o consolou e agora...

- Camus, Camus, não fique assim – disse o abraçando – Tenho certeza que logo tudo ficará bem entre vocês.

Camus escondeu o rosto nos cabelos cheirosos de Shaka, sentindo aquele cheiro suave e ao mesmo tempo másculo de mate verde que emanava dele, tentava controlar os sentimentos, quando finalmente conseguiu o olhou meio constrangido ao que Shaka sorriu:

- Está tudo bem. – disse o indiano – Vamos para o treinamento.

Aquário assentiu e eles foram andando para a arena, depois de alguns minutos, Milo também apareceu já vestido em sua armadura. Seus olhos e os de Camus se encontraram por um breve momento, mas, logo Saga o chamou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Camus franziu a sobrancelha; sabia que Saga fora o grande amor da adolescência de Milo, mas, sabia também que essa relação deixara feridas profundas no cavaleiro de escorpião. Somente um toque, nada demais, uma mão no ombro, isso era comum quando as pessoas conversavam, e Camus sabia bem porque aquilo o incomodava tanto, não queria ver os dois juntos, não queria vê-lo de forma alguma perto dele. Milo apesar do porte altivo que ficava ainda mais evidente com a armadura dourada lhe pareceu frágil, perto do cavaleiro de gêmeos; e Camus percebeu também aquele olhar de humilhação e submissão que ele sempre demonstrou perto do outro. Eles tiveram uma relação sádica e Milo lhe contava as inúmeras crueldades e humilhações que passara em suas mãos. Antes o escorpiano não conseguia nem mesmo olhar no rosto do geminiano e por que agora eram amigos? O que estava acontecendo entre eles?

- Por que estamos com nossas armaduras? - perguntou a Shaka, sem tirar os olhos dos outros dois cavaleiros.

- Parece que teremos uma reunião com a deusa, depois do treinamento, e nessas ocasiões solenes, você já conhece o ritual.

- Sabe a respeito de quê?

- O de sempre, não acho que seja nada de especial.

- Camus... - uma voz lhe chamou interrompendo a conversa. Era Mu que se aproximava dele e de Shaka.

- Olá, Mu... - respondeu piscando, libertando-se da cena a sua frente, tentando pelo menos, corando de ciúmes a cada sorriso que o geminiano lançava para Milo e ao qual o escorpião respondia baixando a cabeça e sorrindo timidamente; respeito, admiração, submissão?

- Você ainda o ama, não é? - perguntou Mu, seguindo seu olhar.

- Não seja tolo! - reclamou Camus – Eu nem penso mais naquele...

Camus suspirou para controlar suas emoções.

- Seria bom se amássemos apenas a pessoa certa. - falou o ariano e levantou os olhos para Shaka que corou e desviou o olhar, sabia que era o grande amor dele, e o final do relacionamento dos dois não foi fácil, porém, não estava disposto a conversar sobre aquilo, pelo menos não ali.

- Bem, acho que tenho que treinar agora... - falou o indiano saindo de perto dos amigos, desconfortável com o comentário de Áries, que seguiu seus graciosos movimentos, até que ele chegou ao centro da arena.

- Ainda dói muito? - perguntou Camus com curiosidade, gostaria que o ariano dissesse que não, que aquilo passaria mais rápido do que ele pensava.

- Sim, menos que antes, mas ainda dói. Não se esquece um grande amor de uma hora para a outra.

- Bem, mas você não está com...

- Eu não estou com ninguém, Camus, com ninguém... – Mu respondeu e o deixou sozinho.

Camus observava toda a conversa de Saga e Milo, até que o cavaleiro de gêmeos pareceu se despedir, dando um suave beijo nos lábios do outro.

"_Isso aí, já é demais!"_ Pensou Aquário revoltado, saindo de onde estava e indo até Milo que estranhou quando teve o braço seguro por Camus possessivamente.

- O que você tem com o Saga? - perguntou sem rodeios, sentia tanto ódio que acabou abandonado sua frieza e bom senso.

Milo somente o fitou com os olhos opacos, Aquário estranhou a ausência do brilho no olhar do outro, ele estava estranhamente calmo e triste, não tinha mais aquela vivacidade de antes.

- Você quer largar meu braço? - pediu com indiferença e isso machucou ainda mais o coração ferido de Camus que o soltou lentamente.

Milo saiu da arena se afastando, subindo as ruínas do templo, não tinha condições de conversar com Camus, se o olhasse se desmancharia em mil pedaços, ainda estava ferido demais e o amava demais. Aquário, Porém, não se deu por vencido e o seguiu:

- Eu não acredito em você, Milo! - disse zangado – Tudo bem que você não quisesse ficar comigo, mas, voltar pro Saga? Você sabe a relação doentia que havia entre vocês!

Milo baixou a cabeça com um sorriso irônico e amargo:

- Essa sua velha responsabilidade não é, Camus? Então você ainda se sente responsável por mim, por meus atos? Não precisa se preocupar, você já não tem motivo nenhum para se preocupar comigo, eu sei me cuidar.

- Não é nada disso, eu te... Eu gosto de você, mesmo você tendo me magoado tanto com suas mentiras e traições e não quero vê-lo machucado novamente, humilhado novamente, pois sei que é assim que ele vai deixar você!

- Pode deixar, sei me cuidar sozinho. - suspirou Escorpião escondendo uma lágrima que descia por seu rosto – Por favor, não se preocupe mais, cuide de sua vida, por favor...

Camus balançou a cabeça com tristeza.

_ Espero que saiba mesmo, porque eu não perderei meu tempo correndo atrás de você e lhe tirando do buraco que sei que ele vai jogá-lo! – disse e o deixou.

Milo deu um soco numa rocha a partindo em mil pedaços, estava cansado da piedade de Camus, do senso de responsabilidade dele, não queria sua preocupação, queria seu amor somente, e isso não tinha.

- Então você está ai? - Ele ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte e estava tão carente que não tinha forças para repelir seus avanços caso ele tentasse, embora nunca tivessem ido pra cama, aceitava seu carinho de amigo e tentava ignorar suas reais intenções. Naquele momento, a única pessoa que poderia tê-lo além de Camus era Saga, não entendia o fascínio que ele ainda lhe exercia, uma mistura de medo e desejo, sabia que não era amor, sabia que era doentio, mas não conseguia resistir àquele que foi seu primeiro amante, aquele que sempre o humilhava e denegria; que o tratava com flores pela manhã e com espinhos à noite.

Amava Camus, amava como nunca achou que amaria alguém, mas o que sentia por Saga era algo estranho, sabia no íntimo, embora sem admitir, que tinha medo, se sentia como um subalterno que deveria obedecer as suas ordens, mesmo sem entender o motivo.

Às vezes, achava que estava louco, só mesmo louco, para cair novamente nos braços de Saga, contudo, ao que parecia agora, ele estava diferente, mais maduro, mais carinhoso e amigo e ajudava-o a superar o fim do seu relacionamento com Camus.

Milo sorriu para Câncer, mas pensava em Gêmeos.

- Já me procurando, Câncer, que saco! Você parece um cachorro no cio, credo! - reclamou Milo.

- Eu, Afrodite e Shura, vamos numa boate hoje, bebida free, quer ir conosco? - ignorou o desaforo Máscara da Morte.

- Eu não sei, primeiro, eu tenho...

- Que tem nada, ah, já sei! Vai pedir permissão ao Saga? Será o cordeirinho dele igual era do Camus? Você tem mesmo vocação pra capacho, hein, Milo! Eu estou aqui, te ajudando, sendo seu amigo e você prefere dar pra aquele puto que pra mim, você é um ingrato!

- Não sou nada ingrato, agradeço tudo que tem feito por mim e se quer saber, eu não estou dando pra ninguém... – confessou Escorpião – O Saga é meu amigo somente, assim como você, e não pedirei permissão a ninguém, só não estou em clima de boate.

- Ah, faz um esforço, eu não quero ir sozinho com o Shura e o Afrodite, você sabe que nós três já nos envolvemos e não estou a fim disso de novo, vai, por favor! – implorou Máscara da Morte.

- Ta bom, eu vou! - concordou sem convicção. Estava se sentindo estranho naquele dia, uma letargia, um enjôo, será que estava doente? Não, deveria ser o efeito das noites mal dormidas, regadas a uísque e outras bebidas, mas, aquilo nunca o afetou antes, por que agora estava se sentindo aquele trapo? Não entendia.

Quando a noite caiu, ele se aprontou para sair com os amigos, vestiu uma camisa preta e uma calça da mesma cor que se moldavam divinamente ao corpo perfeito e malhado de cavaleiro. Penteou os cabelos repicados, mas mantendo aquele jeito desalinhado e selvagem de sempre e desceu para a casa de câncer, encontrando os amigos.

- Por Zeus! - exclamou Afrodite – Você está um verdadeiro Deus grego, Escorpião!

Milo sorriu timidamente, já estava melhor do que na manhã e também mais animado.

- Vamos logo, quero encher a cara! - disse seguindo na frente e entrando no carro, poderiam ir a pé (velocidade da luz), mas, tentavam parecer pessoas normais a maior parte do tempo, e por isso, usavam geralmente os carros da fundação.

- Ah, pode deixar comigo, eu providencio as bebidas pra você. – disse Máscara da Morte com malícia.

Desde o final das batalhas, ele só tinha uma coisa na cabeça: levar Milo pra cama, e já havia se passado meses desde que recebeu sua vida de volta depois da batalha das doze casas. A Deusa fora condescendente e permitira que eles tentassem levar uma vida normal, mas, isso para alguns era impossível, a sensação de que haveria sempre uma batalha por vim, não os abandonavam por mais que tentassem e ele, às vezes, se perguntava se chegaria o dia de morrer outra vez, sem conhecer o "veneno do escorpião". Era pura lasciva, nada de sentimentos, odiava sentimentos, sentimento foi o que o ligou a Afrodite e agora o ex-companheiro estava com Shura na maior cara de pau, então, o que ele queria mesmo era sexo e sabia que Milo era o amante mais quente do Santuário, sonhava com ele o tempo todo e não mediria esforços para conseguir realizar sua obsessão.

Máscara da Morte olhou para cima do santuário e viu a figura imponente – suspirou – não deveria ter aceitado aquilo, mas, o que fazer se era a única forma de ter Milo? Estava com receio de aquele plano ir longe demais, entretanto, achava que saberia o momento de parar, além do mais, valia a pena algumas canalhices por uma noite fogosa com o amigo – O homem assentiu com a cabeça pra ele e desapareceu na escuridão.

- Vamos, Câncer, vai ficar aí parado? - gritou Shura e ele entrou no carro.

Seguiram para uma boate luxuosa e badalada no centro da cidade, os casais dançavam na pista o ritmo bate estaca da música eletrônica, mas, Milo não prestava atenção, estava no bar bebendo e pensando em Camus, se achando idiota por tê-lo deixado, por que sua mente estava tão confusa? Aquela discussão tola, ele confessara algo que não fizera, só para afastar o amor de sua vida dos seus braços? Milo tentava pensar, mas nunca foi muito bom em compreender seus sentimentos, por isso resolveu que o melhor era beber.

Na casa de aquário, dois cavaleiros conversavam, Camus tomava sua taça de vinho e Shaka apenas observava. O indiano não bebia, mas, gostava de conversar com o amigo, principalmente quando ele bebia e se tornava um pouco menos gelado.

- O que você achou da reunião? Achei meio sem sentido, tanta solenidade para comunicar algo banal como uma viagem? Às vezes, a nossa deusa se esquece quem é e se transforma apenas na adolescente mimada.

- Eu também, não entendi o que a Saori queria dessa vez, o que há de tão importante em Tóquio? - Camus solveu mais um pouco do seu vinho.

- Talvez, seja somente um capricho da nossa deusa adolescente... – sorriu Shaka – De qualquer forma, não é isso que tem preocupado minha mente nos últimos tempos, aliás, nada mais preocupa minha cabeça, além dele. - confessou o indiano corando um pouco.

- Isso é estranho para mim... – Camus sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Nunca o vi assim, nem mesmo quando namorava o Mu, acho que é a primeira vez que o vejo...

- Não fale essa palavra, ela me atormenta mais do que você possa imaginar, Camus. – disse Virgem – Meu autodomínio foi o que mais exercitei em meu árduo treinamento, não posso ser pego por esse tipo de sentimento, não pode fazer parte de mim, é mesquinho e ...

- Humano? - perguntou Camus, interrompendo as palavras do outro com um sorriso, depois ele se aproximou mais do rosto de Shaka que estava sentado a sua frente e lhe segurou o queixo ainda sorrindo – Shaka tenho uma coisa muito ruim pra te contar: você é humano.

Virgem abriu os olhos azuis celestes e sorriu, sentindo o cheiro doce do vinho tinto que vinha dos lábios do amigo.

- Eu sei, mas, não deveria ser... – falou num suspiro – Sou a atual manifestação de Buda na terra, não deveria me entregar dessa forma as minhas paixões, fui ensinado que paixão é um problema.

- Eu também acreditava nisso até conhecer o... bem, acho melhor mudarmos de assunto, você não quer mesmo uma taça?

- Não, eu...

- Ah, Shaka! Você já está apaixonado mesmo, mais uma transgressão não vai fazer mal, não fará que seja menos _sagrado._..– disse Camus teatralmente e o indiano riu:

- Você é péssimo com piadas, Camus de Aquário. – voltou a fechar os olhos – Mas, acho que aceitarei embora não devesse, está ficando tarde.

Camus encheu uma segunda taça e entregou-a ao amigo que tomou um gole e fez uma careta.

- É doce e ácido... – disse o cavaleiro de virgem – Queima um pouco a garganta.

Camus riu e olhou o amigo mais detalhadamente, ele sabia da missão de Shaka e se perguntava se não era um peso muito grande para um ser humano ser tão sagrado, já que como se falava, ele era _sagrado do céu até o inferno e do inferno até o céu_. Contudo, o que via a sua frente era um jovem inseguro, cheio de medos e apaixonado, assim como ele próprio, talvez, a vida do amigo fosse bem mais difícil que a sua, tinha certeza que era. Embora soubessem que era parte da missão de um cavaleiro, o auto-sacrifício, todos tinham no íntimo a esperança de sobreviver ao final, Shaka, não, ele não podia fugir do que ele era, do que ele nasceu pra ser, um iluminado, um ser sagrado, sem direitos humanos, acima do bem e do mal.

- Ninguém nunca me disse que vinho queimava a garganta, imagino se você bebesse uísque? - Camus tentou falar normalmente, já que percebeu que seu olhar estava deixando o amigo desconfortável.

- Você bebe uísque? - Espantou-se Virgem.

- Não, mas, já provei e é horrível – os dois riram e ele pousou a mão no ombro de Shaka que terminou sua taça de vinho, Camus encheu uma próxima e o cavaleiro de virgem não reclamou, voltou a beber, estava gostando da sensação que o vinho lhe causava, um estado de relaxamento e paz.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - perguntou Camus colocando a mão sobre a do louro que estava pousada em seu colo, sem perceber.

- Conversar com você, sempre me deixa melhor, Camus meu amigo, eu sinto é não poder deixá-lo melhor – tornou o indiano, já sentindo a cabeça rodar um pouco, o corpo parecia estranhar o álcool nunca ingerido.

- Nada no mundo me deixaria melhor, meu amigo... – disse frio dando de ombro – Porque analisando tudo, me vejo como o único culpado das atitudes do Milo.

- Como assim, culpado?

- Shaka, meu temperamento é um problema quando a questão é sentimentos, um problema que não consigo resolver por mais que tente, é de minha personalidade e ele... ele precisava tanto de palavras! Nem eu mesmo sei porque ele precisava tanto ouvir certas coisas!

- Mas, todos nós temos algum defeito sem solução, meu amigo, o meu é minha paixão fora de hora, mas, conversamos sobre isso outro dia, já é hora de ir, amanhã acordamos cedo... – volveu Shaka se levantando, porém, nesse momento se sentiu tonto e quase caiu, sendo apoiado rapidamente pelos braços de Camus, sua cabeça rodava tanto que ele não acreditou naquilo.

- Vejo que mesmo uma taça de vinho é demais pra você – disse o francês próximo ao rosto do cavaleiro de virgem, próximo demais, seu braço apoiava o corpo de Shaka pela cintura enquanto a mão segurava sua nuca e se afundava nos espessos cabelos louros, seus lábios estavam sedutoramente próximos e exalavam o doce odor do vinho, estimulando seus sentidos mais do que ele gostou.

Ficaram sem fala, somente os olhos se encontrando, perdidos um no outro, enquanto os lábios se aproximavam perigosamente, Camus puxou o corpo de virgem contra o seu e os lábios se tocaram numa carícia inicialmente suave, até se aprofundar e logo estavam num beijo louco, sugando e lambendo aqueles lábios doces e convidativos. Ele afundava a mão nos cabelos louros e as mãos de Shaka estavam cravadas em seu peito. O Cavaleiro de Aquário estava inebriado pelo vinho e o cheiro másculo que emanava do corpo do indiano, mas, quando sua mão afastou a bata que escondia a pele clara do ombro de Shaka, este o interrompeu, empurrando-o delicadamente e colocando um dedo contra os seus lábios o afastando, ofegante, quebrando um pouco o clima entre eles.

- Isso... não é certo... – sussurrou Virgem e Camus olhou para seus olhos azuis, não era os azuis que ele queria encontrar.

- Desculpe-me, Shaka, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – disse se afastando e soltando o amigo, extremamente embaraçado.

- A culpa não foi só sua. – tornou o indiano corando e fechando os olhos, mas, seu peito ainda arfava – Foi do vinho e minha também, estamos muito fragilizados, eu deveria ter desconfiado que algo assim pudesse acontecer, não deveria ter feito o que fiz.

- O-o que você fez? - gaguejou Camus.

- O vinho... – respondeu corando ainda mais e se afastou em direção a saída.

- Shaka, por favor, não quero que se culpe ainda mais, você...

- Tenho que ir... - interrompeu.

- Shaka, eu...- tentou novamente Camus.

- Não se preocupe... – interrompeu o indiano – Eu também sinto muito, boa noite, meu amigo.

- Boa noite... – repetiu Camus, envergonhado demais para olhar o amigo que deixava sua casa. Por um momento pensou que deveria acompanhá-lo até a casa de virgem, afinal, Shaka estava tonto com o vinho, porém, temia que um clima como aquele acontecesse de novo e com isso, o amigo não quisesse mais sua companhia. Ambos estavam carentes e solitários, disponíveis demais, e aquilo era um perigo. Suspirou; Errara com Shaka, se não bastasse à culpa que ele já sentia por se desviar de sua missão, agora ele carregava mais uma, sua esperança era que logo, isso acabaria, a paixão de Virgem voltaria para o Santuário e tudo seria resolvido entre eles, somente para sua vida não havia solução, estava perdido, porque nunca conseguiria substituir Milo em seu coração e era os lábios dele que procurava nos lábios do amigo. Aquilo realmente não estava certo, tinha uma vontade incontrolável de procurá-lo, mas... havia o orgulho, sempre ele a emperrar os acontecimentos.

_**Flashback**_

- Milo, eu não quero fazer isso!

- Relaxa, você vai gostar! - disse o Escorpião cheio de malícia, já tirando as próprias roupas. Camus olhou aquele corpo malhado que não possuía quase nada de um corpo adolescente.

- Você é exibido demais, oh grego! - reclamou começando a tirar as suas.

- Ah, sou mesmo, e sei que você adora me olhar, pensa que não vejo?

Camus corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Isso é mentira! - disse e disparou com ironia – Mesmo porque não quero ter problemas com o Saga.

Milo engoliu em seco e o olhou zangado.

- Não fala nele, tá bom?

- Por quê? Ele não é seu namorado?

- Quem me dera... – dessa vez a voz de Milo foi triste, mas, logo depois ele sorriu e pegou Camus pela mão – Vem, no três!

- um... dois... três! - os dois pularam no lago que ficava afastado num bosque atrás das ruínas e que era proibida a ida dos aspirantes a cavaleiros. Mergulharam e depois de muito tempo, ascenderam rindo. Camus parou e ficou apenas observando o amigo que ria sem parar, jogando água no ar; era um quente dia de verão e Milo tivera a idéia de fugir do treinamento para aquele lugar e claro, arrastá-lo, mas, agora, vendo a alegria do belo rapaz a sua frente, Camus teve a certeza que jamais se arrependeria daquilo.

- Camus! - Milo jogou água em seu rosto – Acorda! Viu que você fica me _secando_!

- Eu? Que absurdo! - reclamou o francês, corando.

- Ah, Camie, não fica com vergonha... – disse com um sorriso malicioso – Todos nesse santuário me secam, é um efeito que eu causo...

- Menos em mim! - bufou Camus – E para de me chamar de Camie! Se quer saber, eu nem gosto dessas coisas!

- Não?

- Não mesmo! - Camus cruzou os braços e Milo riu descruzando os braços dele.

- Ora, Camus! Temos quatorze anos, não somos mais crianças, você nunca...

- N –não... - confessou o francês sabendo que seria zoado até a morte por Milo, mas, ao contrário do que imaginou os olhos azuis a sua frente brilharam mais intensamente e seu rosto demonstrou uma emoção não esperada pelo outro rapaz.

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar – disse segurando a mão do amigo, contudo, Camus a puxou violentamente, corando ainda mais.

- Eu não quero, Milo, cai fora! - disse e se afastou dele.

- Você é um covarde, Camus! - gritou Milo, irritado, derrubando o companheiro na água – Você é um medroso, você tem é medo!

- Eu só não quero me tornar igual a você! Nunca deixarei alguém fazer comigo, o que o Saga faz com você! - desabafou Camus e ele pode ver mesmo no rosto molhado, as lágrimas se formarem naqueles lindos olhos azuis.

Milo se afastou até a margem do lago e se sentou numa pedra, a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

- Milo, eu...

- Vai embora, Camus! - pediu fraco – Acho que você já falou demais...

- Me desculpa, eu não queria dizer aquilo é que você me irritou... – o francês foi até ele, sentando ao seu lado – Você sabe que me importo com você, sabe que me importo muito.

- Ah, Camus, se você se importasse comigo, o quanto me importo com você...

- É claro que me importo. – Camus o abraçou pelos ombros – Você é meu amigo, me desculpa...

E Camus o beijou na testa, era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo e isso já foi o suficiente para passar a tristeza do futuro cavaleiro de escorpião. Ficaram a tarde inteira ali, não se importando com o castigo que receberiam e aquela foi à lembrança mais bela que levaram do verão.

**Fim do Flashback**

Milo balançou a cabeça afastando as recordações. Olhou os três amigos na pista, na verdade não tinha vontade nenhuma de estar naquele lugar, nada o divertia e por mais que bebesse; Camus não saia de seus pensamentos, e já havia bebido muito, e recebido todo tipo de cantada de homens e de mulheres. Contudo, não queria sexo, queria uma dose bem forte de qualquer coisa que aliviasse a dor do seu peito.

Abandonou o bar, se aproximando dos três cavaleiros que se esfregavam numa dança sensual e gritou para que ouvissem:

- Vou embora!

Máscara da Morte parou de dançar e o arrastou para um canto da boate.

- Ah, você não vai não! - disse o beijando, beijando seu pescoço e apalpando seu corpo – Já deu tanto trabalho te trazer, e agora, você querer partir e me deixar na mão!

- Para com isso, Câncer... – pediu Milo tentando se desvencilhar chateado – Eu não estou mesmo a fim!

- Para com isso, você! - reclamou o outro – Você tem que tirar aquele francês da cabeça, e eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo...

- Eu sei droga! Mas, não consigo! - Milo gritou enquanto o outro se afastava indo até o bar, pegou uma garrafa de uísque e voltou, levando-a aos lábios de Milo.

- Toma, vamos beber, vamos beber e logo você fica legal. - tornou e Milo virou a garrafa na boca, solvendo o líquido que queimava sua garganta, em grande quantidade.

Câncer começou a beijar seu pescoço, lamber... Milo começou a se sentir tonto, os olhos turvaram, enquanto o outro cavaleiro abria sua camisa e começava a lamber seu peito e mordiscar seus mamilos. Ele gemeu inebriado, pensando somente em uma pessoa.

- Camus... - murmurou enquanto Máscara da Morte abria sua calça, sua mente tentava raciocinar e impedir aquilo, não entendia como estava tão tonto apenas com alguns goles de bebida, era acostumado a beber e muito.

Ainda empurrou a mão do amigo que abria o zíper de sua calça e puxava seu membro o masturbando enquanto o beijava, a língua invadindo sua boca faminta, chupando cada canto, mordendo seus lábios; Milo suspirava de prazer e aflição porque não conseguia dominar seu próprio corpo e nem seus atos, apenas gemia e tentava se livrar, logo caindo numa letargia de onde não conseguia sair.

- Vem, Milo, vamos sair daqui... – disse Máscara da Morte entre beijos, arrastando o Escorpião para fora da boate.

Levou Milo para um parque que ficava atrás da casa noturna o jogando em cima de um carro, de bruços.

- Ah, eu sempre quis tanto você... - murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido – É mesmo uma tentação vê-lo assim, ao meu dispor.

- Me deixa...eu não quero - Milo conseguiu balbuciar e Máscara da Morte se interrompeu; por mais que tentasse não conseguia, por mais que desejasse aquele corpo, não podia fazer aquilo, não daquela forma e já estava arrependido. Sabia que alguém ficaria furioso com o que faria a seguir, mas, achava que era a única coisa sensata a fazer.

Câncer não era um modelo de virtudes, mas, também não era um desalmado e Milo era seu amigo, mesmo sendo também o objeto de seu mais luxuriante desejo, não podia deixá-lo daquela forma nas mãos de outra pessoa, precisava de alguém que pudesse confiar.

- Vem, Milo, vou levá-lo pra casa. - disse aflito, vendo que agora o Escorpião perdia a consciência de vez, temeu ter exagerado na dose e que Milo morresse ali e não pudesse fazer nada – Merda, acorda Milo! - gritou dando alguns tapas no rosto do rapaz que abriu os olhos debilmente.

- Camus... - balbuciou.

- Não, não é ele, mas, sei que ele poderá nos ajudar - disse Câncer pegando o celular e discando o número de Aquário. Suspirou pensando que o outro cavaleiro odiaria o que estava fazendo.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_Fanfiction reeditada, porque foi a primeira que escrevi e como não tinha muita experiência, fiz capítulos enormes. Impossível de se ler, então olha ela novinha aqui. Também fiz sutis mudanças que achei importante._

_Essa Fic foi feita sem seguir a cronologia do anime, penso que a situei após a batalha das doze casas, depois da Saga de Poseidon e antes da Saga de Hades. Mas peço que não se prenda a isso, porque ficará muita coisa sem sentido, sei que não há intervalos entre as sagas, mas imaginei assim. Outra coisa, cavaleiros de sete anos? Pra mim pelo menos, essa é uma das loucuras do Sapo Kururumada, então por isso, aqui nessa fic, aos quatorze, Camus e Milo ainda não eram cavaleiros, se tornaram cavaleiros lá pelos dezoitos e no presente da fic deve contar com uns vinte e cinco por aí. Mesmo porque, o Ikki nessa fic não poderia ter menos de vinte (na minha cabeça não mesmo!)._

_Beijos e obrigada de antemão a todos os reviews deixados!_

_Sion Neblina_


	2. O desejo que cega e embriaga

**Amores que mentem - O desejo que cega e embriaga**

**II Parte**

Camus dirigia em silêncio de volta ao santuário. Milo dormia no banco da frente e Máscara da Morte estava introspectivo e preocupado no banco de trás, um sentimento de culpa no peito que ele nunca achou que sentiria, afinal, ele era o cruel e sanguinário cavaleiro de Câncer, por que estava se sentindo tão mal com suas ações?

- O que você fez com ele, Câncer? - perguntou Camus friamente, soube assim que viu Milo, que aquilo não era só efeito do álcool, ele fora drogado.

- Nada, foi só uma brincadeira. - respondeu o outro rapaz, nervoso.

- Essa brincadeira poderia matá-lo.

- Isso, matar Milo? - riu nervoso – Somos cavaleiros de Athena Camus, precisa muito mais que um pouquinho de...

Máscara da morte se calou, percebendo que sem querer, acabara confirmando que havia drogado o Escorpião, engoliu em seco.

- Se fizer isso de novo, eu mato você. – tornou Aquário friamente sem tirar os olhos da estrada, mesmo assim, aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer o sangue de Câncer gelar.

Camus levou Milo adormecido para a casa de escorpião e o deitou na cama.

- Camus... - ele murmurou, aliás, ele murmurara seu nome o tempo todo. Aquário não entendia por que ele o chamava, quando foi ele mesmo que acabou tudo entre os dois.

Ignorou o que o outro falava; tirou-lhe a camisa e os sapatos, respirando pesadamente com a imagem do moreno seminu a sua frente, e ainda teria que tirar a calça justa. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto o despia.

- Camus... - a voz de Milo estava ébria e ele ainda sentia os efeitos do entorpecente.

- Descanse, Milo... – disse somente, gelado. Vendo os olhos do outro marejarem. Afastou-se um pouco puxando as calças pra baixo, deixando-o só com a boxer preta e evitando olhá-lo.

- Camus... não me deixe sozinho...

Camus sentiu como se houvesse tomado um soco no estomago, respirou fundo para se controlar e não tomá-lo nos braços, não era aquilo que queria e sabia que o outro também não.

- Você está em sua casa agora, está seguro. – disse se levantando e caminhando para a porta – Da próxima vez, escolha melhor suas companhias.

- Não vá, por favor... - balbuciou Milo – Eu preciso de você...

- Você só precisa de sexo, Milo, e isso você não tem dificuldade nenhuma de encontrar! - disse magoado saindo do quarto.

Milo chorou se sentindo a menor das criaturas sobre a face da terra. Como deixara as coisas chegarem aquele ponto? Por que aquilo havia acontecido? Seu orgulho estava ferido demais, Camus indo buscá-lo bêbado e indefeso numa boate. Como deixou aquilo acontecer? Ele não era mais seu amante, por que se preocupou? A palavra piedade chegou amarga na sua mente, e ele fechou os olhos com força, pensando nos olhos frios de Camus sobre si, teve vontade de morrer, então o sono veio.

Camus chegou à sala e se jogou no sofá, fechando os olhos fortemente, lembrando de quantos momentos maravilhosos passaram exatamente naquele lugar...

_****Flashback****_

Milo não parava de rir deitado na cama, os espessos cabelos esparramados, formando uma cascata escura sobre os lençóis brancos.

- ... e teremos pássaros cantando na janela, porque vamos morar num lugar quente, em que o sol brilhe intensamente todos os dias do ano, entendeu? - ele dizia com entusiasmo, o mesmo entusiasmo com que fazia tudo em sua vida.

- Recuso-me, verão o ano inteiro, nem morto! - sorriu Camus, já acostumado com os devaneios do companheiro, sabia que teriam sorte demais se envelhecessem, e não pensava que a sorte seria boa o suficiente com os dois, para que envelhecessem juntos. Na verdade, não queria pensar nem em velhice e nem em futuro, como estava era perfeito, por que Milo tinha que ficar fazendo aqueles planos loucos, sobre uma vida que sabiam não possível para os dois? O amante era dominador, as coisas tinham que ser sempre como ele queria e imaginava, já estava acostumado com aquilo.

- Nem morto eu iria para o Alasca, lá é muito chato, tudo branco, frio, se bem que com você eu iria até para o inferno! - riu o escorpião e Camus ficou extremamente desconfortável com aquela afirmação, parecia um presságio, apesar da forma divertida com que falava. Não gostava, não gostava de conversas como aquela, não gostava das declarações de amor do outro, porque não sabia fazer declarações e se achava sempre em dívida; afastou os pensamentos e pulou sobre Milo, segurando seus pulsos em cima da cabeça.

- Lá é muito quente também... - disse beijando levemente os lábios carnudos – Talvez, tão quente quanto você, mon ange...

Milo arrepiou-se todo com as palavras e Camus sentia todas as suas reações, adorava deixá-lo assim e era também uma forma de fazê-lo parar de falar.

- Eu prefiro fantasiar com o paraíso, que sonhar com o inferno... – tornou ele ficando sério, na verdade, ele sabia que Camus se sentia desconfortável em fazer planos para o futuro, planos para o futuro dos dois. As coisas estavam confusas no santuário, o mestre estava estranho, havia rumores, o clima era de pura instabilidade.

- Eu prefiro não fantasiar nada... – tornou Aquário, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto moreno – Prefiro viver o hoje e esses momentos que temos e só.

- E me diziam que os franceses eram românticos! – reclamou Milo rindo – Não adianta, continuarei sonhando, sonhando alto, sonhando com nossa casa a beira mar e...

- Cala a boca! - Tornou Camus e o beijou, se amaram intensamente aquela noite, e no dia seguinte os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram ao santuário, foi teoricamente o fim para os dois, de todos aqueles sonhos juvenis. Porque depois daqueles fatos, souberam que o futuro era muito mais complicado do que pensavam.

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Camus levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o quarto, dando uma última olhada no cavaleiro que dormia. Fechou a porta voltou a se sentar no sofá, até que adormeceu.

Na casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte conversava com outro Cavaleiro que estava bastante aborrecido com suas ações.

- Por que você chamou o Camus e não a mim? Não foi esse o combinado! - disse entre dentes e Câncer empalideceu. – Você disse que me avisaria assim que o Escorpião tivesse tomado aquilo que mandei, por que diabo chamou o francês?

- Porque acho que exagerei na dose, ele poderia ter uma overdose, aí sim, eu teria muitos problemas, você já pensou nisso, seu imbecil?

_ Não, na verdade, você não resistiu vê-lo ali tão indefeso, não é? Queria prová-lo antes de mim, mas, eu te avisei que o Escorpião é meu e que você só poderá ficar com o que sobrar dele depois que eu o pegar...

Mesmo para Máscara da Morte, aquilo soou desagradável demais, será que o lado mal de Saga o dominara completamente de novo? E Por que aquela necessidade de maltratar Milo? Ele entrara naquela história pensando em pregar uma peça no escorpiano que sempre o rejeitara, mas, as coisas estavam ficando sérias demais e começava a ter medo do que pudesse acontecer ao amigo.

- Afinal, o que você pretende fazer com ele, Saga? E por que essa implicância agora? Você parecia bem apaixonado dias atrás.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de gêmeos brilharam com ódio.

- Eu não quero matá-lo, se é isso que você está temendo, na verdade, quero dar muito prazer a ele, mas, meu prazer é meio sádico e quero prazer de volta. Porém, ele não tem me dado muita liberdade, ainda tem certo receio de mim, por tudo que vivemos juntos. Milo me acompanhou na transição de minha personalidade e acho que sofreu demais naquela época... – Saga falava sem um pingo de sentimentos, mesmo Câncer percebeu isso.

- Eu sei disso, acho que todo o santuário lembra como ele estava arrasado, aí ele começou a se envolver com o francês, mas, depois de tudo, não achei que ele voltaria pra você, ele deve estar com um parafuso a menos!

- Ah, aquele francês me tirou meu brinquedinho preferido! - riu com escárnio – Mas, você achou mesmo que ficaria assim? Não, quero meu garotinho de volta.

- Ele não tirou, você abandonou. – volveu Câncer que já estava incomodando com a conversa – De qualquer forma, Saga, pra mim chega, eu estou fora dessa, não consigo ser tão sádico como você, e o Milo está sofrendo demais, o quero sim, até demais, mas essa aliança com você é doentia, já basta o que fiz por minha própria conta.

- Eu não preciso mais de você mesmo, o que você fez hoje foi suficiente para que eu consiga o que quero. - disse o geminiano – Agora não ouse dizer nada a ninguém, ou eu conto para certo cavaleiro de gelo, quem foi que derrubou ele e o Shaka na arena.

- Aquilo foi infantil perto do que você está fazendo com o Escorpião, se eu abrir minha boca, você está perdido, gêmeos! - gritou Máscara da Morte que odiava ser ameaçado.

- E se eu abri a minha, você perde a única coisa que tem do Milo, a amizade. Além do mais, você o separou do Camus, já se imaginou levando quinze agulhas escarlates pelo corpo? Nosso escorpião é tão cruel quando ferido, eu que o diga.

Câncer engoliu em seco, era verdade, Milo não o perdoaria, o mataria.

- Some daqui! - esbravejou Máscara da Morte.

- Sim eu vou. Mas, fique calado a respeito de tudo isso, para seu próprio bem, ou terá que enfrentar Milo, Camus e a mim. - o cavaleiro deixou a casa de Câncer e Máscara da Morte, aproveitou para se afogar em uísque.

* * *

Milo acordou sentindo o corpo todo doer, a cabeça estourando, se sentou na cama, as imagens da noite passada se repetindo em sua cabeça, porém, ele não conseguiu entendê-las; saiu com Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura, onde Camus entrava nisso, teria sonhado? Tentou se levantar, mas estava tonto ainda e quase caiu, voltando a se sentar.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e Camus apareceu com uma caneca na mão, não, não fora um sonho, e a vergonha coloriu sua face imediatamente. Sentiu-se fraco e pequeno, perto do francês.

- Beba... – disse Aquário com frieza – Lhe fará bem.

Milo com as mãos trêmulas pegou a caneca; por que estava tremendo? não sentia frio, não entendia a tremedeira. Camus reparou que as mãos dele tremiam, mas, não disse nada, era melhor que ele não soubesse. De qualquer forma, tinha certeza de que Máscara da Morte não voltaria a se aproximar dele e isso o aliviava.

- Você... Que horas são? - gaguejou Milo.

- Onze da manhã, e sim, eu dormi aqui – respondeu o francês a pergunta que os olhos azuis lhe faziam.

- Por quê? - balbuciou e Camus se virou pra ele, os braços cruzados e um olhar aborrecido. Milo sorriu timidamente, preferia aquele olhar que a frieza demonstrada tão constantemente. Preferia que Camus lhe desse um soco como da última vez, mas, não agüentava mais o misto de frieza e piedade que ele passou a lhe dedicar das últimas vezes que se viram.

Baixou a cabeça para que o outro não visse seu sorriso.

- Você é mesmo um escorpião burro, não é? - disse Camus – O que você está pretendendo com Câncer? Aquilo ali nunca foi boa companhia pra ninguém, muito menos pra você que ele deixou bem claro que só quer comer!

- Você nunca usou palavras vulgares... - ele tornou com ironia triste, se sentindo cansado demais para discutir.

- Você consegue me tirar do sério, Milo de Escorpião, sempre soube que você tinha tendências suicidas, mas agora está passando do limite, primeiro volta pro Saga e agora, sai com Câncer, o que você quer afinal?

"_Você, só você, seu imbecil!"_ Milo teve vontade de gritar, mas somente baixou a cabeça e se encolheu na cama balbuciando:

- Não é da sua conta.

- Pior que não é mesmo! - exasperou-se Camus – Mas, se quer se destruir, faz isso longe dos meus olhos, que não sou tão sádico a ponto de ficar vendo isso! DE NOVO!

- Por que foi atrás de mim? Por que está aqui? - gritou desesperado Milo, escondendo o rosto nos braços cruzados, estava se sentindo frágil demais e isso para o orgulhoso escorpiano era a pior das sensações.

Camus não soube o que responder; pensou em ir até ele, abraçá-lo, consolar aquele ser tão fragilizado a sua frente; chegou a erguer a mão quase tocando em seus cabelos e nesse momento a porta se abriu e Saga apareceu.

Camus se afastou de Milo.

- Milo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o geminiano se aproximando do outro, ignorando a presença de Aquário.

- Eu não sei... - sussurrou Milo – Só sei que desmaiei na boate e que Camus me trouxe pra casa. É a única coisa que sei, eu devo ter bebido demais, mesmo.

- Por que não me chamou? - a voz de Saga apesar de suave, não escondia o ciúme. Milo não respondeu, apenas suspirou e o cavaleiro de gêmeos afagou seus cabelos. Camus achou que já vira demais, era demais pra ele suportar ver os dois juntos, não só pelo ciúme como pelo passado.

- Bem, acho que já posso ir embora... - falou e os olhos esverdeados do escorpião se cravaram nele; era um olhar suplicante para que ficasse, precisava de Camus ali com ele, como nunca antes, mas dos seus lábios não saiu nenhum pedido.

Camus esperou o pedido que não veio, então, deu as costas para os outros dois cavaleiros, quando Milo o chamou. Não teve coragem de olhá-lo.

- Camus... obrigado - murmurou, mas, ele não respondeu, deixando a casa em silêncio e sem olhar pra trás.

Saga se sentou ao lado de Milo e lhe beijou o ombro.

- Meu querido, eu não quero vê-lo assim, por que saiu com Máscara da Morte? Você sabe que ele não tem boas intenções com você. O Shura me disse que ele ficou o tempo inteiro em cima de você, eu não quero que saia com ele, ele é um pervertido.

- Eu também não estava com boas intenções ontem, Saga... – confessou e o outro ergueu uma sobrancelha – Desculpa, mas, estava triste demais e precisava beber, você sumiu ontem, onde esteve? Se estivesse aqui eu ficaria contente em sua companhia, sabe como gosto de nossas conversas?

- Estive com a Saori, até tarde, resolvendo problemas da fundação, não sabia que você estava tão frágil com o final do seu romance com Camus, aliás, nem no passado te vi tão arrasado quanto agora.

- Frágil, eu? - interrogou o escorpião com uma risada nervosa – Não me faça rir, Saga, estou aproveitando pra curtir a vida, a vida que não tenho tido o direito de aproveitar e que nem sei se terei, se não começar agora.

- Eu sei que você não aproveitou muito a vida quando deveria aproveitá-la; eu a ceifei de você, não é isso? Sei que tem muito que agradecer ao Camus, ele o protegeu, o protegeu de mim naquela época... - a voz de Saga era triste e culpada.

- Isso já passou. – disse Milo, tentando disfarçar a mágoa que ainda ardia em seu coração – Agora você é meu amigo.

- Gostaria de ser mais que seu amigo, e você sabe disso... – tornou o geminiano o abraçando, e o escorpiano descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando recuperar nem que fosse a sombra do que um dia sentiu por aquele homem. Estranhamente, nenhum sentimento apareceu, mas o conforto de seus braços era bom e ele se deixou abraçar.

- Milo, não precisa mentir pra mim... – continuou Saga com tristeza – Sei que nossa relação deixou seqüelas em você, sei que você nunca conseguirá me olhar com os olhos que olha pro Camus, e estou conformado com isso. Eu o magoei demais, eu entendo isso e não quero forçar nada, quero que tudo se resolva naturalmente.

Milo mirou os olhos de Saga, observando uma sinceridade nunca antes vistas, corou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Desculpe... – pediu Saga o abraçando – Prometo que nunca mais te magôo, nunca mais.

O escorpiano o abraçou com força e Saga o beijou, o deitando na cama delicadamente, enquanto a língua invadia sua boca, saboreando, percorrendo com carinho cada centímetro. As mãos começaram a afagar suas costas, seus cabelos, e quando desceram até suas nádegas, Milo as detiveram; se afastou um pouco de Saga que o olhou com surpresa.

- Não dá... – disse o cavaleiro de escorpião – Não por enquanto.

Saga se afastou e sorriu com um misto de ironia e tristeza.

- Quem diria que o indomável escorpião, algum dia rejeitaria isso? O amor muda mesmo as pessoas.

- Não estou rejeitando nada... - Milo riu nervoso segurando a mão de Saga e lhe afagando o rosto – É que estou enjoado, me sentindo mal; hoje à noite, está bem?

- Hoje à noite, viajarei com a Saori para Tóquio, não sei quando voltarei, você viu o que ela falou na reunião.

- Quem sempre fazia essas viagens era o Camus, acho que essa deusa aborrecente está de marcação comigo! - falou Milo irritado, a simples pronúncia do nome do cavaleiro de Aquário fazendo-o estremecer.

Saga sorriu feliz ao saber que Milo sentia sua falta, beijou levemente os lábios do escorpiano, com sinceras esperanças de conseguir ser feliz com Milo, era uma dívida que tinha com ele e consigo.

- Teremos tempo, quando eu voltar...– disse - Até lá, se mantenha longe de Máscara da Morte, eu não confio nele.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhado, mas se sentindo bem, protegido por Saga. Antes a relação tão conflitante, hoje uma relação harmoniosa e amiga. Na verdade era isso, Saga não passava de um amigo para ele, ainda possuía suas mágoas, mas, a forma carinhosa como ele o tratava, afastava as lembranças de todo o passado tortuoso.

Saga o beijou na testa e saiu. Milo suspirou. Precisava de um banho, sua cabeça latejava e as palavras de Camus ainda o fazia senti-se pior, suicida ele? Por acaso Aquário achava que morreria por ele? Que arrogante! Entrou no banheiro e tirou a roupa lentamente, pensando nas palavras do ex e nas noites que teria com Saga quando ele voltasse. Estremeceu, tinha medo de ir pra cama com o geminiano, ele se lembrava de como fora machucado. Se bem que aquele não era Saga; era sempre o outro quem o machucava e humilhava, lhe exigindo coisas que ele não era capaz de fazer, mas, sua mente não conseguia desvencilhar as imagens da figura do cavaleiro, e aquelas lembranças eram muitos dolorosas. Ele era um menino ainda e apesar da pouca diferença de idades entre eles, o outro cavaleiro era muito mais experiente; colecionava amantes e, além de tudo, havia a relação de poder, por ele já ser um cavaleiro e ele ainda estava em treinamento para ser o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. Definitivamente, Milo não tinha boas lembranças daquela época. E então aconteceu Camus e Saga desapareceu não só do santuário, como de sua vida e de seu coração; mas agora, começava a ver que não passava de peso para o francês. Camus era uma pessoa decente demais, e com um senso de responsabilidade e justiça invejável, sabia que ele jamais o magoaria, mesmo estando apaixonado por outra pessoa.

Áquario sempre foi sua bóia, a única coisa que o impedia de afundar mais e mais nas suas relações sempre autodestrutivas, fosse sexo, bebidas ou drogas. Permanecia vivo para ele, voltava somente para ele, atrás de migalhas de seu amor... – Aqueles pensamentos lhe causaram mais mal estar – Migalhas de amor; era isso que tivera a vida toda e por quê? Por que aquela carência afetiva se sempre teve quem quis? Por que aquele vazio que sentia sempre que o outro não estava por perto? Não, aquilo tinha de desaparecer, tinha que se livrar daquilo; Camus lhe dissera que possuía tendências suicidas, mas o aquariano não sabia que ele era a sua pior doença, a sua maior tendência autodestrutiva.

"Ele só me deu migalhas até hoje - pensou Milo frustrado. - Nunca esteve inteiro comigo, nunca se entregou como eu me entreguei, ele definitivamente não me ama..."

Soltou um gemido quando a água fria bateu em seu corpo, um gemido de frustração por seus próprios pensamentos.

Já Camus, não conseguia se conformar com as atitudes do amado, aonde aquele escorpião queria chegar? Sempre soube da personalidade intensa que ele possuía. Milo se atirava a tudo de cabeça, fosse à salvação ou a própria destruição; quando amava, amava de todo coração e corpo, quando odiava, odiava até as artérias. Era conhecido pela crueldade em combate, por sua violência e obstinação. Tudo nele era excessivo, inclusive a beleza, como era bonito e como o amava...

Os pensamentos e lembranças faziam um redemoinho em sua cabeça. Só queria entender, entender o final do relacionamento, entender as traições, se bem que as traições; começava a admitir que pudesse merecê-las. Milo era carente e ele nunca conseguiu demonstrar o quanto o amava. Era um erro seu, sua postura fria e distante machucava, sabia disso, mas, não conseguia transpô-la e Milo era tudo pra ele; era toda a sua vida, toda sua alma, então por que ele não conseguia falar? Demonstrar, sentir o amor e deixar que ele fluísse na fala e não ficasse esmagado no coração? O que o impedia, parecer fraco? Não, era mais que isso. Tinha medo de Milo, porque ele era mais forte que ele. Sim, Escorpião em toda sua condescendência até inocente, era mais forte que o poderoso e frio Mago do gelo e essa força vinha da sua pureza, a alma dele não era amarga como a sua, apesar de talvez possuir muito mais motivos para amargura.

Ele era tão forte, que conseguia transpor todos os males sofridos, e não se dava conta disso. Ele não tinha ciência da sua gloriosa força e essa falta de reconhecimento próprio o levava sempre a relacionamentos em que ele se entregava por inteiro, e não recebia nada em troca. Camus fechou os olhos fortemente com os próprios pensamentos, era duro reconhecer que ele não oferecia nada a quem amava, mas a verdade batia sem piedade. Ele estava matando Milo a cada dia com sua frieza e quem o visse, jamais imaginaria que aquele cavaleiro lindo e altivo, que se destacava sempre onde estava, possuía uma carência afetiva tão grande e desesperadora. Talvez, fruto do relacionamento "_castrante_" que tivera com Saga; o mesmo Saga que agora era seu namorado. Só em pensar naquilo, Camus tinha vontade de gritar, mas bem, era a vontade do outro, e ele não se humilharia. Entretanto, amava tanto aquele escorpião, que não permitiria que ninguém o ferisse. Vê-lo machucado o mataria, e por isso, não permitiria nunca que Saga voltasse a fazê-lo sofrer, contudo, se sabia incapaz de lutar por ele, era isso que ele era; um incapaz, incapaz de oferecer amor a quem mais amava na vida.

_*****Flashback*****_

- Camus, você está bem? - ouviu a voz suave e abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça, seus olhos estavam meio turvos, mas, conseguiram visualizar Milo a sua frente.

Ao contrário do habitual, ele não sorria, estava estranhamente sério, então Camus se lembrou da batalha, da luta contra seu discípulo e da... morte?

- M...Milo, o que aconteceu? Onde...

- Está tudo bem agora... – ele o abraçou enquanto o francês olhava ao redor, o rosto dos outros cavaleiros e de uma mocinha que carregava o báculo de Atena. Seus olhos marejaram e ele entendeu o que acontecia, e porque estava ali, era verdade, tudo era verdade.

- Essa é...

- Sim, Camus, eu sou a deusa e eu o trouxa de volta, você e os outros. – disse a meiga voz da menina.

- Obrigado. – repetiu Camus sentindo as forças gradativamente voltarem a seu corpo, se levantou da cama e fez uma reverência a moça que corou e sorriu também.

- Está tudo bem, não tem que me agradecer, vocês são meus cavaleiros. – ela falou e se virou para os outros - Voltem para suas casas, depois nos reuniremos para esclarecer algumas questões –disse com autoridade e os outros cavaleiros saíram, todos pareciam muito emocionados por terem o companheiro de volta, mas, sabiam que era melhor deixá-los a sós naquele momento.

Ficaram no quarto apenas ele e Milo que o olhava furioso, embora não soubesse porque merecia aquele olhar. Percebeu que estava sem a armadura e não entendeu e tinha medo de perguntar, era para ele está congelado e morto, quanto tempo...

- Quatro dias, Camus de Aquário. – o escorpiano respondeu de mau humor – Quatro dia de morto se você quer saber, ou melhor, dormindo antes daquela... da deusa o ressuscitar e tudo porque você é um burro, um teimoso!

Camus sorriu e caminhou na direção de Milo, iria abraçá-lo, mas em resposta, levou um murro no queixo que fez sua boca sangrar e o derrubou no chão. Milo se jogou em cima dele o esmurrando.

- Seu estúpido, imbecil, filho da puta! - gritava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam e apesar da dor que sentia, Camus só conseguia rir, rir de felicidade por ter sido trazido de volta, por estar com aquele louco que tentava golpeá-lo novamente.

- Milo, para! Assim você vai me matar de novo! - ria tentando segurar os braços do outro.

- Eu deveria matá-lo mesmo! - berrava o grego – Eu lhe proibi de ir pra casa de libra. Eu disse que cuidaria daqueles cavaleiros, mas, você... E depois de tudo, você ainda quis ajudar aquele pirralho imbecil, quando pensei que já estava salvo e a culpa de tudo isso é minha que o deixei passar, MINHA!

- Primeiro, eu não queria que eles chegassem até você, segundo precisava ajudar meu discípulo, não poderia deixá-lo morrer... – confessou Camus e o Escorpião parou de se debater, olhando fundo em seus olhos, mas continuava irritado – Eles já haviam derrotado todos os outros, eles podiam...

- Me matar? - perguntou Milo indignado – Já havíamos tido essa conversa, você me acha tão fraco assim pra morrer nas mãos daqueles pivetes!

- Eu morri não morri?

- Porque você foi um teimoso, e quis isso! Ah, como eu devia ter matado aquele moleque! Se eu o tivesse matado, nada disso teria acontecido!

- Ei, eu estou aqui! - riu Camus, rolando sobre o escorpião e lhe segurando os braços – Você vai ficar quieto para eu te dar um beijo?

Milo continuava soluçando, a angústia e o alívio estampados em seu rosto.

- Você imagina como fiquei quando soube que você morreu? Você imagina o que eu senti? - perguntava fitando os olhos azuis que tanto amava.

- Imagino sim, porque ficaria da mesma forma se alguma coisa acontecesse a você. - Camus limpou as lágrimas que desciam pelo belo rosto o rapaz – Você lembra que eu prometi que nunca deixaria ninguém machucar você, que eu o protegeria?

Milo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, não me odeie por cumprir minha promessa. – disse e o beijou, o escorpiano o enlaçou pelo pescoço o beijando com desespero já lhe tirando a camisa e a sua própria.

Camus riu mais uma vez com todo aquele fogo do amante que parecia nunca estar satisfeito.

- Calma, Milo, você quer me matar de novo? Eu sou um ex-morto, assim eu não agüento!

- Se depender de mim, vou deixá-lo de cama, ou melhor, na cama pelos próximos dez dias para compensar os cinco dias que fiquei sem você...

- Olha que dessa vez, sou eu que o mato... – tornou divertido puxando o outro e o jogando na cama.

- Vou adorar morrer assim... – sussurrou sensualmente o escorpiano e ele cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo ardente, era à volta da paz que tanto queriam.

_*****Fim do Flashback*****_

_**Continua...**_

**Notas Finais: **_Tentei ao máximo, ser fiel as características dos personagens, mas, quem escreve isso num romance, sabe que nem sempre é possível, então não estranhe, se lerem Shaka gritando, Camus chorando ou o Milo sendo frio, isso são características humanas e todos os seres humanos por mais controle que tenham, passa por isso, estamos tratando de sentimentos e não de batalhas._

_Os flashbacks servem para ilustrar a relação que eles tinham, já que a fic começa no meio de uma briga e também para vocês entenderem os acontecimentos do próximo capítulo!_

_Obrigado aos que leram e deixaram reviews isso nos estimula muito a continuar._

_Sion Neblina_


	3. Submissão, medo e dor

**Amores que matam**

**Fantiction de Sion Neblina**

**Amores que sangram - Submissão, medo e dor**

_**N.A. Nesse capítulo contém dark lemon**_

**III Parte**

Na casa de virgem, os dias passavam lentos para Shaka, não queria admitir, mas já começava a se sentir ansioso. Ele o homem mais próximo de Deus, não conseguia ficar indiferente aos caprichos de um homem e se odiava por isso. E havia o incidente na casa de aquário, que abalou sua amizade com Camus, embora nenhum dos dois quisesse admitir.

Passou-se uma semana desde o incidente e eles se viam todos os dias, conversavam como antes, mas, aquele incômodo permanecia. Como se tivessem obrigação de falar sobre o assunto, contudo, os dois se recusavam terminantemente e, por isso, passaram mesmo que inconscientemente a se evitar. Tinham medo do que poderia acontecer, sabiam que seus corações possuíam geniosos e ciumentos donos e que era melhor que aquela história parasse onde começou.

Virgem mordeu o polegar pensativo, estava se sentindo solitário naquela noite, na eterna espera do seu caprichoso leonino, por que esperava? Somente por uma promessa de volta, que nem sabia se tinha sido verdadeira? Deveria mesmo ser ingênuo, para cair naqueles braços cínicos e irritantes. Suspirou apreensivo:

E havia Mu, a frustração do ariano e sua dor, abalava a paz de espírito do cavaleiro de virgem. Não queria causar dor, essa nunca foi sua intenção, amava Mu, amava de verdade assim como aprendera a amar tudo que era vivo, porém, a paixão não lhe inflamava por ele e sim por outro, outro que talvez nunca o amasse da forma que queria.

Ansiedade! Ansiedade! Tinha vontade de subir os degraus que levavam a casa de aquário e voltar às conversas de horas a fio com Camus, porém, escutava o tempo inteiro a palavra "cuidado" em sua mente, estava muito carente, ele também, e a noite, o frio e o vinho eram inimigos traiçoeiros. O vinho! Como ousara poluir seu corpo, templo sagrado, com bebida alcoólica? Estava descendo mesmo, as esferas mais baixas do ser humano, ele que deveria ser um iluminado! Ele que nascera já com o emblema de santo, mas, agora começava a perceber que ser um "_semideus"_ era muito peso para um simples mortal e era isso que ele era, um simples mortal.

Não havia o que fazer. A única pessoa além de Camus que poderia escutá-lo, ele sabia, não queria. Mu não o perdoava pelo final do romance e não queria amizade com ele, compreensivelmente, mas aquilo doía demais em Shaka, era seu melhor amigo, seu único, talvez verdadeiro amigo naquele santuário, ao menos antes da sua recém-amizade com Aquário. Teria que resolver aquela situação com Mu, não deixaria as coisas como estavam.

Pensando assim, Shaka resolveu descer até a primeira casa, de uma forma ou outra, teria que resolver aquela situação, não poderiam continuar se evitando, evitando o confronto com a verdade.

Encontrou o ariano sentado na frente do templo olhando a lua, pensativo.

- Mu? – chamou, mas ele não se virou.

- Shaka, veio mais cedo do que eu imaginei... – disse continuando sem olhá-lo – O que foi? O garoto já lhe deu o fora?

- Então é isso que pensa de mim? Não sabia que tinha essa imagem pra você... - sorriu triste o indiano se aproximando e ficando em pé atrás do outro cavaleiro.

- Nos últimos tempos não tenho te reconhecido, você tem se comportado estranhamente. Está com o Ikki, mas é visto o tempo todo com o Camus, sua reputação não anda sendo das melhores, reencarnação de Buda. – falou cheio de ironia e aquilo magoou o louro mais do que quis admitir.

- Desculpe, achei que pudéssemos conversar, não queria realmente ficar mal com você, Mu, você pode não acreditar, mas é muito querido pra mim.

O Ariano se levantou e o fitou zangado.

- Muito querido? - Ironizou – Não era bem isso que eu queria ser pra você, além do mais, realmente não estou entendendo essa visita. Vamos lá, Shaka, eu te conheço, se está aqui, é porque não pode por algum motivo estar na companhia nem de um e nem de outro, acertei?

O rosto de virgem ruborizou de raiva, então o que era agora? Um promíscuo? Era isso que Mu achava? E ficou ainda pior ao constatar que ele estava certo. Não fosse o incidente na casa de Aquário, era lá que estaria e não ali com ele.

- Desculpe-me, não deveria ter vindo. – disse e se virou para voltar ao seu templo, contudo, seu braço foi puxado e ele se viu colado ao corpo de Áries que já estava de pé e que lhe disse com uma voz cheia de mágoa:

- Me faz um favor, quando se sentir solitário, não me procure a não ser se for para matar a fome que tenho de você... – falou e roçou os lábios no rosto branco do virginiano – Caso não possa fazer isso, não apareça! - o soltou e Shaka o fitou por um tempo, antes de sair rapidamente pela escadaria.

Mu mirou o céu mais uma vez, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Por que não conseguia simplesmente esquecer? Sabia que os seus sentimentos ainda eram fortes, mas nenhum amor valia o sofrimento que cultivava.

- Não sei por que você insiste nisso... – ele ouviu a voz grave atrás de si e baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Parecia que a pessoa que lhe falava possuía a capacidade de ler seus pensamentos.

- Insisto em quê, Aiolia? – perguntou baixo – Você não viajaria hoje?

- Em sofrer pelo Shaka. Sabemos que não adianta mais, o que vocês viveram acabou. Está na hora de começarmos nós dois. Você não acha? – o leonino ignorou propositalmente a pergunta.

Mu riu com desdém e fitou os olhos verdes de Aiolia que continuava sério, olhando-o profundamente.

- Você acha mesmo que um dia poderemos ter o que eu tive com o Shaka? Ah, por Zeus! Leão esqueça essa história!

- Eu acho sim, por que não? Ou ficará o resto da vida esperando as migalhas dele?

A insolência de Aiolia irritava o ariano. Ele sabia da profundidade dos seus sentimentos e quão profundo e antigo era seu relacionamento com Shaka. Mesmo assim, se sentia a vontade para questioná-lo o tempo inteiro.

- Nós dois nunca teremos o que tenho com ele, Aiolia. Simplesmente porque somos diferentes, enquanto Shaka e eu somos bem iguais.

- Grande coisa! – riu Aiolia dando de ombro – Isso não impediu que ele se apaixonasse por outra pessoa. Acho que você não quer admitir que há muito tempo, vocês dois deixaram de ser amantes para se tornar amigos. Só isso.

- E o que você sabe de mim, seu gato intrometido? – irritou-se Mu – Faz um favor? Me esqueça, arranja um novelo de lã pra brincar!

- Não, Mu, eu não vou esquecer porque eu te amo. E isso não é uma brincadeira.

O tibetano arregalou os olhos. Não esperava aquela declaração, não do genioso e arrogante cavaleiro de leão, mesmo porque, sempre o rejeitava, desdenhava e fazia questão de deixar claro de quem era seu coração. Então... como ele podia se revelar assim?

- Aiolia... eu... você não devia... – Mu gaguejou, sua segurança tão característica acabou naquele momento.

- Não importa se eu deveria ou não, Mu... – continuou o grego – Isso não somos nós que decidimos, então... se você quiser, poderemos começar algo novo e honesto. Só basta você querer.

Mu hesitou. Estava surpreso demais e confuso ainda mais. Havia seus sentimentos por Shaka que eram fortes e não desapareceriam de uma hora para a outra. Mas, havia Aiolia que aquecia seu corpo nas noites solitárias e que... sim, ele nutria um carinho muito grande pelo grego, mas... será que um dia aquilo poderia se transformar em amor?

Não, não gostava de pensar no amor, o amor doía demais seu coração e este já fora pisoteado por Shaka. Mas... o que diria a Aiolia? Que ele só servia para esquentar a cama que o outro deixara fria?

- Aiolia, por Athena, isso não daria certo, somos diferentes demais. – suspirou Áries – Eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer. Entenda...

- Mu, eu não dou a mínima se você ainda gosta do Shaka. Eu sei que posso fazê-lo esquecê-lo.

- Mas... – ele se calou porque o leonino se aproximou, segurou-lhe o queixo delicadamente, e sorriu como só ele sabia. Aquele sorriso derretia o ariano por mais que ele quisesse negar.

- Eu viajarei daqui a pouco com Athena e Saga... – falou o grego – Deixarei uma lembrança com você e... espero que ao voltar, você tenha minha resposta...

- Aiolia... as coisas não são simples assim... – ele mais uma vez não continuou, porque seus lábios foram tomados num beijo ardoroso.

Não demorou muito para estar na cama e nos braços de Aiolia. Naqueles momentos, o genioso ariano se esquecia de tudo. Esquecia-se de todos os motivos que faziam seu coração doer e esquecia inclusive do homem que amava desde a infância. Só possuía lábios, peles e verbo para o protetor da quinta casa.

***********************

Shaka voltou correndo para seu templo. Havia feito tudo errado, não imaginava que o ariano estivesse tão magoado, Mu costumava ser doce, calmo e amigo e não aquele grosseiro de agora. Entrou correndo em sua casa e acabou trombando com alguém no escuro.

- Ikki – disse surpreso, olhando os olhos azuis na semi-escuridão.

- Que recepção e de aonde você vem dessa forma? - Desconfiou Fênix, mas, Shaka o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

- De lugar nenhum, estava com saudades de você... – Tornou o virginiano confuso, recebendo um beijo quente e longo.

- Eu também, por isso voltei... – disse o cavaleiro de Fênix, puxando o outro para o quarto, clareado pelo luar que entrava pela janela.

* * *

Já era alta madrugada e tudo era silêncio no santuário. Milo estava dormindo quando sentiu mãos deslizando sobre seu corpo, acordou sobressaltado e encontrou Saga sentado na cama, olhando-o com lasciva selvagem.

- Saga, você não viajaria hoje com Athena? - perguntou sonolento.

- Desisti, preferi ficar com você... – disse com voz rouca se inclinando sobre o escorpião e o beijando languidamente. Ele retribuiu faminto se agarrando aos cabelos azulados do cavaleiro e aproximando mais seu corpo do dele.

Estava triste e sentia necessidade de ser amado, mesmo não sendo por quem queria de verdade.

"_Tão carente_" pensou o cavaleiro com maldade e se afastou um pouco do jovem a sua frente.

- Espere um pouco... – disse – Trouxe algo pra gente, será divertido.

Milo sorriu malicioso, adorava novidades.

- O que é?

- Uns brinquedinhos, para não ficar na rotina.

- Saga, estamos começando agora e você já está reclamando de rotina, nossa! Eu não sou mais o mesmo! - riu e ficou observando o outro tirar do bolso da calça larga que vestia uma algema e uma mordaça.

- Está curtindo essas coisas agora? – Continuou rindo o defensor da oitava casa, mas, ficou apreensivo. Lembranças de um passado não tão distante voltando a sua mente – Você é mesmo surpreendente cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas, bem, eu queria que nossa primeira noite, fosse algo mais romântico.

- Não é nossa primeira noite. – tornou gêmeos com indiferença o que magoou Milo e fez com que ele estranhasse, Saga parecia aborrecido.

- Pensei que fosse, afinal, desejo apagar todo o nosso passado, ele não foi bom, você sabe disso e além do mais...

- Bebe isso e cala a boca...! – falou o cavaleiro e antes que Milo pudesse protestar lhe deu um beijo ávido, enfiando a língua violentamente em sua boca, selvagem e sensual, ficaram se beijando assim por muito tempo. Os corpos já excitados, até que o geminiano se afastou, abriu o pequeno frasco que retirou do bolso e depois segurou o queixo de Milo, despejando o líquido incolor na boca do escorpião.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Milo saboreando o gosto amargo daquilo.

- É um afrodisíaco... – respondeu o gêmeo pegando as algemas, prendendo suas mãos delicadamente e olhando-o da forma mais safada possível.

- E por que você não bebeu? – sorriu o escorpiano, mas no fundo estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. O cavaleiro se aproximou, deitando sobre ele e lambendo seu pescoço.

- Você já é meu afrodisíaco... – murmurou continuando o ataque ao pescoço do cavaleiro de escorpião enquanto as mãos prendiam a algema na cabeceira da cama. Milo percebeu e sorriu da infantilidade dele, pois se quisesse acabava com algema, cama e tudo mais, entretanto, se propôs a realizar as fantasias do antigo amante. Talvez, se não estivesse tão triste e carente, o passado lhe desse pistas do que realmente acontecia ali.

O homem de cabelos azulados puxou o short que Milo vestia, se deliciando com a visão daquele corpo perfeito a sua frente. Começou a beijar cada centímetro, chupando e marcando toda a sua pele com selvageria. Mordiscou um dos mamilos, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e pedir mais. O escorpião estava perdido num mar de sensações, sua cabeça girava estranhamente e a boca quente do geminiano lhe arrancava gemidos e sussurros extasiados, sentia o suor escorrer por sua pele, suas vistas turvarem e o prazer, o intenso prazer.

Gêmeos tomou sua ereção na boca a chupando com gula e tesão, de forma tão intensa que Milo gritou alto, alucinado de desejo, enquanto a língua ávida e experiente lambia e chupava, subindo e descendo o levando a loucura; até que ele gozou como louco gritando e se contorcendo, libertando os braços presos nas algemas e levantando um pouco o corpo que depois desabou na cama ofegante; o prazer percorrendo seu corpo, extasiando sua mente e depois veio a dor...

O cavaleiro de cabelos azulados deitou sobre ele e prendeu fortemente seus lábios com a mordaça de couro que machucava. Milo tentou falar e se soltar, mas estava estranhamente fraco. Gêmeos segurou seus cabelos com selvageria e o olhou numa mistura de desejo e raiva que o fez estremecer. Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar e rezou para estar enganado...

- Fique tranqüilo, eu não vou te machucar... – disse e sorriu perverso – muito.

Ele deu um tapa leve no rosto moreno e Milo sorriu apreensivo, apesar de gostar daqueles jogos, não entendia porque não conseguia reagir, tentou tocar o rosto de Saga, mas sua mão errou o alvo e foi parar em seu ombro, nada mais fazia sentido para o escorpião naquele momento.

- Não ouse me tocar! - disse um Saga, furioso deferindo um forte tapa no rosto do escorpiano que com ajuda da mordaça, cortou seus lábios e os mesmos começaram a sangrar.

Milo tentou protestar, mas não conseguia por causa da mordaça, tentou se livrar dela, mas suas mãos perderam a precisão e não mais o obedeciam. O prazer desaparecia, mesmo sob as carícias violentas do outro cavaleiro, que chupava e mordia sua pele, deixando marcas profundas e fazendo o sangue escorrer. Vez por outra, ele olhava Milo e acariciava seus cabelos, parecendo querer compensar toda a dor que estava lhe infligindo e num dado momento o libertou da mordaça e o beijou violentamente, com fogo e paixão; foi à volta do prazer, o corpo de Milo voltou a queimar de desejo, embora sua mente embaralhada tentasse raciocinar que havia alguma coisa errada acontecendo, passado e presente se revezava e isso lhe levava muito medo.

- Eu quero vê-lo gritar, Milo, grite pra mim... – sussurrou o cavaleiro, voltando a atacar o sexo escorpião com lambidas, deslizando a língua, molhando toda a extensão de saliva até abocanhar completamente. Depois parou e se ajoelhou puxando o escorpiano pelos cabelos para que se sentasse na cama também. Milo olhava e sentia tudo, débil e incrédulo, como se aquilo fosse um luxuriante pesadelo.

O geminiano o segurou pelos cabelos e forçou sua cabeça de encontro ao membro rijo que Milo engoliu sem vontade, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, só seguia as ordens de Saga mecanicamente. O prazer foi embora novamente, ficando apenas a sensação de impotência e humilhação.

- Vamos, escorpião, chupe... – ordenou o cavaleiro e ele obedeceu subindo e descendo a boca pelo membro ereto, enquanto ouvia o amante gemer alto, segurando seus cabelos, estocando sua boca com violência. Milo conseguiu ter forças para afastar os lábios e empurrar Saga, mas em resposta levou uma bofetada que o fez cair na cama e agora seu nariz também sangrava.

- Seu puto imbecil! Não sabe fazer nada direito! - gritou o cavaleiro a sua frente; as imagens começaram a oscilar e Milo achou ser efeito do tapa, sentia o gosto do sangue em sua boca e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, o geminiano o puxou pelos cotovelos.

- Para, Saga...! - balbuciou um protesto fraco – Para, por favor... Não quero mais...

- Eu disse que queria ouvi-lo gritar, não disse? – o cavaleiro jogou-o de bruços na cama, com as pernas tocando o chão e se deitou em cima dele, puxando violentamente seus cabelos, enrolando-os em suas mãos e passando o queixo no pescoço de Milo.

- Não... - Milo suplicou e gritou com a primeira estocada seca que recebeu e Saga parecia se deliciar com isso - Para, Saga, não quero mais... Está me machucando...! – pediu. As lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas o cavaleiro parecia não ouvi-lo de tão extasiado que estava

- Você disse que não me magoaria... - balbuciou, contudo, o geminiano gemia tanto com o prazer que seus gritos lhe proporcionavam que não parecia ouvi-lo. Dor, somente dor percorria o corpo do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, não sentia nem mais a sensação de humilhação e impotência, apenas a dor dominava todos os seus sentidos.

E Milo gritaria bastante aquela noite até conseguir saciar seu sádico amante.

* * *

Já na casa de virgem, Shaka repousava no peito forte de Ikki. Contudo, seus pensamentos estavam longe, vagando pela estranha visita que fizera aquela noite e em todas as palavras tristes e ofensivas que ouviu. Aquilo lhe magoava, porque amava Mu, era seu grande amigo, alguém que confiaria de olhos fechados e agora ele parecia odiá-lo.

- Que final triste... - pensou alto e Ikki afagou seus cabelos.

- O que é, louro? Alguma coisa o incomoda?

- Não, não é nada. – respondeu e Ikki sorriu irritado, a resposta era sempre a mesma, Shaka nunca confessava suas preocupações, era uma caixa de segredos.

- Sua cabeça está vagando por alguma dimensão... – suspirou Fênix com ironia – O que está acontecendo, está preocupado?

- Tive uma discussão com o Mu, pouco antes de você chegar... – confessou – Ele, bem, dissemos coisas horríveis...

- Você o procurou? Já não ficou claro pra você que ele quer ser algo mais que seu amigo?

- Eu não consigo conviver com o ódio tão bem quanto você, Fênix. – Tornou o indiano percebendo o ciúme do outro – Eu preciso da amizade dele, fomos amigos a vida toda, você não sabe o que é isso.

- Então a amizade dele é mais importante do que o que sente por mim?

- Não seja infantil, garoto! - Shaka percebeu a contradição em suas palavras.

- Eu estou sendo infantil? - riu Ikki – Eu saio de casa durante um mês e quando chego o encontro na casa de Áries e eu estou sendo infantil?

- Sai de onde? - perguntou o louro e Ikki corou, percebendo que se referiu a casa do amante, como sua.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... – disse irritado – E não tente mudar de assunto.

- Eu não tenho condições de discutir agora, por favor, vamos dormir.

- Eu não quero discutir também, louro... – suspirou vencido – Voltei para ficar com você e é isso que farei, embora não aprove suas atitudes.

Shaka sorriu com as palavras do amante.

- Ah, e desde quando eu preciso que você aprove minhas atitudes, ave metida? - perguntou divertido.

- Desde que você resolveu ficar ao meu lado, eu acho. – ele falou e Shaka suspirou, era melhor tratar de um assunto importante naquele momento onde os dois estavam de bom humor, pois sabia que no dia seguinte, ele poderia conhecer a história que, até Mu julgava verdadeira, da pior forma possível.

- Ikki.

- Hum...?

- O Milo e o Camus se separaram.

- O Milo e o Camus se separaram, por quê? - Espantou-se Fênix.

- Em parte a culpa foi minha.

- Sua, por quê? - interrogou um Ikki já cheio de ciúmes e pensamentos, se afastando para olhar o virginiano nos olhos. Shaka ajeitou a coluna na cabeceira da cama e engoliu em seco.

- Na sua ausência eu fiquei muito confuso, apesar das suas palavras antes de partir, tenho que confessar que não fiquei muito seguro se você voltaria e precisava me aconselhar com alguém. Fui conversar com o Camus.

- Sei. - disse Ikki se afastando um pouco de Shaka que sorriu nervoso.

- Bem, aprofundamos ainda mais a nossa amizade e começamos a sair pra conversar, sempre depois dos treinos, subíamos a encosta e conversávamos sobre você e o Milo, e como vocês dois são parecidos. O Camus não é uma pessoa de muitas palavras e muitos amigos, acho que ele viu em mim, alguém com quem poderia falar com a certeza que ninguém saberia seus medos.

- E tinha que ser justo você? - perguntou Fênix enciumado, se afastando ainda mais do amante – Eu prometi voltar, não precisava ficar em dúvida eu sempre cumpro o que prometo, merda!

- Ikki, por favor, pare com isso. Você me abandonou e, embora eu não tenha tido nada com o Camus, bem que você merecia que eu tivesse... - falou Shaka calmamente, não poderia nunca falar do que acontecera na casa de aquário com o amante, embora achasse que deveria. Sabia que nunca seria compreendido por ele e nunca perdoado.

– Nunca houve nada, além de amizade entre nós, só que sabe como existem cavaleiros fofoqueiros aqui no santuário, os boatos começaram a se espalhar e o Milo acreditou, principalmente depois que ele nos viu... – o cavaleiro de virgem se interrompeu.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha e observou o rosto corado do amante desconfiado.

- O que ele viu, Shaka? - perguntou.

- Eu não entendo o que aconteceu, estávamos descendo para a arena, quando tropeçamos, não sei como, e caímos no chão, o Camus caiu em cima de mim e o Milo chegou bem nesse momento.

Ikki se levantou da cama e caminhou até o centro do quarto, vestindo as calças com pressa, depois colocou a camisa.

- O que você está fazendo? - indagou Shaka, atônito.

- Cavaleiros de ouro não tropeçam, Shaka! A quem você quer enganar? – Volveu Fênix, irritado.

- Ikki, para com isso, se eu quisesse te enganar não estaria lhe contando...

- Corta essa! - Interrompeu zangado – você sabia que alguém me falaria, como você mesmo disse, aqui está cheio de fofoqueiros.

- Ah, eu não acredito nisso, agora sou culpado por ser honesto?

Shaka levantou da cama e vestiu um robe azul, correu até ele que se preparava pra sair do quarto. Abraçou-o pelas costas, as mãos comprimindo seu peito.

- Por favor, não me abandone outra vez, porque se fizer isso, não poderei aceitá-lo de volta. - falou e Fênix engoliu em seco.

- Não, louro, não farei isso, pois corro o risco de encontrá-lo na cama do Camus, da próxima vez que voltar! Ou na do Mu! – disse e levou um susto ao ser empurrado violentamente, caiu de cara no chão.

– Você está louco? - reclamou se virando pra Shaka que o fitou com aquele par de olhos azuis enfurecidos.

- Viu que cavaleiros também caem, Fênix! - falou e de repente algo brilhou em sua mente. Eles não caíram, foram derrubados! Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito, porque Ikki segurou seus pulsos com violência.

- Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? - reclamou e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Pegou Shaka pela mão e o levou até a cama, sentando-o na mesma e arrancando a camisa recém-vestida do corpo, deitou o louro delicadamente.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto pra amanhã, porque não viajei essa distância toda pra brigar com você, mas depois quero algumas explicações.

- Não, não quero deixar esse assunto pra amanhã! – retorquiu, irritado – Será que todos tiraram a noite pra dizer que sou um vadio?

- Ele te chamou disso? - riu Ikki – Não esperava isso do Mu.

- Não é nem um pouco engraçado, Fênix. – Volveu Shaka magoado.

- Para com esse mau humor, estou morrendo de saudade desse seu gosto de especiarias... – provocou Ikki mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

- Não, eu nunca...

Ele não deixou que o cavaleiro de virgem terminasse a frase o beijou livrando-o do robe. Não deixou que ele falasse mais nada, durante toda aquela noite.

* * *

Ikki acordou mais tarde do que o de costume, o sol já entrava pela janela, deixou Shaka dormindo, sabendo que o indiano ficaria possesso por acordar mais tarde, e tomou um frio e demorado banho, depois, vestiu uma calça jeans justa e uma camisa azul, calçou os sapatos e deixou a casa de virgem.

Queria conversar com Camus, tirar satisfação, porque se Shaka achava que o convenceu com aquela história de queda, estava muito enganado. Ficou na dúvida se o cavaleiro estaria em sua casa ou na arena de treinamento, resolveu subir as escadas em direção a décima primeira casa, mas foi detido no meio do caminho, algo na oitava casa chamou sua atenção, uma cosmo energia fraca e confusa.

Ikki, sem pensar muito, atravessou o salão principal da casa de escorpião e seguiu para o quarto onde sentia o cosmo de Milo. A porta estava aberta e ele estava sentado na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, nu e extremamente machucado e ensangüentado. Havia várias escoriações pelo corpo, hematomas e mordidas por toda parte. O coração do cavaleiro de bronze apartou ao ver o poderoso escorpião daquela forma.

- Milo... - disse caminhando até ele, o cavaleiro de cabelos azulados levantou o rosto para o de Fênix e este pode ver a boca e o nariz feridos e os hematomas que se formavam perto deles.

Os olhos azuis dele encararam os azuis de Ikki suplicantes.

- Não conta pra ninguém, por favor... – pediu triste – Não conta pra ninguém que me viu assim...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Essa fic foi reeditada, então aos que já leram e passarem por aqui novamente. Notarão que na primeira versão esse encontro do Mu e do Aiolia não existiu. Porém, eu queria melhorar a minha relação com o Carneiro que foi abalada depois dessa fic XD! E entreguei um monumento grego pra ele. _

_A inspiração a respeito da relação sádica entre Milo e Saga, veio da Fic "Refúgio" de MUDOH BELIAL._

_Como meu interesse era criar um clima sádico e angustiante, não consegui achar alguém na minha cabeça que representasse mais essa imagem do que o lindo, tesão, bonito e sarado cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas tenham calma, temos muitos segredos a serem revelados nessa fic, por isso, as SAGETES não precisam me matar!_

_Sei que o dark lemon foi pesado e esse é meu primeiro e único dark lemon (sou uma romântica)._

_Obrigado a todos que leram e em especial aos que tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review._

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	4. A ferida da carne que dilacera a alma

**Amores que humilham – A ferida da carne que dilacera a alma**

**IV**

*****************

_Ikki, sem pensar muito, atravessou o salão principal da casa de escorpião e seguiu para o quarto onde sentia o cosmo de Milo. A porta estava aberta e ele estava sentado na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, nu e extremamente machucado e ensangüentado. Havia várias escoriações pelo corpo, hematomas e mordidas por toda parte. O coração do cavaleiro de bronze apartou ao ver o poderoso escorpião daquela forma._

_- Milo... - disse caminhando até ele, o cavaleiro de cabelos azulados levantou o rosto para o de Fênix e este pode ver a boca e o nariz feridos e os hematomas que se formavam perto deles._

_Os olhos azuis dele encararam os azuis de Ikki suplicantes._

_- Não conta pra ninguém, por favor... – pediu triste – Não conta pra ninguém que me viu assim..._

*******************

Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e Ikki ficou sem reação, não conhecia Milo a fundo, mas sabia o quanto ele era vaidoso e orgulhoso, então vê-lo daquela forma foi chocante.

- Calma, eu não vou contar, prometo que não vou contar... – disse se sentando na cama ao lado de escorpião, não sabia o que dizer e já se arrependia de ter entrado ali, não sabia como agir nessas situações.

- Vou chamar o Shaka para... - ele se ergueria, mas Milo segurou seu braço.

- Não, não chama ninguém, por favor, – pediu trêmulo – e não me deixa aqui sozinho.

O desespero dele era tanto que Ikki num impulso o abraçou, na verdade, e nem sempre deixava transparecer, tinha um instinto naturalmente protetor que era sempre aflorado quando via alguém numa situação difícil.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, você não vai ficar sozinho... – falou – Você precisa de um banho e um café, venha, vou ajudá-lo a entrar no chuveiro.

Ikki passou o braço de Milo em seu ombro e o levou para o chuveiro, ligou e a água morna caiu sobre o corpo do cavaleiro de Escorpião e um pouco por seu próprio corpo...

- Consegue ficar de pé? - perguntou e ele assentiu com a cabeça, demonstrando o quanto estava se sentindo humilhado – Certo, vou buscar uma toalha pra você, eu já volto.

Ele saiu do banheiro e respirou pesadamente fechando os olhos. Não podia negar que uma coisa daquelas ainda o impressionava; até que ponto chegava às perversões de uma pessoa, sabia só de olhar, como aquilo tudo aconteceu. Foi até o armário e pegou uma toalha, levou-a para Milo que ainda estava no banho.

Ficou observando; algumas mordidas foram tão forte que mesmo agora, durante o banho o sangue ainda escorria; deixou a toalha pendurada na porta e saiu do banheiro, não agüentando mais a angústia que aquilo lhe causava. E como o Escorpião demorava; se adiantou e preparou um café, levando duas canecas para o quarto. Depois tirou os lençóis ensangüentados da cama e forrou um novo.

"_Que diabo está acontecendo com você, Fênix, pirou? Ele pode não gostar de toda essa intromissão_..."

Falava pra si, não era amigo do escorpiano, e talvez, ele não gostasse nada de suas atitudes, por que aquele senso de responsabilidade?

Milo finalmente saiu do banho enrolado pela cintura na toalha branca que contrastava ferozmente com o corpo moreno e marcado. Ao perceber o olhar de Ikki para as marcas, sorriu falsamente e pegou outra toalha começando a enxugar os cabelos repicados.

- Isso foi só um exagero, digamos que a noite foi quente demais... – disse sem olhar para Fênix – Nem sei por que você me encontrou daquela forma...

Ele tentava disfarçar a dor que cada movimento causava em seu corpo, quando não agüentou mais, se deixou cair na cama, suprimindo uma careta de dor.

– Você entende, não é? Foi só um exagero sem importância.

- Não foi não... – Negou Ikki – Mas, você não precisa falar nada, tome, acabei de fazer, te fará bem. - Falou, entregando a caneca que foi pega com mãos trêmulas. Milo ainda sentia a cabeça rodar um pouco; bebeu o café, mas ao invés disso ajudar, o deixou enjoado e ele cambaleou até o banheiro e vomitou.

- Nada mais deprimente... – disse com amargura – Acordar com a cara na privada depois de uma noitada. - Tentou fazer piada, mas o cavaleiro de bronze não riu.

- Acontece. – Falou, levando-o de volta ao quarto. Milo pegou um cigarro na mesa de cabeceira e um isqueiro, acendeu com mãos trêmulas, soltando a fumaça nervosamente.

- Não sabia que você fumava... – disse Ikki o olhando preocupado.

- Tinha parado, o Camus... - ele se interrompeu, a lembrança do amado fazendo seu corpo e sua alma doerem ainda mais, não terminou a frase, emendando uma justificativa – Voltei há pouco tempo.

- Sei, você quer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou Ikki incomodado, se levantando para deixar a casa de Escorpião.

- Só que você não fale nada a ninguém. – disse dando uma longa tragada no cigarro – Não fica bem, saberem de minhas taras.

Riu com sarcasmo e amargura.

"_A quem você está tentando enganar?"_ Indagou-se Fênix, penalizado com o estado do forte cavaleiro.

- Pode ficar certo disso, sei que não sou ninguém para te aconselhar Escorpião, mas...

- Tem razão, não é... – Milo o interrompeu. Não tinha condições de ouvir nenhuma repreensão e não conhecia o homem a sua frente bem o suficiente para que ele soubesse tanto a seu respeito. Enfrentaram algumas batalhas juntos, sim, mas era só isso. Na verdade, se perguntava também, o que havia acontecido e não conseguia uma resposta.

Ikki deixaria o quarto, mas hesitou, olhando longamente para Milo; os enormes olhos esverdeados estavam desesperados, com o medo e a angústia mais profunda que já vira, embora tentasse disfarçar com uma máscara de ironia.

Caminhou até ele e segurou seu rosto.

- Onde encontro alguma coisa pra fazer uns curativos, antes que você sangre até morrer, Escorpião? - falou com sua voz rude e irritada.

- Por que se importa? - indagou Milo com desdém.

- Eu não sei, só sei que não quero vê-lo sangrar até morrer, então pare de frescura e deixe-me fazer essa merda desse curativo!

Milo não conseguiu evitar o riso e Ikki também, ele deixou que ele fizesse os curativos e quando terminou, o cavaleiro de fênix falou:

- Você não quer mesmo falar com Shaka? Ele é bem melhor que eu como conselheiro.

Milo apagou o cigarro no batente da janela e sorriu amargamente.

- Você já fez demais por alguém que você mal conhece, Fênix. Não envolva Shaka nisso, ninguém pode me ajudar mais do que você já fez.

- Vou preparar um sanduíche pra você, deve está com fome, não? - Tornou Ikki se estranhando ainda mais. Era a convivência com Shaka que estava deixando-o daquele jeito, só podia.

Tentou se afastar, porém, Milo segurou seu braço.

- Acredite, você já fez mais por mim do que qualquer pessoa que conheci, além do...

A lembrança dele novamente lhe levava uma dor tão profunda no peito que o Escorpião nem conseguia pronunciar seu nome. Sua mente estava perturbada demais e não compreendia o porquê. Era como se de repente, ele houvesse se transformado numa criança frágil e medrosa, como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

"_Camus meu amor, o que estou fazendo?"_ Perguntou-se mentalmente.

- Não me custa nada, acredite, Escorpião. – a voz forte de Ikki lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Ele se libertou da mão que segurava seu braço e foi para a cozinha, voltando logo depois com um sanduíche e um copo de leite.

Mesmo sem vontade, Milo comeu. Não queria ser ingrato com Fênix, realmente ele não esperava aquilo, sempre ouvira que o Cavaleiro de Fênix era uma pessoa difícil, hostil e nada dada a afetos, quem diria que ele teria tanta generosidade.

Mastigou o sanduíche terminando o café da manhã, mas assim que o último pedaço caiu em seu estomago, ele cambaleou até o banheiro e vomitou tudo novamente.

- Você bebeu ontem? - perguntou Fênix achando estranho aquela reação, na verdade, achava tudo ali estranho, desde as suas atitudes, às de Milo.

- Por incrível que pareça não... – respondeu o escorpiano lavando a boca na pia do banheiro – Devo estar grávido – fez graça e Ikki riu, mas estava achando aquilo por demais bizarro, primeiro encontrar alguém forte como Milo naquele estado, depois aqueles vômitos sucessivos.

Desconfiava, mas preferia não comentar nada com o outro cavaleiro, ele já estava ferido demais e com certeza quem fez aquilo, foi alguém muito íntimo, então, seria constrangedor, comentar que, seu amante estava fazendo aquele tipo hediondo de coisa.

Ele voltou para o quarto ainda caminhando com dificuldade. Sentia seu corpo todo doer, como se tivesse levado uma violenta surra, mas não conseguia se lembrar muito bem do que acontecera e isso era sua maior angústia.

- Tenho que ir para a arena. - disse olhando para Ikki um pouco constrangido – Vou escovar os dentes e me trocar...

- Certo, se você acha que deve... – tornou Fênix saindo para que o outro se trocasse, logo depois, Milo apareceu atrás dele com uma calça preta justa e uma camisa folgada branca, própria para o treinamento, mas propositalmente, estava mais vestido que o de costume; as mangas da camisa eram longas, escondendo o corpo bonito o máximo possível, dentro das possibilidades.

- Vamos, voltarei para a casa de virgem então conversamos enquanto descemos.

- Casa de virgem? - Milo parou para olhá-lo nos olhos – Vocês...

- Você não sabia? - Espantou-se Ikki e riu – Puxa, todos sabem de mim e do Shaka.

- Pensei que... Pensei que Shaka estivesse com Camus... – confessou com tristeza.

- Shaka me disse que eles são só amigos... – volveu Ikki com uma pontada de ciúmes e pensando que se o Escorpião desconfiava também, aí tinha...

Milo não pode impedir que uma lágrima escapasse dos seus olhos, limpou-a rapidamente. Então ele não mentira? E sabia que Shaka não era capaz de ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Como foi idiota!

- O que foi, Escorpião?

- Nada, eu tenho que falar com o Camus...

- Ele deve estar na arena agora e Shaka também. Venha, eu te ajudo a chegar até lá, já vi que com esses passos você não chega a lugar nenhum, sozinho.

Milo nem pensou em protestar quando Ikki passou seu braço em cima do seu ombro e o ajudou a descer as escadarias.

Já na arena, Camus estranhava a ausência do Escorpião, se bem que ele sempre se atrasava. Só que agora, estava atrasado demais e alguma coisa no seu íntimo dizia que havia algo de errado.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo, mesmo porque a frustração do término repentino e sem sentido do relacionamento o perseguia. Queria entender as traições, embora, às vezes, achasse que realmente as merecia. Contudo, acreditava que Milo não seria capaz de fazer aquilo, muito menos da forma que disse ter feito, ele não era assim, tinha certeza.

Shaka se aproximou dele, mantinha os olhos fechados, mas uma ruga de preocupação pairava teimosamente em sua testa.

Aquário sorriu, mas desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Olá, Camus... – disse naturalmente – Você encontrou o Ikki?

- Não, nem sabia que ele voltou, deveria? - perguntou o francês e Shaka pareceu ficar confuso.

- Na verdade, depois que conversamos ontem e, levando em conta o temperamento daquele leonino, pensei que ele fosse procurar-lo para tomar satisfações.

- E o que vocês conversaram ontem? - Espantou-se Camus olhando para o virginiano que sorriu e abriu os olhos.

- Do que mais poderia conversar com ele, Camus? Falei sobre nossa amizade, sobre como você foi meu amigo esse tempo todo e sobre boatos maldosos.

Camus respirou mais aliviado.

- Shaka, acho que temos que conversar, sobre aquela noite...

- Não há nada que conversar sobre aquela noite, Camus... – sorriu virgem com calma – Você continua sendo meu amigo.

- Compreendo, mas...

- Camus, você estava sozinho e eu também, você é um homem atraente e eu também; nada mais natural que as coisas ficassem confusas. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, nós amamos duas pessoas igualmente teimosas e ciumentas e aquilo que acontece foi efeito do momento somente e, por isso, é melhor esquecermos e que de nossas bocas, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, saiba o que aconteceu.

Camus sorriu segurando o ombro do amigo.

- Você tem razão, é melhor mesmo que fique em segredo, não quero ser assassinado por um pássaro mitológico ciumento. – brincou e Virgem sorriu.

- Eu bem que queria saber onde aquele pássaro teimoso se meteu. -Volveu Shaka meio preocupado.

Camus se calou fitando mais adiante perplexo, se virou pra Shaka e disse:

- Achei seu passarinho... – Shaka se virou também, e deu de cara com Ikki e Milo caminhando lado a lado, o Escorpião parecia mancar um pouco, conversavam, mas pareciam meio tensos.

- É, e ele achou seu bicho peçonhento... – disse Shaka não menos perplexo.

_Mais adiante:_

- Milo, eu não posso fazer isso, além do mais, você acha que alguém vai acreditar que eu te deixei assim com uma surra?

O Escorpião pensou um pouco e acabou admitindo que o outro tinha razão, ninguém acreditaria. Será que estava louco? Não sabia, seu corpo doía tanto que estava até difícil pensar, queria tanto saber o que realmente aconteceu, sua mente dava estalos; Saga em seu quarto; os beijos; o material sado masoquista... com certeza o geminiano havia exagerado, mas por que o abandonara como um nada?

Milo se lembrava da dor, da humilhação e de sua impotência, não conseguiu se defender, embora não estivesse gostando, por quê? Também sentira prazer, e isso era o que mais lhe humilhava, será que permitiu tudo por que gostava de ser machucado? Aquela dúvida queimava seus neurônios.

Ele se virou para Ikki, com o rosto sério.

- Olha pra mim, será que ele vai perceber?

- Ele, você está falando do Camus?

- Claro que estou falando do Camus, quem mais?

Fênix olhou os hematomas e os cortes naquele rosto bonito e balançou a cabeça.

- Não há como esconder isso, só um idiota não notaria que você levou um murro no meio da cara, Escorpião!

Milo se resignou e caminhou com o outro para a arena, ficando o mais distante possível de Camus. Mas não pode deixar de olhar em sua direção. Ele estava tão bonito, vestindo uma camisa simples azul que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos e uma calça preta, ao contrario dos outros cavaleiros que usavam as tradicionais togas gregas. Talvez, fosse ver o grande mestre ou Atena; era sempre ele e Saga os convocados para essas reuniões como se fossem lideres naturais dos cavaleiros... mas Athena estava viajando, e Saga deveria ter ido com ela, mas não foi e...

Parou de pensar, sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Era incrível como somente olhar para Camus o fazia perder todo o raciocínio. Só então ele enxergou Shaka ao lado do ex-amante...

Lindo! Vestido com a toga azul que escondia apenas seu ombro esquerdo e era preso por um broche dourado, e a calça branca; o corpo magro e levemente musculoso, com uma altivez angelical se inclinava um pouco sobre Aquário enquanto eles conversavam.

Seu sangue ferveu de ciúmes só de ver a cena, mas tinha que admitir que nada no indiano poderia ser descrito com menos que perfeito; os gestos sutis e elegantes, o talhe de Deus... Shaka com certeza era o homem mais cobiçado do santuário e mais arrogante também.

- Tira o olho, Escorpião! - Ouviu a voz grave e irritada de Ikki e o olhou sem entender.

- Estou olhando pro... pro Camus...

- Não, você estava olhando pro Shaka... - reclamou o leonino.

- Não é comigo que você deveria se preocupar, olha como o _SEU_ Shaka, está em cima do _MEU_ Camus... – disse cheio de veneno se afastando do cavaleiro de Fênix e sentando sobre uma pedra com a cabeça baixa.

Ikki bufou, o veneno do escorpião penetrou na hora em suas veias e ele caminhou em direção a Shaka e Camus, que conversavam tensos.

- Ikki, o que você estava... - Shaka se interrompeu quando foi puxado violentamente pelo braço e arrastado. A surpresa não deixou que ele prosseguisse.

- Venha agora! - esbravejou Ikki. Os outros cavaleiros pararam de treinar para observar, comentar e rir com a cena: um cavaleiro de ouro sendo arrastado por um cavaleiro de bronze.

Aldebaran disse alguma gracinha tipo, "_o amor é lindo_" para gargalhadas gerais o que fez o indiano corar até a raiz dos cabelos e ter ganas de esmurrar o amante, antes de se matar.

- Para com isso! - exasperou-se o virginiano quando eles chegaram próximo onde estava o Escorpião, libertando o braço – Você está louco?

- Shaka, eu exijo saber o que há entre você e Camus! A cada minuto fico mais convencido de que estou fazendo papel de idiota? – Tornou o leonino já tremendo de raiva.

Virgem sorriu e abriu os olhos azuis que ele sabia, paralisavam Ikki literalmente. Olhou-o com uma mistura de irritação e amor, desconcertando o cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Eu preciso mesmo responder? Será que já não lhe falei tudo ontem, Fênix? Por Buda, como você é ciumento e tolo!

- Não... É que... – Ikki se rendeu baixando a cabeça e vendo que se deixou envenenar pelas palavras de Milo. Shaka então se virou para o Escorpião que sorria com ironia.

Caminhou até ele com um olhar frio e curioso, era da sua natureza se preocupar com todos os cavaleiros, com Milo em especial, por conhecer o temperamento intenso e também por ele ser o amor de quem se tornara seu grande amigo.

- O que aconteceu com você, Milo? - perguntou observando os machucados.

O guardião da oitava casa ficou sem jeito, se fosse há tempos atrás, diria algum desaforo ao indiano. Porém, sabendo agora que tudo não passara de um mal entendido, não sabia como tratá-lo. Então apenas lhe direcionou um sorriso bobo e disse:

- F... Foi um pesadelo e acabei batendo o rosto na parede, não foi uma pancada muito forte, daqui a pouco essa marca desaparece. – contou à mentira que, sabia, ninguém acreditaria.

Shaka, claro, soube na hora que o escorpiano mentia. Mas não insistiria no assunto; percebia que não era só o corpo que estava ferido a alma estava imensamente dolorida.

- Milo, ele ainda te ama muito... - falou se sentando ao lado do cavaleiro de cabelos azulados – Nunca houve nada entre nós dois além de uma grande amizade. Por que não vai falar pra ele que tudo que disse era mentira?

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis esverdeados na direção de Shaka.

- Como você sabe?

O indiano sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Somos tão previsíveis na paixão... – suspirou – Eu sei que você só queria feri-lo, nada mais. Então, por que não lhe fala a verdade?

- Eu... eu não posso... Eu...

Milo se calou e engoliu em seco. Saga descia as arquibancadas da arena, e o fitava com olhos maliciosos e famintos. Ele desviou seu olhar para Camus e depois voltou a olhar para Milo com um misto de satisfação e raiva.

"_Lá está meu objeto de desejo, meu mais sádico e proibido desejo."_ Pensou o cavaleiro continuando seu caminho.

- Por que esconde seu cosmos, gêmeos? - ele ouviu a voz de Camus e se virou, ficando frente a frente com o cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Não tenho que lhe dar satisfação, Aquário, me deixe passar. – disse com desdém e Camus estranhou, Saga costumava ser educado.

- É estranho um cavaleiro se aproximar dos outros sem deixar que eles percebam sua aproximação e... Você não viajaria com a Saori?

- Ela mudou de idéia e resolveu ir com o Aiolia... – disse com certo incomodo que Camus estranhou. Mas decidiu deixar Saga em paz; seus olhos se encontraram com os de Milo nesse momento, e todo o calor voltou ao seu corpo. Ele o olhava novamente da forma que sempre olhou; aquele olhar apaixonado, sensual e carente. Contudo, Saga se colocou entre os dois, segurando o queixo de Milo, que Aquário percebeu, gemeu com o gesto e o beijou fortemente.

Shaka que estava perto do escorpião se afastou assim que Saga se aproximou, parecendo incomodado e foi para o lado de Ikki que olhou o geminiano atravessado. Camus observava tudo à distância, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo com aqueles quatro e sentindo o coração bater mais forte com o olhar que Milo lhe lançou, antes da interrupção de Saga.

- Se olhar pra ele dessa forma novamente, eu te mato... – disse o cavaleiro para Milo após o beijo e a forma que falou não deixava dúvida de que ele não estava brincando.

- Você quase fez isso ontem a noite, não foi? - perguntou Milo se sentindo estranhamente fraco perto de Saga; poder; dominação... Submissão; fraqueza; humilhação. Tudo isso passava em sua cabeça. – Você prometeu nunca mais me machucar, porém, fez na sua primeira oportunidade.

- Acho que passamos do limite com nossa fantasia... – disse o cavaleiro passando a mão de leve no rosto machucado num suave carinho – Perdoe-me, meu amor, prometo nunca mais perder o controle.

- Não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu...

- Não? Estranho, bem, resolvemos fazer um joguinho sado masoquista, você concordou. Admito que exageramos um pouco nessa brincadeira, você não se lembra de nada?

- Exageramos? - Milo riu amargo – Pelo que vejo o único machucado aqui sou eu! Está tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça, parece borrões. Eu me lembro de pedir pra você parar e... você não parou, sabia que estava me machucando...

- Eu nunca faria isso, Milo, nunca te machucaria de propósito! -Indignou-se o gêmeo de forma tão sincera, que Milo não teve dúvida de que estava com sérios problemas psicológicos.

- Desculpe-me, mas... estou confuso... – pediu se sentindo mal com a culpa que via nos olhos do cavaleiro de gêmeos, e ao mesmo tempo a confuso pensando em Camus – Mas, eu não quero mais, Saga, chega, eu não quero mais...Foi um erro tentar novamente...

O geminiano abraçou a cabeça de Milo contra seu peito e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a rigidez de seus músculos.

- Não, não vou deixar você fugir novamente. Não fique com medo de mim, meu amor, eu nunca o machucaria, só se me deixasse... - disse de forma suave, enquanto afagava seus cabeços, mas isso não impediu Milo de estremecer. A lembrança da dor que sentiu e a sensação da dor que ainda sentia foram forte demais.

- Não me ameace nem brincando, gêmeos... – regougou encarando-o com olhos felinos o que fez o geminiano recuar e se agachar a sua frente. Sabia que o escorpiano era um homem perigoso e teria que ter cuidado.

- Eu te peço perdão, Milo, mas, por favor, não me deixe, me dê uma nova chance, eu não farei mais isso...

Escorpião hesitou confuso.

- Só se prometer que cuidará de mim... E que não vai mais me machucar. – Ouviu-se dizer e nem ele mesmo acreditou nas suas palavras. Devia mesmo estar louco. Sentia-se usado, humilhado, estuprado, e ainda dizia que queria mais daquilo? "_instinto suicida_"? Lembrou-se amargamente do que Camus lhe dissera.

Ikki estava perto dos dois, perto demais para ouvir toda a conversa e não acreditar. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, ele deveria estar imaginando coisas ou então aqueles dois eram totalmente pirados.

- Ikki... - Shaka chamou seu nome e ele desviou a atenção para ele. O indiano estranhou o rosto pálido do amante – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está, mas tenho que falar com Escorpião... – ele se afastaria, mas Shaka segurou seu braço.

- Não entendo, que amizade repentina é essa sua com o Milo? O que está acontecendo?

- Depois, Shaka... – disse, observando Saga se afastando subindo as escadas do santuário e Milo que se levantava também, cabisbaixo.

- Milo! - gritou o cavaleiro de Fênix, correndo ao encontro do seu mais novo "_amigo de infância_", deixando o virginiano sem nada entender.

O escorpiano olhou pra trás com indiferença e depois voltou a andar, tendo Ikki ao seu lado.

- Ah...É você, Fênix?

- Foi gêmeos que fez isso com você? - perguntou sem rodeios.

- Ele exagerou, afinal eu permiti esse jogo, não foi culpa dele...já disse.

- Então a culpa foi sua? – Insistiu, irritado e Milo parou encarando o cavaleiro a sua frente. Estava cansado e não tinha vontade de conversar, mas não negaria isso a Ikki, não depois de tudo que fez por ele.

- Se você quer saber, foi sim. Eu gosto disso... Eu sou causa e não efeito... – ironizou com tristeza – Eu não sei me relacionar com as pessoas, eu sempre estrago tudo, até quando não quero!

- Isso não é verdade, Milo, por Athena! Esse cara vai acabar te matando! - reclamou Ikki, irritado e tão forte que Milo quase se encolheu.

- Eu sou Milo de Escorpião, é mais fácil eu matá-lo e já disse que eu gosto de um pouco de violência... - confessou dando de ombros e recomeçando a andar pelas ruínas. Queria ficar sozinho, não queria ouvir os outros cavaleiros perguntando o que aconteceu, por isso, fugia da arena e dos olhares. Fugia de tudo, fugia do mundo, queria se esconder para que a dor o esquecesse.

- Ah, tá legal! – Continuou Ikki – Eu vi a cara que você estava quando entrei na sua casa pela manhã, estava com a cara de quem estava adorando tudo! - Ironizou e o escorpiano mirou-o, irritado.

- Vai ficar tomando conta da minha vida agora? Se manca garoto, eu sou bem mais crescidinho que você.

- Nem tanto. E se quer saber, vou sim, até você se convencer que esse Saga é uma roubada!

Falou já se arrependendo, afinal eles não eram nem se quer amigos, então por que estava se sentindo tão responsável pelo Escorpião? Será que era somente porque era o único que sabia de suas dores?

"_Quer saber, vou pular fora desse barco furado que não tenho nada a ver com isso!"_ Pensou Ikki. Entretanto, ao olhar o desespero e tristeza nos olhos de Milo, desistiu de deixá-lo ali sozinho, sempre acabava desistindo...

- Eu... Eu não... – Milo gaguejou sem saber o que dizer, querendo somente um abraço, um carinho e nenhuma palavra que o fizesse pensar. Pensar doía demais, amar doía demais e seu corpo doía demais.

Sem pensar ele se atirou nos braços de Fênix e sussurrou em seu ouvido entre lágrimas:

– Desculpe...

Ikki ficou com as mãos erguidas por um tempo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e constrangido pela situação. Até que resolveu abraçar e confortar o forte e orgulhoso Cavaleiro de escorpião. Naquele momento, aquele homem enorme e forte, parecia tão frágil quanto seu irmão e lembrar-se de Shun que há muito ele não via, pois, o mesmo estava na Sibéria com Hyoga, terminou de derreter o coração do Cavaleiro de bronze.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, não vou deixá-lo a mercê dele, eu prometo. – Tornou e sentiu dois cosmos poderosos e conhecidos se aproximarem. Mas não teve tempo de se afastar de Milo que se grudou nele como tábua de salvação, e de repente, Shaka e Camus estavam boquiabertos mirando os dois.

Shaka abriu os olhos de espanto e uma ventania invadiu o local, mas logo ele a controlou, entretanto, não voltou a fechar os olhos.

- O... o que... está acontecendo aqui? - ele gaguejou e o escorpiano se afastou de Ikki enxugando os olhos e olhando de volta, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de Camus. Baixou a cabeça e se encostou a uma rocha. Não conseguia dizer nada, estava tremendo e não entendia por que, por que estava se sentindo um lixo, um farrapo?

- Isso não é nada, Shaka venha... – disse Ikki segurando o braço do amante e apontando com o queixo para Camus e Milo, Shaka entendeu e se deixou levar de volta a arena. Afinal o treinamento duraria o dia inteiro e ele poderia conversar com o leonino à noite.

Camus se aproximou de Milo que continuava trêmulo e com a cabeça baixa. Segurou seu queixo o forçando a encará-lo, aqueles olhos azuis mar voltaram a brilhar como antes, porém agora com uma enorme angustia e... Medo?

Camus fechou os olhos fortemente ao enxergar os hematomas e ferimentos no rosto do rapaz; tentou se conter ao máximo, mas, não conseguiu. O passado batendo como um martelo em sua cabeça.

_*****Flashback:*****_

_- Milo, onde você está? Eu sei que você está aí, eu vi você correr pra cá. _

_Camus chamava o amigo que não respondia, até que o encontrou sentando no chão daquele depósito, no escuro, abraçado as próprias pernas._

_- Foi ele de novo, não foi?_

_- O que você tem a ver com isso? - perguntou o escorpiano limpando as lágrimas – Eu o procurei o dia inteiro, onde você estava?_

_- Na biblioteca, você sabe que fico lá, por que não foi lá?_

_- Porque, porque... - ele gaguejou ainda sem olhá-lo._

_- Já sei, ele não quer, não é? Já percebi como você se afasta de mim quando ele está por perto, ele não gosta de nossa amizade, não é isso?_

_Milo estremeceu e cravou os olhos nele._

_- Ele me bateu... – confessou corando e mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto – Aquele filho da puta me bateu na frente de todo mundo!_

_- Então é isso? - suspirou Camus – Acho que você não deveria ficar tão zangado._

_- Quê? - Milo perguntou indignado._

_- Claro que não, se você aceita que ele faça isso em particular, não deve reclamar por ele fazer em público._

_O escorpião sorriu, corando._

_- Então você sabe?_

_- Achava mesmo que eu acreditava que aqueles machucados aconteciam durante o treinamento? Você é um guerreiro bom demais pra isso, mon cher._

_Milo acendeu um cigarro e soltou à fumaça no ar, rindo com a careta que Camus fez, depois esticou as pernas se espreguiçando._

_- Quer saber, acho que eu mereço mesmo apanhar, acho que eu até gosto._

_- Não, você não gosta... – Discordou Camus – Se gostasse não terminava as noites, choroso e bêbado. A verdade é que você quer se convencer de que gosta, é mais fácil. _

_Camus se sentou ao lado do amigo e Milo apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Camus?_

_- Hum?_

_- Obrigado._

_- Não agradeça, não adianta nada agradecer se você não ouve meus conselhos. – reclamou o futuro cavaleiro de aquário._

_- Não estou agradecendo pelos conselhos... – riu Milo dando uma tragada, e depois soltado a fumaça – Aliás, eu odeio seus conselhos, porque eles sempre me fazem pensar demais e não gosto de pensar muito._

_- Então, por que está me agradecendo?_

_- Por ficar aqui comigo, me suportando, mesmo odiando fumaça de cigarro._

_- Sou seu amigo, não sou? - falou com um meio sorriso e o cavaleiro de escorpião se ajeitou ainda mais em seu ombro e suspirou:_

_- Pra mim você é muito mais que um amigo, Camus, pra mim você é a única pessoa que se importa mesmo comigo, pra mim você é tudo que eu tenho..._

_*****Fim do flashback*****_

- Ah, Milo, ah, meu amor, por que você fez isso? - perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos e as lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto de escorpião que não conseguia dizer nada.

- Por que permitiu isso? De novo não, Milo! Eu não vou deixar! Não vou permitir que ele brinque assim com você, não vou!

Camus abraçou Milo contra seu peito e ele apenas murmurava:

- Perdoe-me, Camus, me perdoa...

- Sim eu perdôo, eu te amo... – disse Camus se ajoelhando a sua frente e o beijando, com volúpia e carinho. Milo se agarrou a ele com desespero, chorando compulsivamente, se sentindo arrasado, humilhado e frágil. Parecia que o tempo regredira.

- Venha, vou tirá-lo daqui... – Volveu Aquário, abraçando o escorpião e o levando para sua casa, lembrando-se do passado, quando Milo sempre aparecia machucado daquela forma. Será que ele não aprendia que não deveria brincar com os gêmeos?

De repente, um clarão iluminou seus pensamentos, o passado bateu violento em sua cabeça. À noite em que Milo deixou Saga, dizendo que estava cansado daqueles jogos sádicos, embora nenhum o tivesse deixado machucado como daquela vez. Ele tirara satisfação com o cavaleiro de gêmeos, isso Milo não sabia, e Saga lhe fizera uma deplorável confissão.

Voltou ao presente ao entrar na décima primeira casa. Ele levou Milo para o quarto e o ajudou a deitar na cama.

- Quero que fique aqui essa noite, não quero você sozinho. – Tornou preocupado.

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinho, Camus... – O orgulho do Escorpião protestou, mas sabia que não o sustentaria por muito tempo, estava vulnerável demais pra isso.

- Milo, eu não quero você perto daquele imbecil, tenho vontade de matá-lo e de te matar também por permitir que ele brincasse assim com você de novo! - falou irritado, mas depois baixou o corpo sobre o dele o abraçando com carinho – Enfer, mon ange! - praguejou o francês – Eu gostaria que você não fosse tão cabeça dura, e tão burro e tão...

Ele se interrompeu, porque Milo começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Já estava sentindo falta dos seus elogios... – disse com aquele sorriso sarcásticos que Camus tanto adorava. Aquário não resistiu tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo urgente e apaixonado, a língua exigente se aprofundando na umidade daquela boca, encontrando a outra e travando uma luta erótica com ela. Milo gemeu; os lábios machucados e doloridos, e isso fez Camus se afastar, tentando controlar o desejo e a saudade daquele corpo, daquela boca carnuda e macia.

O Escorpiano protestou quando ele se afastou, mas o aquariano achava melhor. Ele estava muito machucado. Milo, porém, interpretou aquilo de outra forma, como rejeição.

- Você está me achando sujo? - perguntou com tristeza e Camus segurou as mãos dele com um olhar meio irritado.

- Que pergunta boba, Milo, claro que não! – respondeu e puxou seu rosto para que o encarasse – Não vou dizer que não me magoa saber que você pulou tão rápido pra cama dele, mas, isso não mudou em nada o que sinto por você.

Aquela confissão fez o peito de Milo quase explodir de alegria, mas logo uma tristeza absoluta voltou aos seus olhos; Camus percebia essas mudanças de forma tão clara que quase poderia jurar que Milo não estava com a saúde mental perfeita.

- Camus, eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa... – disse estranhamente sério – Sabe... Sobre aquelas coisas que eu disse...

- Não Milo, por favor, eu prefiro não ouvir, por favor! - falou segurando o rosto do cavaleiro de escorpião com carinho e beijando seus lábios. Aquecendo seu corpo com um beijo fogoso e necessitado, sentindo seu próprio corpo queimar; como precisava dele, como sentiu falta daqueles lábios, daquela pele, porém tinha que se conter, sabia muito bem o quanto o jovem corpo de Milo estava machucado, ele mancava e gemia sempre que tinha que movimentar os músculos. Daquela vez ele passara dos limites, e Camus não deixaria aquela história assim. Ele sabia que morreria se voltassem a tocar no escorpião e o pior, desconfiava da forma covarde que aquilo foi feito. Ou será que não, será que Milo sabia?

Não, ele não sabia, durante todos aqueles anos escondera a verdade dele, para poupá-lo de mais um sentimento de humilhação, já bastava todos os problemas que aquela relação lhe deixara, não quis lhe dar mais outro, a não ser que Saga...

- Camus, onde você está? – indagou o escorpiano com um sorriso divertido, só então ele percebeu que se afastara do amante – Ouviu alguma coisa do que disse?

- Hã? - perguntou piscando – Desculpe, estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Puxa, me beija e pensa em outra coisa? - Milo fingiu mágoa, mas depois riu, estava tão feliz por descobrir que Camus o amava de verdade. Ele dissera isso, ele o amava, ele não tinha pena dele, ele o queria porque o amava, nunca mais duvidaria disso... Ou não?

- O que você estava dizendo? - perguntou o francês.

- Que foi tudo mentira, os amantes que eu disse que tinha, eu nunca o traí, Camus, não sei por que disse aquelas coisas.

Camus o fitou irritado e Milo se encolheu no canto da cama, não esperava essa reação dele, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

- Por que mentiu, Milo? Por que se sabia que isso acabaria comigo?

- Por isso mesmo... – Milo não conseguiu encará-lo – Eu queria afastá-lo de mim, achava que se dissesse aquelas coisas, você poderia ficar com Shaka que era o que queria...

- Como você é burro, escorpião! - esbravejou Camus – Eu não quero o Shaka e nunca quis, aliás, eu nunca quis ninguém aqui além de você, será que é impossível pra você entender isso?

- Desculpe... – balbuciou. Entretanto, Camus estava tão zangado que o deixou sozinho no quarto. Bateu a porta e respirou atrás dela.

Estava envergonhado por perder o controle; só mesmo Milo conseguia fazer aquilo com o Mago do gelo. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou para o quarto e encontrou o grego sentado na cama com a cabeça baixa. Ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou sua expressão melancólica.

- Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, eu sempre faço, não é? - disse e Camus empurrou seu corpo delicadamente para a cama. Milo, agora parecia o mesmo garoto magoado de muito tempo atrás.

- Você precisa descansar, Milo. Isso vai ajuda-lo a se recuperar desses ferimentos. - falou suave e frio, mas o Escorpião conhecia aquela voz e sabia o quanto ele estava zangado.

- Faz amor comigo, Camus... – pediu num sussurro e Aquário teve que se controlar pra não tomá-lo. Aqueles olhos profundos esperavam a resposta, e ele teve que se manter o mais controlado possível para resistir àquela deliciosa tentação deitada em sua cama.

- Você está frágil demais, mon ange, eu o machucaria se fizesse o que você pede... – disse e se inclinou beijando levemente os lábios dele – Providenciarei alguma coisa pra gente comer.

Saiu do quarto.

-"_eu sei que você está triste comigo_..." - pensou Milo fechando os olhos - _"Eu compreendo; eu ficaria arrasado se você deixasse alguém marcar seu corpo como o meu está marcado. Talvez, fiquem cicatrizes que nunca mais desapareçam. Mas do que isso importa, Camus, se é você que está marcado em meu coração? Meu corpo pode ser vadio, mas meu coração é puro de pecados. Ele é só seu e sei que nunca será de mais ninguém."_

Com esses pensamentos Milo adormeceu na cama do amado, física e emocionalmente arrasado.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/F:**__ A história de Ikki e Shaka entrou meio de gaiata no navio, mas, depois achei que encaixava bem, demonstrando um sentimento e um problema que apesar de ser menor que o do casal central, também pode acabar com um relacionamento. Além de que, todos sabem que esse é meu casal preferido. _

_._

_Em fim, quem conseguir ler verá que é uma fic sobre conflitos internos._

_Obrigado a todos que leram e deixaram review! Beijos!_

_**Sion Neblina **_


	5. Eu me destruo mas também a você

**Amores obsessivos **

**Eu me destruo... mas também a você...**

_Alerta: Nesse capítulo tem lemon_

**V Parte**

Já era noite e na casa de virgem, um casal não estava nada bem, Shaka tentava a todo instante fugir da verdade, mas, sentira ciúmes de Ikki com Milo e isso estava atormentando o homem mais próximo de Deus. Ele não queria sentir aquele tipo mesquinho de sentimento. Ele não queria aceitar aquilo e, por isso, estava meditando desde que abandonara a arena.

Ikki tentara de tudo para tirá-lo da flor de lótus, sem sucesso; preparou o jantar, andou de um lado para o outro, dançou em sua frente. Mas nada dava resultado e agora os raios do luar invadiam a casa, refletindo nos cabelos dourado do impassível cavaleiro que continuava na mesma posição.

O moreno puxou uma poltrona pra frente do indiano e ficou observando-o calado; a pele clara estava coberta de pequenas gotículas de suor o que evidenciava ao menos esforço mental. Ele ficou um tempo observando o objeto de seu desejo; não se conformou, já seria esperar demais de uma pessoa tão inquieta. Resolveu brincar, mesmo sabendo que corria um sério risco de ser arremessado para um dos seis mundos pelo outro cavaleiro. Caminhou até ele e começou a sussurrar:

_- Shaka... Shaka... Buddha ordena que você abra os olhos e beije Ikki, agora..._

O indiano nem se moveu. Então ele se deitou a sua frente e começou a lamber o pé branco e delicado, deslizou a língua dando vários beijinhos, sem tirá-lo da posição que estava, e depois puxou um pouco, mas, não conseguiu movê-lo. Abocanhou o dedão chupando sensualmente, enquanto as mãos entravam pela calça folgada do indiano acariciando seus calcanhares.

- Terá coragem de desobedecer a uma ordem de Buddha? - murmurou

Shaka tentava manter-se impassível. Sua vontade era gritar _Khan_ e mandar aquela ave insolente para longe. Era isso que ele merecia por atrapalhar sua meditação e, também por causar aquela mistura de sentimentos que provocava nele.

Parou de meditar sentindo os lábios de Ikki que agora subiam por sua mão, mordiscando e lambendo seus dedos, até começar a beijar e mordiscar seu ombro direito que a toga deixava a mostra.

- Ah, Shaka, acorda vai, sai desse transe... – sussurrava Ikki, até conseguir arrancar um suspiro aborrecido do cavaleiro de virgem.

- Eu deveria matá-lo por interromper minha meditação. - disse e Ikki sorriu acariciando os cabelos dourados que tanto gostava.

- Você me matar? Hum... Dependendo da forma até deixo... – tornou com malícia – Vem, vem me matar...

Shaka levantou da posição de lótus e caminhou para a cozinha sem dar atenção ao cavaleiro que frustrado o seguiu.

- Que diabos há com você? - perguntou irritado – Não é possível que ainda esteja com ciúmes!

- Não, não estou. - respondeu indiferente, começando a preparar um chá. Não queria olhar para Ikki, ou sabia que ele acabaria com o resquício de calma que ainda possuía.

- Não está? - ironizou – Então por que fugiu de mim durante todo o dia? E por último, se trancou nessa sua meditação insuportável?

- Não é insuportável, é o que me garante o equilíbrio que você nunca terá. – sua voz foi fria como uma navalha e demonstrava um desprezo que estava longe de sentir.

- Ah, certo! Então agora eu sou um desequilibrado, pois bem, acho melhor deixar de lhe causar problemas e sair de sua vida!

- Ikki... – ele disse baixo – Não falei que você me causa problemas, o meu único problema sou eu mesmo.

- Como? Ah, Shaka, eu não entendo nada do que você fala! - o mais jovem já estava começando a se irritar e isso para ele era bem fácil.

- Você sabe que... por regras, você não deveria estar na minha casa. Nenhum cavaleiro de bronze tem autorização para ficar nas doze casas e eu...

- Você permite porque está apaixonado por mim. – Concluiu Ikki – E isso o preocupa, porque Athena pode não gostar, é isso?

- Não... – ele respondeu com um suspiro - _"Ah garoto, se minha única preocupação fosse Athena, eu não estaria tão atormentado"._

- Então o que é que eu fiz dessa vez? - perguntou cruzando os braços e se apoiando na pia ao lado do virginiano que o olhou com o canto dos olhos. Quer dizer, Ikki sabia que ele o olhava apesar de estar com os olhos fechados; examinava seu corpo musculoso mal coberto pelo short branco.

- Você não fez nada, são... só meus problemas... – disse e baixou a cabeça depois, ruborizando levemente. Para ele era tão difícil aceitar que precisava tanto de alguém, que sentia tanto desejo por alguém, tantos desejos carnais. Talvez, Mu estivesse certo, havia se transformado num vadio, dominado por instintos.

Terminou de fazer o chá e rumou para o banheiro sem responder a pergunta, sem nada dizer. Entrou no chuveiro deixando a água morna acalmar seus pensamentos e quando voltou para o quarto, Ikki estava deitado na cama. Todo aquele homem lindo a seu dispor, e o leonino sabia o efeito que causava, usando só aquela minúscula peça de roupa.

Mesmo assim, Shaka tentou ignorá-lo, seus pensamentos estavam confusos demais para emendar uma discussão com aquele encrenqueiro à sua frente, e também estava cansado.

Terminou de se enxugar e vestiu uma calça de pijama branca, soltando os cabelos sedosos que estavam presos com um elástico. Depois foi para a cozinha e voltou para o quarto com uma xícara na mão, saboreando o chá que fumegava.

Ikki ficou apenas observando quando ele, ao final, depositou a xícara na mesa de cabeceira e deitou na cama com ar pensativo, abrindo os olhos e fitando o teto e depois olhando pra ele como se o visse pela primeira vez, antes de dizer:

- Boa noite, Fênix. – virando-se para não olhá-lo e fechando os olhos.

Ikki sorriu e o enlaçou pela cintura, se aconchegando ao corpo mais magro e beijando seu ombro.

- Não quero vê-lo triste e por uma bobagem dessas... – disse deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do loiro, fazendo uma leve massagem - Não agüento vê-lo chateado.

- E como você quer me ver? - perguntou o indiano, tentando se afastar, pois o desejo já começava a perturbar seu corpo e sua mente – Você se recusa a responder minhas perguntas.

- Respondo se você confessar que está com ciúmes... – provocou divertido.

- Vai morrer esperando. - reclamou o virginiano e se afastou do moreno, jogando um travesseiro no rosto dele – Boa noite, Ikki de Fênix!

- Ah, loiro, não faz isso, você é muito chato! - resmungou – Fica cheio de segredinhos com o Camus e agora quer me obrigar a contar coisas que o Milo me implorou para que não dissesse a ninguém.

- Você se sente atraído por ele? - perguntou Shaka, sua voz foi fria e cortante como o metal.

Fênix sorriu; então a questão era puramente ciúmes? Insegurança? Saber que causava aquele tipo de sentimentos em alguém como Shaka de Virgem o envaidecia (afinal, estamos falando de um leonino), mas o que via nos olhos do outro, o medo enquanto fazia aquela pergunta, doía muito mais.

- Não... – respondeu mordiscando a orelha do loiro – A única pessoa que me interessa nesse santuário é você e, de preferência, nu e entregue aos meus braços... – sussurrou Ikki descendo para o pé da cama e acariciando as pernas de Shaka que já havia se derretido com a declaração, começando a beijá-las, enquanto puxava a calça folgada para baixo, deixando o cavaleiro de virgem completamente nu.

Ele não protestou apenas fechou os olhos, com uma expressão que Fênix achou estranha, uma mistura de excitação e desespero. Não entendia aqueles sentimentos do amante, mas, também aquela não era à hora de procurar entendê-los. Começou a lamber seus pés, chupando o dedão sensualmente, subindo por toda a perna, deixando um rastro de saliva pela pele branca e macia, sentindo o cheiro e frescor da pele de virgem. Chupou a parte interna de uma das coxas, fazendo com que Shaka gemesse e uma marca vermelha ficasse no local. Então ele subiu os lábios até o abdômen firme e definido, brincando com seu umbigo, fazendo um leve carinho com a língua, o umedecendo.

Shaka abriu os olhos encarando as duas safiras escuras do amante; se sentando a sua frente; tomou-lhe a mão beijando-a e sugando cada dedo com carinho e luxúria na medida certa. Ikki fechou os olhos se deliciando com aquele singelo e sensual toque, parecia que todo o seu corpo queimava, mas era um fogo tão terno que aquecia não só o corpo, mas também seu coração. Cada poro seu sentia Shaka; o suor que se formava no corpo dos dois e o cheiro inebriante que se desprendia de suas peles. O indiano foi subindo os beijos por seu braço até alcançar seu ombro, onde descansou o queixo, soltando um suspiro longo.

- Ah, Ikki... – sussurrou, mas parecia que falava pra si – Eu te amo tanto que isso me atormenta.

O moreno puxou seu rosto pelo queixo, olhando seus olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas que não demoraram a escorrer por sua face; então ele beijou o líquido salgado que escorria por aquela pele tão singela.

- Ah, loiro... - murmurou beijando aquele rosto de anjo, desejando nunca mais ver lágrimas escorrendo por ele – Não quero Vê-lo atormentado... - Continuou mordiscando seus lábios, fazendo gemer baixinho – Quero vê-lo entregue em meus braços e me amando somente... Sem nenhum tormento...

Shaka jogou a cabeça pra trás, porque Ikki avançava em seu pescoço de forma mais quente e urgente, mas com ternura. As mãos acariciando fortemente a pele de virgem, mas com um cuidado extremo, para não machucar; e Shaka não imaginava o esforço que ele fazia para isso, seu rosto traia prazer e dor. O loiro cravava as mãos em seus cabelos, gemendo, enquanto ele descia os lábios para um dos mamilos rosados, e com a outra mão acariciava o rosto do virginiano. Eles ainda estavam sentados na cama, as pernas entrelaçadas, suas ereções roçavam provocando um suave e agonizante prazer. Mas nenhum dos dois queria se precipitar, aquele momento era precioso demais e estavam entregues ao êxtase do sentir...

- Sente-se culpado por estar comigo, loiro? - perguntou a voz rouca de Ikki embargada pelo desejo – É isso que sexo significa pra você, Algo errado?

O virginiano umedeceu os lábios com a língua e sugou os dedos que agora passeavam por sua boca. Estava entregue, vencido; a cabeça jogada pra trás as mãos crispadas nos cabelos do homem que lambia seu peito, e na sua mente só havia sensações nenhuma razão.

- Significa prazer... - murmurou – E dor... é isso que significa...

- Prazer não é errado, é? - Insistiu ofegante, mordiscando mais forte o mamilo rosado, fazendo o amante gemer mais alto...

- Não, por Buddha, pare com essas perguntas tolas! - suplicou em agonia, cravando as unhas nas costas do moreno.

Ikki sorriu; gostava de provocá-lo ao limite. Deitou-o suavemente na cama, descendo a boca por seu baixo ventre o molhando com sua saliva enquanto brincava com a pele da virilha coberta por finos e curtos fios de ouro. Virgem gemeu alto quando sua ereção foi lambida e logo depois tomada pela cavidade quente e macia que era a boca do seu amante.

Ikki provocava seus instintos, lambendo e chupando, alterando a velocidade, deslizando a língua pela glande e recolhendo o líquido agridoce que já começava a sair. O cavaleiro loiro se agarrava aos lençóis da cama, jogando a cabeça para os lados e falando palavras desconexas em delírio, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanto força que ele sangrou.

- Ikki... - ele repetia e o moreno parou olhando com malícia aquele anjo de face coradas e agonizante de prazer. Shaka soltou um resmungo abafado de protesto, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo ao encontrar o sorriso malicioso dele. Acariciou o belo rosto do moreno e se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor. Fênix se inclinou sobre ele, mas, rápido, o cavaleiro de virgem o jogou na cama prendendo seus braços no alto da cabeça.

- Deixe-me tocá-lo... - sussurrou e Ikki sorriu, balançando a cabeça aceitando, sentindo os lábios de o virginiano, descerem lambendo seu pescoço, acariciando com a língua, enquanto as mãos prendiam seus braços e ele travava uma deliciosa briga para ter paciência.

Shaka foi descendo os lábios para seus mamilos, brincando com eles, enquanto o moreno gemia. Foi descendo, lambendo a barriga rígida, mordiscando a pele; as caricias se tornando mais sôfregas, mais intensas e desesperadas, provocando gemidos cada vez mais altos em suas gargantas. Quando ele tomou a ereção de Ikki na boca e começou uma felação intensa e sensual, o moreno não mais agüentou e libertou suas mãos, segurando fortemente os cabelos do amante cadenciando as subidas e descidas, enquanto gritava seu nome. O loiro chupava com luxúria seu membro intumescido que já estava dolorido, não conseguia mais se controlar. Protestou frustrado, quando virgem afastou os lábios, lambendo-os com sensualidade e olhando o outro safadamente. Imediatamente Ikki se levantou e o jogou na cama, fitando aquele anjo perverso, com desejo animal. "

- Você é lindo... – sussurrou - Eu nunca quis tanto uma pessoa, como o quero...

Em resposta virgem arqueou o corpo na cama, fechando os olhos e dizendo apenas: "_vem..._"

O leonino não precisou de um segundo convite, enlaçou as pernas claras na sua cintura e começou umedecendo os dedos e os introduzindo no amante que gemia cada vez mais, enquanto ele massageava, alargava e preparava-o para um prazer ainda maior. O loiro gemia entre a dor e o prazer, então ele retirou os dedos e começou a penetrá-lo devagar, sentindo a dificuldade inicial e a contração involuntária do corpo do outro, mas logo ele relaxou e a dor foi cessando ficando apenas o prazer.

Ikki entrou mais fundo e o loiro rebolou um pouco os quadris procurando posição mais confortável, enquanto o amante começava a estocar devagar e sensualmente, fechando os olhos e gemendo alto, dominado pelo êxtase. Puxou Shaka para que ele ficasse sentado em seu colo, causando um pouco mais de dor e muito prazer, ele rebolou se afundando ainda mais no membro rijo que o preenchia tocando-o ao fundo; os dois gemeram alto com a sensação. Virgem, agora comandava, rebolando, subindo e descendo sendo guiado pelas mãos em sua cintura, soltando um grito quando Fênix começou a masturbá-lo, fazendo com que aumentasse o ritmo, a mão, que lhe estimulava, fazendo o mesmo. Agora eram gritos enlouquecidos que se ouvia na casa de Virgem, até que ambos chegaram ao limite, Ikki se derreteu dentro do loiro e ele também molhou sua mão, seus corpos tomados por espasmos involuntários.

O leonino levou a mão à boca sugando o líquido agridoce, saboreando, depois passou os mesmos pelos lábios do amante que saboreou o próprio gosto, os corpos trêmulos e ofegantes se abraçaram.

Shaka apoiou sua cabeça no ombro forte de Ikki, espalhando os espessos cabelos louros por seu peito, e Fênix caiu nos pés da cama levando-o com ele, saindo do seu corpo delicadamente.

Dois pares de olhos azuis se encarando com adoração.

- Eu te amo... – disseram juntos e riram.

Shaka fechou os olhos se apoiando no peito forte. Sentindo os braços morenos apertar mais seu corpo branco, e o cheiro almiscarado que emanava da sua pele. Naquele momento esqueceu todas as suas dúvidas e preocupações.

- Ainda está chateado comigo? - perguntou o moreno beijando seus cabelos.

- Não, agora nada mais me preocupa. - sorriu satisfeito.

- Ah, que bom, agora já sei o que fazer para acabar com suas crises de mau humor.

Shaka virou o rosto corando e Ikki riu, beijando seus cabelos.

- Algum problema, reencarnação safada de Buddha? - provocou sarcasticamente.

- Ora, seu...! – retrucou irritado, mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Ikki o calou com um beijo longo e sensual.

- Desculpe-me, loiro! Não quero chateá-lo depois de você me amar de forma tão encantadora... - falou assim que abandonou seus lábios, olhando como eles ficaram vermelhos e molhados.

Shaka o encarou espantado, estava sonhando? Desde quando ele dizia palavras como aquelas, tão... Doces?

- O que está acontecendo com você? - perguntou e Ikki beijou seus cabelos novamente, aspirando aquele suave perfume – Aliás, quem é você? Com certeza não é meu frango encrenqueiro – continuou o indiano.

Ikki riu, depois suspirou, ficando estranhamente sério.

- Hoje fiquei pensando muito em nós dois, durante o tempo que fiquei na companhia do Escorpião. Vê-lo sofrendo sozinho, quando tem alguém que o ama ao alcances de suas mãos e que, mesmo assim, eles estão separados por mágoas e mal entendidos... Isso tudo me perturbou e, me fez ver que não devo fugir dos meus sentimentos por você.

Os olhos de Virgem se abriram ainda mais com as palavras dele e Shaka não conseguiu dizer nada. Ikki afagou seu rosto.

- Não me olhe assim, é tão estranho pra você que eu o ame?

- Não. O estranho é você falar... – disse em fim, sentindo os dedos dele passeando por sua pele. Fechou os olhos se abraçando mais a ele, pedindo que aquele momento nunca chegasse ao fim. Sabia que não escutaria mais nada dos lábios teimosos e também não precisava. Ali estava tudo que precisava saber para acalmar seu coração.

- Sabia que quando estamos felizes demais, temos medo? - perguntou baixinho - Sinto-me um fraco por sentir isso, mas, eu sinto. Não um medo como numa batalha, é algo diferente.

- Eu também sinto, loiro, às vezes, tenho medo... – disse Ikki com a voz sonolenta.

- Medo de que acabe... – continuou Shaka – Tenho medo de perder você. Você tem medo de me perder?

Não houve resposta e quando Virgem levantou os olhos para fita-lo, sorriu, ele dormia como um anjo.

*********************

Já havia alguns dias que Milo estava na casa de Camus e durante todo aquele tempo, não teve notícias de Saga. Nem mesmo na arena o encontrou das poucas vezes que foi treinar. Alguns cavaleiros diziam que ele viajara, mas não se preocupava, cedo ou tarde, ele voltaria e tudo seria explicado. Afinal o geminiano sabia que ele amava Camus e que não perderia a oportunidade de voltar para ele, embora a relação não estivesse bem.

Por mais que o aquariano tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar a mágoa e uma preocupação que Milo não sabia o motivo. Mas, aquilo estava incomodando demais o cavaleiro de escorpião. Por outro lado, ele se sentia inquieto e ansioso, muitas vezes, irritadiço e não sabia por que. Os ferimentos não o incomodavam mais, porém, sabia que havia outras coisas que precisavam de cura. Contundo, não conseguia compreender o que era, e de que sentia tanta falta.

Vazio interior, era isso. A falta de algo que não sabia o que era, e havia outra coisa; durante aqueles dias, Camus não lhe tocara. O máximo que fazia era afagar seus cabelos e olhá-lo com ternura enquanto ele fingia que dormia, nada além disso. E Milo não queria forçar uma situação; não queria implorar por migalhas de afeto, nem mesmo a Camus. Já fizera muito isso na vida, agora se recusava, não faria, por mais que doesse, não imploraria amor nunca mais.

_*****Flashback*****_

- Não, agora ele passou dos limites! - esbravejou Camus, segurando o rosto do amigo e colocando um lenço em volto num cubo de gelo sobre a pálpebra cortada de onde saía sangue.

- Mas, agora acabou! Eu não quero mais vê-lo, nunca mais, eu...

- Hum? - Camus examinou o rosto do escorpião, que corou e baixou as vistas – Eu também bati nele.

O rosto do aquariano se iluminou num sorriso.

- Sério? - perguntou ainda duvidando – O que deu em você? Estava tão acostumado a apanhar, não foi você mesmo que disse que gostava?

- Eu sei, Camus...

- Hum?

- Não foi a primeira vez que ele passou dos limites, ele... ele... - o rapaz gaguejou e seus olhos marejaram – Aquele filho da puta, eu nunca mais quero vê-lo, nunca mais!

- Eu fico feliz com isso. - disse o cavaleiro de aquário, friamente, mas sentindo uma alegria sem igual no coração, coisa que ele não entendia na época.

Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, a frase pareceu enfurecer Milo, que se afastou de suas mãos e o olhou irritado.

- Você também, é um cubo de gelo filho da puta, se você quer saber! - gritou.

- Eu, mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- É o que você não faz! - as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto moreno e juvenil – Você nunca fez nada, para me tirar dos braços dele e por quê? Você sempre se achou bom demais pra mim, não é?

Camus o fitou estupefato e confuso.

- Eu não entendo o que está dizendo. Pelo que eu saiba, você sempre jogou charme pro Saga e nunca me perguntou se eu achava isso certo ou errado. Agora como queria que eu o tirasse dos braços dele?

- Você é muito burro mesmo, cabeça de gelo! - gritou Milo – Quando jogava charme para ele, era só pra que você visse; quando aceitei ficar com ele, era só pra você me notar. Será que você nunca percebeu que é de você que eu gosto?

Camus arregalou os olhos, seu coração foi preenchido por um calor sublime, mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada e então Milo entendeu seu silêncio como repulsa e correu para a porta, não antes de dizer:

- Sabe por que eu bati nele hoje? Sabe por quê? Porque ele ameaçou você! Sabe por que deixei ele me estuprar daquela vez, por uma noite inteira? Porque ele disse que... Se não fosse comigo, seria com você! Só você me importa, droga!

Milo saiu correndo e Camus ficou parado estático, sem entender, ou ao menos tentando raciocinar as palavras do amigo, mas não conseguia. Então Milo estava sofrendo por causa dele, para protegê-lo? Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. Eles abusavam dele, porque ele achava que dessa forma o protegeria? Estaria louco aquele escorpião?

- Ah, escorpião burro! - exclamou Camus e saiu correndo atrás dele.

Procurou por todo o santuário, durante toda a noite e já era madrugada quando o encontrou sentando atrás das ruínas de frente a um penhasco que dava pro mar. A noite estava fria e seus cabelos molhados de orvalho. Sentou-se ao lado dele sem nada dizer, não sabia o que dizer, sua mente ainda tentava processar a informação. Suspirou ao sentir os cabelos sedosos encostarem-se em seu ombro, ainda em silêncio, então começou afagar a cabeleira azulada com carinho.

- Eu também gosto de você, Milo, gosto muito... – disse finalmente e envolveu os ombros do outro num caloroso abraço.

_*****Fim do flashback*****_

Camus voltou ao presente. Estava na casa de escorpião, pegando alguns objetos pessoais de Milo. Tudo ali estava um caos, não entendia como alguém podia fazer tanta bagunça. Colocou as coisas numa sacola e quando passava pela porta chutou algo no chão; se agachou e pegou o pequeno frasco que continha um pouco de um líquido incolor, o colocou no bolso.

O escorpiano passava as noites tranquilamente; sabia que ele se sentia protegido ao seu lado, embora mal tivessem se tocado durante aqueles dias, mesmo estando na mesma cama.

Camus na verdade mal dormia, pensando em todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas e nada parecia fazer sentido. Por várias vezes, ouviu Milo falar em quanto dormia, parecia sonhar, ele afagava seus cabelos e o beijava, não entendia o que sentia, por que não conseguia fazer o mesmo quando ele estava com os olhos abertos? Queria que aquela mágoa passasse, mas estava sendo difícil.

Ouviu passos esbaforidos entrarem na casa de escorpião e estancarem. Sentiu aquele cosmo, não acreditou, o ódio que sentiu foi maior que tudo.

- Milo? - o geminiano chamou, mas sentia o cosmo de Aquário dentro da casa e não o dele. Caminhou para dentro do quarto, ficando frente a frente com o outro cavaleiro.

- Saga.

- Camus.

Ficaram se olhando felinamente; o aquariano percebendo que apesar do olhar desafiador, o outro cavaleiro estava meio apreensivo.

- Onde está o... - O geminiano não conseguiu terminar o raciocínio, foi atingido com um murro no meio da cara, caiu de joelhos com a boca sangrando e a mão no queixo.

- Você tem sorte de não poder usar meu cosmo... – a voz de Camus era fria, mas tremia com a raiva – Ao contrário, eu o transformaria em pó.

- Uma luta entre nós dois, transformaria esse santuário em pó seu idiota... – disse o gêmeo, limpando o sangue que teimava em escorrer por sua boca.

- Eu o avisei que você não deveria tocá-lo nunca mais, nenhum de vocês... – continuou Camus – Eu avisei que estariam mortos se fizessem isso!

Golpeou o cavaleiro novamente, dessa vez com um chute na cara o jogando de costas no chão. O geminiano se arrastou pelo chão tentando escapar dos golpes, não podia usar seu cosmos, não podia nem se defender. Se fizesse isso, se iniciasse uma briga corporal com Camus, atrairia a atenção dos demais cavaleiros. Isso não podia fazer, tinha que arranjar uma forma de fugir dali sem lutar.

- Me diga por quê? Por que você fez aquilo com ele? Por que você o drogou, o estuprou e o denegriu novamente? Seu desgraçado!

Camus chutou-o no estômago com toda a força, fazendo o outro cavaleiro urrar de dor; continuou a chutar, dessa vez perdendo o controle de suas emoções.

– por que você não reage? O que você está tramando?

O Geminiano segurou o pé de Aquário, derrubando-o no chão e tentado fugir. Agradecendo a todos os deuses por ele também não estar usando seus poderes, ao contrário estaria morto. Tinha que sair dali antes que perdesse o controle; autocontrole não era uma de suas qualidades e não estava acostumado a apanhar e sentir dor.

- Eu amo o Milo ! - gritou desesperado, tentando se afastar das mãos do outro cavaleiro. Aquário se levantou e o ergueu pela camisa, o jogando contra uma parede.

- Você não sabe o que é amor, seu doente! - vociferou – Você é um psicopata de merda, louco! O que eu quero saber é por que depois de tantos anos?

- Por quê? - o gêmeo riu, sentindo todos os ossos do corpo doerem. Ele gostava daquilo, era uma sensação tão rara, fazia com que se sentisse vivo. Mas havia a raiva, a vontade de transformar Camus em mil pedaços, afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez que o Cavaleiro de Aquário ousava desafiá-lo, mas se reagisse, tudo seria revelado e ainda era cedo.

- Porque minha vingança não é contra ele, é contra você, Camus de Aquário.

Camus empalideceu.

- Isso mesmo, quem você pensou que era para me dar ordens? Para me dizer com quem ou o que eu poderia brincar? Ele sempre foi meu, você não tinha esse direito.

- Desgraçado! - Camus socou o estômago do outro cavaleiro com tanta força que ele cuspiu sangue. Seus cosmos, em fim, se manifestaram e o geminiano o empurrou fazendo-o voar contra a parede. Tentava recuperar o ar, enquanto via o aquariano fazer o mesmo.

"_Ele só me afastou, por que insiste em não me atacar? O que será que ele...? Não, não pode ser, será..." _A cabeça de Camus dava voltas tentando entender as atitudes de gêmeos.

- C-Camus... - balbuciou o cavaleiro, cuspindo sangue – Não adianta, o Milo gosta disso, ele gosta de mim, ele precisa de mim e não de você.

Aquário encurtou a distância entre os dois; iria esmurrá-lo novamente, mas desistiu, fitou aquela figura ensangüentada com desprezo.

- Você nunca saberá o que é amor, gêmeos. O que Milo sente por você é uma doença e você não passa de um louco. Você é sozinho, você é desprezível e nunca saberá amar.

- E mesmo assim, ao final, ele ainda escolherá a mim... – disse, mas dessa vez, sua voz foi séria e triste – E sabe por que, Camus de Aquário? Porque você também não sabe amar, você nunca deu a ele o amor que ele precisava.

- Ele nunca o escolherá seu imbecil! - esbravejou Camus, mas as palavras dele o atingiu em cheio – Ele me ama, sempre me amou desde o começo, a relação de vocês sempre foi doente é uma forma de autopunição pra ele, só isso e vou ajudá-lo a se curar disso!

- Ah, ele sempre te amou... – repetiu o geminiano com uma triste ironia – E mesmo assim, você o deixou em minhas mãos, nunca lutou para salvá-lo.

Camus engoliu em seco novamente.

- Sim, Gêmeos, tenho ciência dos meus erros, mas se for como você diz, se... – Camus se interrompeu, pois aquela possibilidade o atormentava mais que qualquer coisa – Caso, ele venha escolher você, não significa que se livrará de mim. Então, mesmo se esse absurdo acontecer, e sei que não acontecerá; reze, reze para que ele nunca tropece, nunca corte um dedo, nunca se machuque em combate, porque, qualquer novo machucado que aparecer nele, atribuirei a você, e você morrerá.

O gêmeo riu:

- Hilário, um cavaleiro de Athena matando outro cavaleiro de Athena, por ciúmes, o que ela pensaria disso?

- Não abuse, é somente por isso que você está vivo... – disse Camus pegando novamente a sacola e caminhando até a porta – Mais uma coisa, gêmeos...

O geminiano se ergueu cambaleante. Apoiando-se numa parede, fitou o outro em desafio.

- Como conseguiu drogá-lo sem que ele desconfiasse? O que você deu pra ele que lhe causou toda aquela confusão mental?

- Ah, Camus... – riu o outro – O meu Escorpião é um homem genioso, não é mais aquele menininho de tempos atrás, não. Como disse a ele próprio, aquilo foi só um afrodisíaco para que ele relaxasse, ele sabia o que estava bebendo, ele não é o idiota que você pensa.

Camus ainda deu outro murro na cara do cavaleiro antes de deixar a casa de Escorpião. O geminiano deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, sentindo dor em todos os ossos

"_Merda! Maldito Aquário, mas não posso correr o risco de ele saber, aliás, ele ainda não sabe por que a raiva nos deixa burro..." _Pensou, gemendo ao tentar se levantar.

Limpou a boca com as costas da mão, se sentindo tonto:

"_Ah, que ódio, ninguém nunca me bateu tanto, mas eu não posso correr o risco dessa história chegar aos outros cavaleiros, ao contrário... se ele desconfiar, estou perdido..."_

Caiu de novo no chão. Sem chance de sair dali daquela forma. Teria que esperar um pouco, ao menos, a tontura passar. A cabeça do geminiano também estava confusa e ele estava triste, mas era um homem genioso e vingativo e não deixaria daquela forma, Camus pagaria, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

"_Ah, Camus, você não sabe o que diz. Sei que tenho meus problemas, sei que exagerei nessa história com o láudano... foi demais; não deveria ter feito aquilo, por mais que quisesse me vingar do... droga! Não deveria ter drogado ele, mas... estava com raiva e frustrado, abandonado e agora... Ah, Milo, me desculpe, você não tem culpa, nunca teve, sempre foi uma questão nossa, de nós dois. Você não deveria ter sido envolvido nisso, mas você é o único meio que tenho de me vingar dele, de me vingar desse amor que me despreza, ele não deveria tê-lo colocado no meio de nós dois, não deveria..."_

Sentindo-se melhor, levantou-se e deixou a casa de Escorpião, pela passagem secreta das doze casas. Estava totalmente confuso, arrependido dos métodos, mas decidido em continuar com a vingança.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Acho que depois da briguinha do Camus e do "Saga", já deu pra perceber que tem mais segredos escondidos aí, não é? Bem, eu deixei algumas pistas desde o primeiro capítulo, será que alguém mata a charada?_

_Obrigada a todos que pacientemente leram e deixaram reviews de incentivo. Eles são fundamentais!_

_Beijos! Sion Neblina 2010_


	6. A paixão que enlouquece quase todos os m

**Amores que choram...**

**A paixão que enlouquece quase todos os mortais**

**VI Capítulo**

Camus tentou aparentar o mais calmo possível ao voltar para casa, não queria preocupar Milo. Sabia que ele já estava se sentindo mal com tudo aquilo e, na verdade, outras coisas mais importantes que a briga com o geminiano atormentava seu coração.

Quando chegou a décima primeira casa, o encontrou sentado na janela do quarto, fumando um cigarro. Seu olhar era triste e distante.

- Não sabia que tinha voltado com essa porcaria. – disse com indiferença. Ele pareceu se assustar com sua voz e apagou o cigarro, desceu da janela e sentou na cama.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi entrar... – falou sem jeito – Sei que é sua casa e que você detesta cigarro.

- Não estou incomodado pelo cigarro, e sim por você... – cortou com frieza e tirou o vidro do bolso – Você sabe o que é isso?

Milo olhou para o pequeno frasco na mão de Camus sem nada entender.

- Eu não sei o que é isso. – disse sincero e Camus segurou seu rosto.

- Escute bem, Milo, não minta pra mim, porque eu vou descobrir o que é isso, cedo ou tarde.

- Eu não estou mentindo! - esbravejou o Escorpião empurrando sua mão – Será que acha que só mentiras saem da minha boca?!

- Levando em conta tudo que você mesmo me confessou, acho que sim... – Camus se arrependeu depois do que disse, mas já era tarde. Milo desviou o olhar para a escuridão da noite, sem nada dizer.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - perguntou num sussurro e Aquário não soube o que responder, estava perturbado também e não queria que ele percebesse isso.

Saiu do quarto e Milo respirou fundo, pegando mais um cigarro do maço que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e ligando um pequeno rádio, deixando que a música baixa dominasse o ambiente e tentasse aplacar a tristeza do seu coração. As coisas não estavam corretas entre eles, alguma coisa muito importante estava deixando de ser dita e ele sabia. Camus não o perdoaria.

"_Come up to meet you,_

_tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart"_

"_Tenho que lhe achar,  
Dizer que preciso de você,__  
__Dizer que o** abandonei  
Conte-me seus segredos  
Faça-me suas perguntas  
Oh, vamos voltar pro começo  
Correndo em círculos,  
Perseguindo a cauda,  
Cabeças num separado silêncio_"

Ele suspirou para evitar as lágrimas. Nada voltaria ao começo, sua relação com Camus estava aos pedaços; o aquariano estava muito magoado e ele também, nada parecia ser capaz de unir os mundos que agora estavam separados, embora eles tentassem...

"_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start"_

"_Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
É uma pena (nós) nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim  
Oh, me leve de volta ao começo..."_

"_Os pombinhos"_ do Santuário, já tiveram essa alcunha, o que seriam agora? Estranhos que se amavam; continentes que tentavam se aproximar, mas isso poderia causar grandes destruições. Será que suportariam? Será que suportariam todos aqueles terríveis acontecimentos?

"_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing in tails  
coming back as we are."_

"_Questões da ciência,  
Ciência e progresso  
Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração  
Diga-me que me ama,  
Volte e me assombre  
Oh, quando eu corro pro começo  
Correndo em círculos,  
Perseguindo nossas caudas  
Voltando a ser como éramos"_

Dessa vez ele não pode evitar uma lágrima. Apagou o cigarro, bem no momento que a porta se abriu e Camus entrou, e se sentou ao seu lado sem nada dizer. Não conseguia; Milo não o encarava, suas próprias mãos pareciam mais interessantes e era para onde se direcionava seu olhar.

- Acho melhor ir embora... – disse finalmente.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, eu disse que cuidaria de você.

- Não quero sua piedade... - murmurou.

- Tudo o que não tenho por você é piedade, Escorpião... - falou erguendo-lhe o queixo – Será que você é tão burro que não enxerga o óbvio?

- Ah, enxergo, enxergo até demais, todo o seu desprezo e repulsa! – disse com um sorriso amargo – Nunca será como antes, Camus, nunca...

- Então agora, meu cuidado virou desprezo e repulsa? - perguntou com ironia. – Milo, olhe pra você, desculpe, mas você está péssimo! Tudo isso porque resolveu voltar para os braços de alguém que só te machucou a vida toda. Talvez, seja disso que você goste, não sei, mas eu não consigo, sinto muito!

- Os únicos braços que quis, a minha vida toda, foram os seus, seu imbecil! - Volveu o escorpiano – Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Eu não sei por que isso foi acontecer, mas, não foi minha culpa! - gritou desesperado.

"_Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, foi minha..."_ pensava Camus, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Ficaram apenas se encarando e quando alguém voltou a falar foi o próprio Milo:

- Eu só queria que... - ele se interrompeu, parecia tentar controlar a voz – Só queria que você me olhasse como antes...

Camus suspirou; Milo falava a verdade, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar a angustia e solidão do seu olhar; mas ao contrário do que o escorpiano pensava, sua tristeza era culpa por não ter cumprido o juramento de proteger quem amava.

_*****Flashback*****_

Passara-se cinco anos desde que confessaram que se amavam. Logo depois foram para seus treinamentos ele nas montanhas geladas do Alasca e Milo na ilha de Milos. Agora, eram cavaleiros de ouro, adultos; imponentes; com toda a pompa que as armaduras lhes davam.

Milo chegara primeiro ao santuário, cerca de um ano antes de Camus e assim que o francês pisou no local, soube que sua fama que já não era boa na adolescência, só piorara na idade adulta. Era o maior galinha do santuário. Diziam que nunca dormia com a mesma pessoa por mais de duas noites. Além de tudo, vivia fumando, bebendo, mas, nada daquilo assustava Aquário. Suportara todo o duro treinamento que tivera somente por causa da lembrança do amigo e agora quando poderiam matar toda aquela saudade, ele simplesmente o evitava.

Milo fazia questão de ignorá-lo; de esfregar suas conquistas na cara dele e o tratava com tanto desprezo que nem parecia o mesmo homem que daria a vida por ele há cinco anos.

Camus, por várias vezes, tentou se aproximar, mas ele era arredio e grosseiro e sempre dava um jeito de fugir dele, parecia que tinha medo do francês. Parecia temer alguma força invisível, até o dia em que sem mais poder se conter diante daquela atitude absurda, Aquário o arrastara pra aquelas mesmas ruínas onde assumiram que se amavam.

- Me solta, Aquário, o que é que você quer? - perguntou irritado, tentando se libertar das mãos que o prendia. Sabia que todos deveriam estar comentando a cena de Camus o arrastando como a uma criança e aquilo incomodava o genioso escorpiano.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Éramos amigos e agora você mal olha na minha cara, por quê?

- Você disse bem, éramos amigos, agora não somos mais, somos cavaleiros, somente, colegas de profissão, nenhum sentimento bobo deve nos unir!

- Sentimentos bobos? Então é isso que tudo que vivemos significou pra você? – a voz de Camus permanecia fria, mas o companheiro o conhecia bem o suficiente para ler por baixo da frieza dele.

Milo não respondeu; baixou a cabeça, sorrindo e quando falou, sua voz foi quase um queixume. Disse baixinho e triste:

- Camus, olhe pra você... Você é tão perfeito e olhe pra mim...

- Estou olhando e não estou vendo nada de imperfeito em você. – respondeu o francês, confuso.

- Ora, francês... – sorriu ainda com mais tristeza – Eu já estou estragado demais pra você, será que não enxerga isso? Não vê que ficando comigo só se denegriria?

- Estragado? - Aquário não entendeu e o escorpiano ergueu a mão morena passando pela face branca dele.

- Ah, Camus... – continuou no mesmo tom triste - Apesar de minha pouca idade, já passei por todas as camas desse santuário. Eu já estou sujo demais pra você. De que diabo importa o que dissemos quando éramos mais jovens? Eu vejo a cara de nojo que você faz, toda vez que apareço bêbado, sujo, fedendo a álcool, cigarro e sexo! Eu vejo! Estou estragado demais pra você, por Athena! Você é tão... puro... tão limpo, tão diferente de tudo que eu sou!

- Nojo de você? - Indignou-se o francês – Eu nunca tive nojo de você, eu sinto é raiva por vê-lo desse jeito e você sabe! Sinto raiva por você aceitar outras companhias e não me querer por perto, mon ange, você sabe o que sinto!

- Sei? Como posso saber se você não me diz? Esperei que me dissesse alguma coisa quando voltou! Estou esperando desde então e você não me diz nada! – falou Milo, as lágrimas já descendo por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Milo, será que você não vê? - perguntou o francês – Você é a única coisa que importa pra mim nesse santuário, seu escorpião imbecil!

Ele disse segurando o rosto do amigo com força e o beijando com violência. Os dois se amaram pela primeira vez e foi a partir dali que se transformaram nos "_Pombinhos do santuário_".

_*****Fim do flashback*****_

- Infelizmente não se pode voltar ao passado... – disse Camus com frieza se separando daquelas lembranças – Daria tudo para isso, daria minha vida para que essas coisas não tivessem acontecido, mas aconteceram, Milo, não podemos fingir.

Milo se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Seus músculos ainda doíam um pouco, não mais que seu coração. Era o fim, com aquelas palavras, Camus dizia que nunca mais poderia perdoá-lo de verdade, por mais que tentasse. Nunca mais iria olhá-lo da mesma forma e aquilo não suportaria.

- Depois eu mando buscar minhas coisas... – murmurou sem olhar pra trás.

- Milo, por favor, fica. Não vá embora... - pediu Camus baixando o olhar. Desesperado, mas incapaz de correr atrás do seu amor que partia, talvez, pra sempre. Por que não conseguia correr atrás dele agora como fizera tantas vezes no passado? Será que era porque agora eram homens maduros e seu orgulho ficara ainda pior?

Queria correr novamente pelo santuário, até a madrugada e novamente encontrá-lo com os cabelos úmidos do orvalho e olhar em seus olhos esverdeados e dizer que o amava; mas não conseguia, não conseguiria mais, o que se perdera?

Escorpião parou e sorriu triste.

- A propósito, eu nunca me achei bom o suficiente pra você, Camus. Nunca. Mas eu sempre tentei estar a sua altura. – disse e deixou a casa de aquário.

Camus tentou entender aquela afirmação que parecia inexplicável e realmente não entendeu. Só teve uma certeza, estava perdendo Milo e sem ele, nada mais fazia sentido.

*******************

Milo foi descendo as escadas ainda lentamente, evitando que soluços fossem a sua garganta. Ele era um Cavaleiro; ele era forte; ele era um homem com o coração em pedaços.

De qualquer forma, sobreviveria. Precisava sobreviver. Era uma dívida que tinha consigo mesmo, desde a época de Saga. Precisava sobreviver por si mesmo; recuperar seu amor próprio; seu orgulho por ser Milo de Escorpião. Deixar de se sentir como se sentira a vida toda, primeiro com Saga e depois com Camus... Um mendigo emocional, porque por mais que seu orgulho tentasse negar, era isso, um mendigo emocional, e tinha uma dívida com si mesmo a ser paga. Devia-se isso, e somente por isso sobreviveria.

"_Oh take me back to the start"_

"_Oh me leve de volta ao começo"_

Passavam-se os dias, e Milo pediu a Dohko, atual mestre do santuário, dispensa temporária dos treinamentos. Não queria ver ninguém, não por enquanto. Precisava estar mais forte, até conseguir encarar Camus e Saga. Precisava das noites solitárias; precisava entender aquele vazio, mesmo na companhia irritante do uísque e do cigarro, únicos companheiros de sua vigília. Vez por outra, Ikki de Fênix aparecia para lhe fazer companhia. Era estranha aquela recente amizade que os uniam; mas era boa, adequada; porque nenhum dos dois estava a fim de afagos e carinhos, e as noites do cavaleiro de bronze já eram ocupadas pelo loiro da sexta casa. Então não havia perigo da sua carência falar mais alto que sua razão, e era isso que o Escorpião procurava encontrar, a paz interior que nunca teve.

Precisava daquele tempo de retiro e como não podia abandonar o santuário, sua casa era o único lugar onde estaria definitivamente só.

Todos os cavaleiros tentaram visitá-los, mas ao ver que ele não estava muito para conversa, respeitaram sua decisão. Menos Fênix, que garoto teimoso! Sempre ia vê-lo durante o dia entre os treinamentos e Milo começava a desconfiar que ele tivesse medo que se suicidasse. Talvez fosse o medo de todo o santuário, e como ele era o único que o escorpião suportava, virou mesmo contra a vontade o informante dos outros cavaleiros sobre o estado emocional de Milo.

Naquela manhã, ele se sentia bem, depois de uma semana trancafiado em sua casa. Estava melhorando. Cessou o mal estar que sentia e embora ainda acordasse gritando por causa dos pesadelos, o que lhe causava suores e tremedeira, esses sintomas, se é que poderia chamar assim, estavam diminuindo gradativamente, e com o passar dos dias, se sentia mais forte e mais confiante. Tivera em fim um reencontro com aquele lado forte de sua personalidade. Voltou a ser o seguro, orgulhoso e estrategista cavaleiro de Escorpião. Mas, ao contrário do que fez anteriormente, não trancou o passado, teria que resolvê-lo e seria da forma mais dolorosa, teria que confrontá-lo...

- Bom dia, flor do dia! - Ikki entrou na casa sem cerimônia, fazendo a piadinha infame.

- Olá, Fênix, veio cedo hoje. Os cavaleiros estão curiosos já tão cedo? Pode dizer que ainda estou vivo.

- Não sei do que está falando, de qualquer forma, você é muito ingrato! - reclamou o mais jovem.

Milo balançou a cabeça se sentando próximo à janela, vendo que era o primeiro dia do verdadeiro verão grego e que o céu estava incrivelmente azul.

- Não sou ingrato, Ikki.

- Hum? - ele falou tanto tempo depois do comentário, que Fênix não entendeu.

- Eu agradeço de verdade, tudo que tem feito por mim, embora não entenda o porquê.

- E acha que eu entendo? - Ikki deu de ombro e foi para a cozinha sendo seguido por Milo – Como sempre, não tem nada para se comer aqui, não é?

- Shaka não está te alimentando não? - reclamou o escorpiano – Você só chega aqui com fome, eu hein!

- Shaka na verdade, suga minhas energias... – tornou Ikki com malícia, colocando água na cafeteira – Por isso, sinto tanta fome.

Milo se sentou num banco mordendo uma maçã e olhando Fênix maliciosamente.

- Nossa! Que inveja! - Provocou sorrindo e Ikki o olhou com o canto dos olhos. Ele vestia somente uma cueca samba canção branca que fazia um contraste delicioso com suas pernas morenas, abertas displicentemente no banco.

Mordeu a maçã novamente, sensualmente e Fênix riu.

- Não me provoque, Escorpião... – falou enxugando as mãos nas calças – Você é o que se chama de "_chave de cadeia_", tô fora!

- Ah, eu o provoco? - Milo disse safadamente – Desculpe, é da minha natureza!

Eles riram e Ikki colocou o café nas canecas, enquanto Milo terminava a maçã.

- Descobri uma coisa, nesses dias de digamos, retiro. Na verdade, quem descobriu foi o Camus... – Começou o escorpiano, bebendo o café – Ele me drogou naquele dia, por isso eu... não conseguia me lembrar de muita coisa.

- Eu já sabia... – Volveu Ikki calmamente.

- Sabia, como?

- Você é tão ingênuo, às vezes, Milo, que nem acredito que é o puto vadio que se fala nesse santuário. Puta que pariu! - esbravejou Fênix e Milo riu alto, ele tinha a boca mais suja que a sua.

– Você acha mesmo que o Saga conseguiria deixá-lo naquele estado, se você não estivesse drogado ou bêbado? Isso é tão evidente!

- Conseguiria sim, Ikki, não foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso comigo... – confessou triste e o cavaleiro de bronze arregalou os olhos.

- O que está dizendo?

- O que você ouviu, Saga foi... meu primeiro, ele sempre foi sádico... – disse procurando com os olhos alguma coisa pela cozinha, mas não encontrou o maço de cigarros, deveria ter acabado, já que não saía há cinco dias e não pedira a ninguém para comprar.

- M-mas, então...

- Sim, ele fazia coisas do tipo comigo e eu deixava. Deixava porque achava que merecia; achava-me sujo, inferior a ele e a Camus e por isso merecia toda a degradação e toda a humilhação que ele me impunha. Por isso, eu lhe digo que ele conseguiria fazer aquilo comigo, mesmo se estivesse sóbrio, mas isso, há tempos atrás, agora não, ou ao menos pensava assim.

Milo se interrompeu. Estava usando o nome de Saga, mas sabia muito bem, que não era ele o sádico da relação. Ele era apenas um homem com a mente perturbada na época, talvez, mais vítima que algoz.

- Isso é doentio! - vociferou Fênix.

- Eu sei, amigo, mas agora acabou. Esse tempo que passei aqui foi para exorcizar todos os meus demônios e estou conseguindo, já consigo entender que eu não dependo de ninguém para viver, para tornar minha vida digna, além de mim mesmo. E se Camus não acha que sou digno dele, que sou sujo pra ele, ele que se dane! Tocarei minha vida em frente, mesmo o amando como eu amo, mesmo sabendo que ela não terá mais sentido algum... Mesmo assim, não abrirei mão da minha dignidade. Agora tenho certeza de minha importância e do quanto eu sou bom em tudo que faço.

- E Saga?

- Saga foi uma doença da qual já me curei há muito tempo. Só que as cicatrizes que ficaram ainda machucavam. Pensei que reatando um romance com ele poderia me livrar desse sentimento, saber se... – Milo se interrompeu. Não deveria entrar em detalhes demais – Se a gente tivesse uma relação normal... se havia algum sentimento entre nós e tive a certeza que não. Não há sentimento, mas... Há mais uma coisa que preciso descobrir, talvez, a coisa mais difícil disso tudo...

- O quê, Milo? - Ikki o olhava receoso, porque enxergava um brilho estranho nos olhos do escorpiano. Ele não parecia mais aquele garoto frágil de algumas semanas atrás, parecia um homem seguro, embora extremamente amargo.

- Preciso descobrir se eu realmente gosto... dessas coisas, se... eu sou o que chamam de masoquista. Tento achar essa resposta na minha cabeça e não encontro. Sei que era emocionalmente masoquista e quanto à fisicamente? Será que gosto mesmo de sentir dor, acho que não, mas não tenho certeza e agora quero certezas, não vou deixar mais nenhum problema sem solução.

- Se quiser, dou um soco no seu queixo, agora mesmo, pra você descobrir! - disse Fênix divertido levando um leve chute na perna.

- Tente e te faço em pedaços! – riu escorpião, mas logo depois Ikki ficou sério, puxou um banco e se sentando na frente do amigo.

- Milo, eu... - ele gaguejou, não sabia falar aquelas coisas, demonstrar sentimentos e muito menos não queria parecer um idiota sentimental – Bem... eu...

- Desembucha, frango Fênix! - Caçoou Milo – O que vai dizer, que está apaixonado por mim? Olha que o Shaka te mata!

- Ora, seu...! - Ikki empurrou o banco em que o outro estava sentado e ele caiu pra trás, mas com a agilidade propícia a um cavaleiro de ouro, Milo o puxou pelos cotovelos e ele acabou caindo junto, por cima do escorpião que ria sem parar.

- Ah, você é que é ingênuo aqui! Achou que me jogaria no chão? Recolha-se a sua insignificância!

- Eu joguei, só que você me derrubou também, e isso é jogo sujo! - riu Ikki de volta, mas depois ficou sério, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do Escorpião que também parou de rir com aquele olhar – Eu não quero que você se machuque... - disse finalmente - Seja lá o que vá fazer, tome cuidado.

Milo baixou os olhos com um sorriso tímido e mexeu um pouco os quadris, sensualmente sob o peso de Fênix.

- Ora, Ikki... – falou divertido – Se queria um motivo para pular em cima de mim, poderia ter arranjado um melhor...

- Ah, você é muito metido mesmo...! – Ikki se interrompeu gelando ao sentir aquele poderoso e devastador cosmo. Virou-se abruptamente, rapidamente saindo de cima de Milo. Fitou os pasmos olhos azuis celestes; pasmos e magoados.

Shaka nada disse antes de fechar os olhos e dar as costas aos cavaleiros.

- Desculpe-me por invadir sua casa, Escorpião... – falou educadamente. A voz meiga e suave sem se alterar – Da próxima vez, aviso da minha presença.

Ele saiu quase que correndo do templo, deixando os dois cavaleiros sem reação.

- Acho melhor você ir atrás dele explicar o que aconteceu... – aconselhou Milo, aflito, não queria de forma alguma prejudicar o relacionamento dos dois e estava se sentindo péssimo com a brincadeira que acabou dando origem a tudo aquilo.

Lembrou-se da mesma cena que vira entre Shaka e Camus e que também interpretou errado. Shaka deveria estar sentindo a mesma dor e revolta que ele sentiu. Ou talvez não, o indiano era muito mais sábio que ele, porém, era igualmente um homem apaixonado e a paixão cega e fere.

- O que está esperando, Ikki?! - gritou Milo, libertando o amigo da letargia que estava, mas, ao contrário do que imaginou que ele faria, o cavaleiro de Fênix voltou a se sentar no banco e a provar o café – O que está fazendo?

- Eu não vou correr atrás do Shaka, você viu a cara dele? Ele não deu a mínima pro que viu! – resmungou revoltado – Aquele, aquele... arrogante não sentiu nem um pingo de ciúmes! Se fosse eu... se... Eu morreria se visse ele com outra pessoa...

- Você é retardado ou o quê? - Irritou-se Milo – Você não conhece mesmo Shaka de Virgem, ele saiu daqui tremendo de ciúmes!

Aquelas palavras causaram um aperto no coração de Ikki. Shaka tremendo de ciúmes? Não, aquele não era seu cavaleiro de Virgem, tão calmo, tão equilibrado, não, ele não tremeria nunca de ciúmes!

- Vou falar com ele, ele entenderá, ele sempre entende... – disse, "_mas, eu não entenderia, não mesmo..._" Pensou.

Saiu da casa de escorpião e desceu as escadas até o grande salão da casa de virgem. Ao contrário do que esperava, não encontrou Shaka na sua meditação, então começou a chamar seu nome e procurar pela casa, até encontrá-lo no quarto, deitado na cama com o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro afagando seus cabelos.

- Shaka, você está chorando? - perguntou sem jeito, não estava preparado para aquilo.

- Claro que não, Fênix... eu... - o indiano hesitou e depois disse baixo: Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Shaka, você sabe que não gosto de dar satisfações, mas aquilo que viu foi só uma brincadeira do Milo, não era o que pareceu e não precisa...

- Não estou pedindo satisfações... – Interrompeu o loiro erguendo a cabeça e Ikki pode ver que seus olhos estavam úmidos, ele havia chorado. Ele chorara por ciúmes! Ciúmes dele? Aquilo realmente espantou o cavaleiro de fênix.

- Por que está me olhando assim? - perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem furioso – Você adora me ver cair, não é? Você adora saber que me coloca no chão! Ah, sim, deve fazer bem para seu ego!

- Quê? Você está louco? - Indignou-se Fênix – Eu não fico feliz com seus sofrimentos e você sabe bem disso, Shaka de Virgem!

- Quem lhe disse que estou sofrendo? - ele riu - Não me faça rir, eu não sofro, esquece com quem está falando? E nunca sofreria por você Fênix, nunca por alguém como você que nunca entenderia o que é sofrimento e nem reais sentimentos, estou é furioso!

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?! - Ikki levantou da cama já irritado – Você sabe o que sinto por você!

- Não eu não sei nada! - falou o virginiano – De qualquer forma, eu não quero saber. Eu não deveria querer saber, não importa, você sabe muito bem qual é o meu destino, eu é que sou um tolo!

- Não repita mais isso! - Ikki ficava extremamente aflito quando se lembrava do destino do loiro, aquilo o atormentava, embora nunca deixasse transparecer – Você sabe e conhece tudo que me causa tristeza e essa sua história ridícula é uma dessas coisas!

O cavaleiro de virgem se levantou também, fitando aqueles furiosos olhos azuis escuro a sua frente.

- Ridícula? - perguntou indignado – Então minha missão é ridícula?

- Morrer não é uma missão! - gritou Ikki – É burrice, e eu já perdi alguém que amava uma vez não vou aceitar perder de novo!

Shaka riu com sarcasmo. Sentia-se tão ferido pelos próprios sentimentos que não ouvia mais nada.

- Você está comparando a minha missão com a vida...

- Eu não estou comparando nada! - Interrompeu Ikki – Eu só quero lembrá-lo que eu sei exatamente o que é sofrimento!

- Ah, esqueci , me perdoe. Já nem me lembrava da sua história com aquela mocinha que foi tão imbecil a ponto de morrer por você...!

Mal terminou a frase, levou uma bofetada tão forte que um filete de sangue desceu instantaneamente por seu queixo branco. Ele passou a mão nos lábios e olhou o próprio sangue antes de mirar Ikki, pasmado.

Fênix estava com a mão ainda no ar, entre a raiva pelos absurdos que o amante lhe dizia e o arrependimento de ter batido nele. Sabia que não deveria ter feito o que fez, por maiores que fossem os absurdos que Shaka estivesse dizendo. Ele era humano e estava sofrendo, embora nunca fosse admitir. Mas, quando ele se referiu a Esmeralda, seu mais sagrado passado, com tanto desprezo, acabou perdendo a cabeça.

- Nunca mais se refira a ela assim! - disse irritado, mas também arrependido, seus olhos procuravam os do indiano, mas não os encontraram. Ele os fechara e respirava pesadamente.

- Saia daqui... - Virgem falou baixo, calmo e triste. Recuperando a sua postura de monge budista e caminhando para o salão principal.

Ikki o seguiu sem saber o que fazer, nem o que falar. Shaka não limpou o sangue do rosto, deixou que este escorresse por seu queixo. Caminhou para a saída da casa de virgem – Não quero vê-lo quando eu voltar, Fênix. Não quero vê-lo nunca mais.

Ikki ficou parado vendo aquele que amava desaparecer pela escadaria; pensando na bobagem que fizera e em tantas outras que o loiro dissera. Pensou por alguns segundos com o orgulho ferido:

Não era a primeira vez que o indiano o expulsava de sua vida. Estava cheio daquilo e além de tudo, ele fez algo imperdoável, envolveu Esmeralda em sua briga infantil, aquilo não podia tolerar.

Pensando bem, ele bem que mereceu o tapa, e Ikki não sabia por que se sentia tão mal em ter feito aquilo. Em outros tempos, não se importaria nem um pouco, mas ele estava falando de Shaka, a pessoa que o fez rever todas as suas certezas.

Voltou para o quarto, tirando as poucas coisas que tinha dos armários. Se era isso que ele queria acabara de conseguir. Partiria, dessa vez, para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

Shaka correu para a casa de aquário. Era a única pessoa que poderia ouvi-lo, não, na verdade havia Mu, mas ele ficaria bravo se soubesse que Ikki lhe deu um tapa na cara e não queria um confronto entre os dois.

O que estava pensando? Nem sabia se Mu ainda era seu amigo, depois de tudo que ele dissera. Estava arrasado, muito mais consigo mesmo do que com o que viu na casa de escorpião. Sentia-se humilhado por aquele sentimento que esmagava seu peito e acabava com seu equilíbrio. Era isso! precisava livrar-se daquela paixão e Ikki acabou lhe dando um motivo.

- Camus? - chamou entrando no templo. Aquário apareceu com uma expressão séria e cansada. Aliás, o amigo estava assim há vários dias, desde que Milo deixou sua casa, para se enclausurar na sua própria, e não querer ver ninguém além de Ikki.

O caso dos dois era evidente. Pensou Shaka a dor roendo seu coração e ele tentando controlar as emoções confusas. Não, não havia nada evidente, ele é que era um ciumento, um homem entregue as suas paixões e por isso um escravo.

Aquário se aproximou dele, passando a mão no filete de sangue que escorria pelo seu queixo.

- O que aconteceu, mon cher? - perguntou carinhosamente e da forma que estava frágil, aquilo soou como música ao cavaleiro de Virgem que se atirou em seus braços chorando, libertando a angústia tão bem escondida na sua postura arrogante de iluminado.

Camus nada disse, deixaria que o amigo ficasse ali, chorando em seus braços o quanto quisesse. Gostaria de ter a mesma capacidade de chorar que Shaka estava tendo naquele momento. Mas seus olhos frios, raramente se derramavam. A única pessoa por quem seus olhos se derramavam era pelo seu louco e amado escorpião, aquele sol que partira, deixado sua vida em trevas...

- Ah, Camus, como eu caí, estou humilhado... – disse Shaka em fim – Não agüento mais isso, não agüento mais meus próprios sentimentos. Tenho que me livrar deles!

Camus levou o amigo para o sofá e se sentou ao seu lado, começando a limpar o sangue de seu ferimento com um lenço úmido.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que sempre acontece, mais uma briga, sempre brigas e desentendimentos. Nunca consigo paz ao lado dele! – Shaka achou melhor não comentar os motivos do desentendimento. Preferia poupar Camus, afinal sabia o quanto ele também sofria. Achou melhor parar de chorar também, afinal ele era um homem ou um bebê? Limpou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

- Camus, por favor, me desculpe, não deveria envolvê-los em meus problemas, sei que já tem seus próprios.

- Ele bateu em você? - a voz saiu fria como de costume, mas Shaka era sensível o suficiente para perceber a irritação por baixo da frieza do Mago do Gelo, eram amigos, e Camus se preocupava.

- Sim, mas a culpa foi minha. Eu falei demais, eu sei, queria magoá-lo e consegui... – disse num suspiro – Eu o mandei embora e espero que realmente ele vá, talvez, assim eu consiga voltar a ser quem sou.

- Shaka, o que está dizendo? - Indignou-se Camus – Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, mon ami. Você o ama, não permita que vá embora. Não adianta pensar que sua vida será melhor sem ele, porque não será; você e eu sabemos que não, e não quero que você repita meus erros de forma alguma.

- Camus, o Milo está logo ali na oitava casa. Por que não o procura? -sugeriu o indiano com receio, afinal depois da cena que viu, nem deveria estar propondo aquilo ao amigo. Porém, não agüentava ver Camus daquela forma e sabia que o escorpião, apesar de ser um vadio, amava o francês.

- O Milo não quer falar comigo, já tentei, ele diz que precisa de um tempo. Eu não entendo que tempo é esse, já pensei em arrombar aquela porta, mas não quero brigar com ele, tenho que esperar, foi isso que ele mandou o Ikki me dizer.

- O Ikki... – Repetiu Shaka com ciúme e dor – Talvez seja melhor ele ter realmente um tempo sozinho, talvez isso sirva para mim também.

- Não, Shaka, você sabe quanto o Fênix é teimoso, talvez mais teimoso que o Milo, se ele for, não voltará.

- Eu não consigo, Camus. Por mais que tente pensar que estou certo em seguir essa paixão, alguma coisa em meu íntimo me diz que estou errado e você sabe por quê!

- Isso é um conflito com suas crenças, só isso. E quanto ao seu destino, você nem sabe se esse dia chegará mesmo, mon ami, que tal tirar isso da sua cabeça?

- É triste a vida de um iluminado... – sorriu com ironia Shaka – Tenho muitas responsabilidades, Camus. Responsabilidades que vão além de minhas forças, e que devem estar acima dos meus desejos.

- Felicidade também é uma responsabilidade que todo homem deve ter consigo mesmo. - respondeu Camus – Pra mim também não foi fácil aceitar o que sinto por aquele escorpião louco, mas...

- Então por que não invade aquela casa e diz o que ele quer ouvir? –Interrompeu o virginiano – Diz que o ama e volta pra ele.

- Você veio aqui falar dos seus problemas, mon cher, e não dos meus - Volveu Camus .

- Certo, tudo bem. Acho que você tem razão, devo ao menos falar com ele, receber uma explicação por... - se interrompeu – Bem, Camus, obrigado, tenho que ir...

Aquário assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o amigo deixava sua casa. Virgem voltou pra casa, mas a encontrou vazia, somente um papel rabiscado sobre a cama dizia:

"_Adeus loiro, eu não vou mais fazê-lo sofrer."_

As lágrimas rolaram mais uma vez por seu rosto. Conhecia-o suficiente bem para saber que ele nunca quebrava uma promessa. Ficou um tempo com aquele papel entre os dedos, até que se permitiu levantar e limpar as lágrimas, a vida teria que continuar, talvez fosse o melhor.

**********************

Era final de tarde. Depois de vagar pelo santuário pensando se deveria, ou não, partir e sabendo que se fosse, não teria mais volta, Ikki resolveu visitar o amigo. Milo estava vestido como se fosse a uma festa, calça social preta e uma camisa branca; parecia ansioso...

- Fênix, o que faz aqui? Não fez as pazes com Shaka? - perguntou, geralmente as visitas do recente amigo eram pela manhã e não a noite.

- Ele me mandou embora. - confessou se sentando no sofá e pegando uma garrafa de vinho que estava pela metade, na mesa e bebendo no gargalo.

- E você obedeceu? - perguntou Milo continuando de frente ao espelho.

- Claro e... pra onde você vai? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Vou encontrar alguém...

- Milo...

- Fique tranqüilo e volta pro Shaka. Diz a ele que não há nada entre nós, ele vai acreditar... – disse o grego – Além do mais, se você quisesse mesmo ir embora, não estaria aqui agora com essa cara de indecisão.

Escorpião falava tão seguramente que Ikki acabou concordando. Já estava farto das crises com o loiro. Aquela noite, ele resolveria tudo com o indiano definitivamente, se ele não quisesse aceitar, estaria no seu direito, mas o obrigaria a ouvir tudo que tinha a dizer.

- Você tem razão, vou resolver tudo com aquele loiro metido, hoje. Ou ele acaba com essa pose de Deus arrependido ou eu...

- Ou você vai embora? - riu Milo – Nem se quisesse você conseguiria...

- Você conseguiu deixar o Camus, não conseguiu? - Alfinetou e Milo deu de ombro baixando os olhos.

- Eu nunca deixaria o Camus, minha vida só tem sentindo com ele. O que fiz foi algo totalmente diferente.

- Hã...?

- Preciso acertar algumas contas, só assim estarei livre pro Camus, deixá-lo? Nunca, não conseguiria.

- Sempre me disseram que você tinha um parafuso a menos, escorpião, agora tenho certeza... – riu Fênix – Mas de todo modo, não vou correr até ele. Darei um tempo pra ele pensar nas bobagens que disse. À noite conversaremos, e se quer saber, já o deixei uma vez, exatamente por causas dessas crises existenciais dele...

- Fênix, agora não foi uma crise existencial, foi uma briga por ciúmes, você esqueceu?

- Quem esquece é ele, ele nunca vai admitir isso, ele se acha um Deus!

- E você, já admitiu que não conseguirá deixá-lo novamente?

Ikki suspirou indeciso, quando abriu a boca foi para dizer:

- Sabe de uma, vai a merda você também, Escorpião!

* * *

Shaka olhou o céu escuro pela janela. Aquela noite estava fria e ele se encolheu dentro do pijama de seda azul, abraçando o próprio corpo, enquanto levava a xícara de chá aos lábios. A bebida já estava fria, devido ao tempo que ficou sobre a mesa, pois preparara antes do banho. Suspirou, estava se sentindo um completo idiota, um ser baixo, guiado por paixões irracionais, jogara todo o seu "_Nobre Senda Óctupla_" * fora, pra quê? Receber um tapa na cara.

Ele tocou o hematoma roxo no queixo e sentiu que tinha alguém dentro de sua casa. Por mais que a pessoa tentasse ocultar o cosmo, Virgem era atento demais a essas nuances.

- É você, Mu de Áries? - perguntou tranquilamente. vendo o cavaleiro se aproximar – Hoje sinceramente, não posso ouvir suas ofensas.

- Eu não tenho intenção de ofendê-lo. – disse suavemente o cavaleiro puxando uma cadeira e colocando-a de frente ao outro – Quero somente pedir desculpas.

- Não precisa, você deve ter alguma razão em tudo que falou... – tornou Shaka calmo e secamente – Só não sabia que ficaram tantas mágoas entre nós. Eu realmente não queria magoá-lo, sinto muito se não foi possível.

- Nunca é possível, Shaka... – sorriu Mu – Sempre alguém sai magoado no final.

- Eu preferia que fosse eu a você... - falou o virginiano com tristeza – Mas, ao menos tenha a certeza de que já estou pagando por todos meus erros.

- Você não errou por não me amar, Shaka... - volveu o ariano com um sorriso – Agora eu compreendo isso. Tive muito tempo para pensar durantes esses dias que... Durantes esses dias.

O cavaleiro de Áries achou que não deveria conversar com o loiro sobre seu romance com o protetor da quinta casa zodiacal. Não, era discreto e por enquanto não queria causar alardes a respeito. Mesmo porque não sabia se aquilo daria certo. O que sentia por Aiolia era forte, mas ainda assim, seus sentimentos por Shaka permaneciam inquebrantáveis.

- Errei sim, porque seria bem melhor amar a você que a ele! – continuou virgem, sem conseguir deter as lágrimas que desceram por seu rosto, ele o escondeu com as mãos e Mu as afastou, fitando o homem que amava e que agora sofria por outro. Aquilo era doloroso, contudo, ele já começava a se conformar que não conseguiria arrancar Fênix do coração do amado e também que deveria se dar uma nova chance...

- Shaka, não mandamos no coração... – falou com carinho – Pare com essa mania de querer controlar tudo...

- Eu mais que ninguém deveria mandar no meu! – Devolveu o indiano se libertando das mãos do cavaleiro de Áries – Eu não tenho o direito de...

- Ser humano?

- Parece que todos resolveram me dar o mesmo conselho! - riu o virginiano entre as lágrimas e Mu se compadeceu, nunca vira Shaka tão abalado, naquele momento teve certeza que não era só um capricho o que o virginiano sentia pelo Cavaleiro de Fênix como tantas vezes pensara. E essa certeza o jogava cada vez mais nos braços gentis de Aiolia. A verdade é que embora não quisesse admitir, tinha esperanças. Esperança de que aquilo passaria e que voltariam a ser o que sempre foram desde os tempo da infância. Mas agora perdia a única coisa em que se apegara até então... mas talvez, fosse melhor assim...

Mu escondeu os olhos úmidos e tentou sorrir. Era forte. Estava abalado por reconhecer que aquele era o real final do relacionamento dos dois, mas não ficaria se martirizando.

- Você precisa dele... – disse e abraçou o amigo. Shaka apoiou a cabeça no peito do outro cavaleiro, tentando controlar as emoções, se sentindo humilhado por elas.

- Não, eu não preciso, não posso precisar, Mu, você mais que ninguém sabe qual é o meu destino.

Mu engoliu em seco. Aquela obstinação de Shaka, sempre o amedrontou e sabia-o tão forte, que era mesmo capaz de jogar a própria felicidade e vida fora, para seguir o que achava que era seu caminho.

- Acho que você deve reconsiderar. – disse ferido, mas não poderia dizer nada diferente. Segurou o rosto de Shaka entre as mãos e nesse momento enxergou o hematoma roxo na face do amado.

- E... ele bateu em você? - perguntou indignado.

Shaka, baixou a cabeça.

- Você sabe que ele só faria isso se eu permitisse, Mu. Não vamos esquecer quem somos... – falou voltando a sua calma budista – Ele me deu uma bofetada, porque falei coisas para magoá-lo, eu mereci.

- É, eu sei, se eu te desse um tapa, tenho certeza que você não...

- Eu nunca revidaria. Mas também nunca esperaria um tapa de você, no mínimo meu coração se partiria em mil pedaços.

Os verdes dos olhos do ariano se prenderam nos azuis do cavaleiros de virgem e eles emudeceram, reconhecendo uma intimidade de almas que não possuíam com mais ninguém. Mu sorriu. Sabia que aquilo não mudaria não importava o tempo e o fato de não estarem mais juntos. Eles se conheciam e se amavam. Isso era o que importava. O sentimento de ambos era maior que a separação corpórea. Era algo maior.

Alguém pigarreou atrás deles e isso foi suficiente para aquele clima agradável se quebrar. Shaka se afastou dos braços de Mu e fitou os olhos furiosos do leonino, sem nada dizer.

- Atrapalho? - perguntou Ikki, a voz tremendo, tamanha era a raiva que sentia.

- O que você poderia atrapalhar, Fênix? - perguntou Mu calmamente – No máximo, uma conversa entre amigos.

- Ah, claro, e você acha que eu devo mesmo acreditar nisso? - Volveu o cavaleiro de Fênix possesso – Ah, Shaka, como me enganei com você!

- C.. como, o quê? - Shaka gaguejou nervoso – Você andou bebendo, foi isso?

- O que isso lhe importa? Eu fui mesmo um idiota por ter vindo atrás de você! Bem que eu sabia que assim que eu saísse...

- Não ouse dizer isso! - falou o indiano possesso, e com isso seu cosmo se elevou, junto com o de Fênix.

Mu olhava para os dois, aturdido. Eles pareciam dispostos a começar uma luta sem sentido algum.

- Parem com isso! - pediu se colocando no meio dos dois cavaleiros – Vocês enlouqueceram?

- Estava mesmo louco quando resolvi vir atrás desse... vadio! - berrou Ikki, toda dor se refletindo em seus olhos escuros – Se aquele teatro de coração magoado era pra correr atrás do Mu, não precisava!

- Pare de me chamar de vadio, o vadio aqui é você! - disse Shaka os olhos azuis tiritando de raiva.

- Você sim é o maior dos vadios que eu conheço, Shaka de virgem! Um puto da pior espécie! Poderia ter ao menos esperado a cama esfriar para colocar outro. Tenho certeza que meu cheiro ainda está nos lençóis!

- Deixe de ser ridículo, Fênix! - vociferou Shaka – Eu não tenho motivos para mentir para você, se eu quisesse estar com ele, estaria no meu direito, principalmente depois do que vi.

- Você não viu nada, seu monge idiota! - Volveu Ikki partindo para cima de Shaka que cerrou os punhos. O ariano que assistia a aquele espetáculo, correu e tentou segurar Ikki, mas ele o empurrou longe e segurou os ombros do indiano que com uma única mão, contra seu peito, arremessando-o contra uma parede.

- Ah seu... filho de uma... - ele avançou novamente contra o loiro que se desviou de seu golpe e o empurrou pelas costas com um sorriso sarcástico, enfurecendo ainda mais o cavaleiro de bronze, que voltou a tentar golpeá-lo, tendo o punho seguro, bem próximo ao rosto do outro que o empurrou mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez com menos violência, somente o afastando.

Contudo, Ikki estava possesso e mais uma vez o golpeou o que fez Shaka, tentando escapar de seus golpes, torcer seu braço e o encostar contra uma parede.

- Você não é páreo pra mim, desista... – disse próximo a sua orelha e depois lhe deu as costas. Estava cansado daquilo; as lágrimas já ameaçavam descer por seu rosto. Baixou o cosmo, não estava mais disposto a lutar, estava cansado e triste, desesperado com aquela situação. Com o ponto que aquela paixão o levou. Se continuassem brigando se matariam...

Ainda estava de costas quando ouviu o outro gritar "_ave fênix_" e Mu gritar "_não_"! Dessa vez não teve tempo de reagir. Estava desprotegido e despreparado, quando se virou, recebeu o golpe em cheio no peito. Foi arremessado para trás, batendo numa parede e caindo de joelhos no chão; logo o sangue ensopou o pijama de seda.

Ele deu um derradeiro olhar para seu agressor e caiu desmaiado.

Ikki o olhava, chocado, não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido? Por que ele baixara o cosmo? Por que ele parou a luta tão repentinamente? E por que diabo ele atingira Shaka com aquela violência? Por que ele não conseguiu parar?

Caiu de joelhos também, não conseguia raciocinar e nem entender.

- Shaka... - balbuciou somente os olhos marejados.

Já Mu olhava de um para o outro, incrédulo. Quando conseguiu se mover, correu até Shaka o segurando em seus braços.

- Você está louco, Fênix? - perguntou olhando o rosto pálido do homem desacordado – Esse é o tipo de amor que vocês têm? Por Zeus, vocês enlouqueceram!

Ikki tremia sem conseguir se aproximar. Vendo o sangue escorrer pela camisa de Shaka. Tentava compreender o que fizera e por quê? por ciúmes, raiva, que espécie de monstro ele era? As lágrimas desceram em fim por seu rosto.

- E-ele está... ele está... - gaguejou fechando os olhos fortemente, não querendo ouvir a resposta.

- Não... – respondeu Mu com amargura na voz – Mas, se ele fosse uma pessoa comum...

Ikki sabia exatamente o que aquela afirmação significava; ele o teria matado. caso ele não fosse quem era. Estava vivo somente por ser o mais poderoso cavaleiro de ouro, o iluminado, o Deus que ele havia tirado de sua missão.

Levantou-se, sabia que agora, não havia mais chances. Com o coração aos pedaços, deu as costas para os dois, não conseguiria olhá-lo. Não olhá-lo seria a única forma de fazer o que teria que fazer agora.

- Cuida dele, por favor, Mu, cuida dele da forma que eu nunca seria capaz. – disse e deixou a casa de virgem, arrasado.

O que fizera? Tentara matar a pessoa que amava, simplesmente porque não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos. Não servia para amar ninguém, e agora Shaka estava machucado. Pela segunda vez, o machucara porque perdera o controle. Não tinha domínio de si mesmo, como o virginiano mesmo dissera tantas vezes, domínio próprio... E aquela noite Shaka perdeu seu domínio também, por ele.

"_você adora me ver cair, não é?"_ As palavras do indiano ecoaram na sua cabeça. Sabia que o ferimento não seria nada a dor que o amado sentiria ao constatar que, mais uma vez, caíra por ele. Chegou a uma conclusão: só fazia mal ao indiano, nunca levou nada de bom para ele, e agora além de ferir seu coração, ferira seu corpo. Aquilo era inadmissível, teria que deixá-lo, para seu próprio bem.

_**Continua...**_

_**N.A**__. A música que Milo ouve nesse capítulo é The Scientist do Coldplay._

_O Shaka sofre nas minhas fanfictions, sorry loirinho, eu te amo!_

_Sei que houve algumas situações clichês demais, mas, juro que foram necessárias para a construção da historia. Infelizmente, não tive criatividade para pensar em outra coisa Essa capítulo foi o mais difícil até agora de escrever, meio confuso e muito passional... Mas ao final tudo se encaixa, tenham certeza._

_**Nobre Senda Óctupla – Para os budistas, é o longo e progressivo caminho para a o encontro da verdade._

_Agradeço a todos que leram... obrigada mesmo pela paciência de enfrentar capítulos tão grandes, espero que estejam gostando._

_Desde já agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews._

_Qualquer erro de digitação, concordância, etc., me desculpe e me avise que eu conserto sem problemas, é que tenho pouquíssimo tempo para revisar e não tenho Beta, ainda._

_Beijo a todos!_


	7. Redenção

**Amores que matam**

_**N**__.A. Música do capítulo: Love Hurts – Nazareth ou Rod Stewart como preferir, recomendo que leia ouvindo._

_Boa Leitura_

**Redenção**

**VII Parte **

Milo descia as escadas, quando foi interceptado por outro cavaleiro.

- Onde você estava? Eu te procurei muito sabia? Estava preocupado com você... – disse o geminiano, irritado.

- Estive te procurando também... – tornou Milo desconfiado, olhando os hematomas que apesar de leves, ainda eram evidentes no rosto do gêmeo. – Você andou brigando?

- Digamos que tive uma pequena desavença com um amigo, mas, você parece ótimo! - elogiou o cavaleiro, olhando o outro de cima abaixo, maliciosamente.

- Obrigado. – Volveu Milo sem esconder a repulsa - Estive esses dias todos dentro de minha casa, você não apareceu porque não quis. – completou o Escorpião de mau humor.

- Bem, estou aqui agora, o que tanto queria falar comigo? Levando em conta que me trocou sem aviso pelo francês?

- Ah, não se faça de sentimental, pois sei que você não tem sentimento nenhum por mim, para mim esse jogo acabou! – disse e voltaria a andar se o homem de cabelos azulados não puxasse seu braço.

- O jogo acaba quando eu disser que acaba, Milo, aliás, eu vim buscá-lo para terminarmos o que começamos.

- Me buscar? Terminar o quê, afinal? – o escorpiano estava perdendo a paciência, sabia que ao final faria o jogo dele, era o que queria, seria sua prova de fogo, mas o tempo todo se perguntava se estava fazendo o certo, valeria a pena se arriscar tanto, descer ainda mais?

- Quero levá-lo a um lugar, acho que é um lugar bem especial pra você, levando em conta que há algum tempo atrás, você fez questão de me jogar na cara tudo o que aconteceu com você, naquele lugar... – Continuou o gêmeo.

- Mas aonde? - perguntou com malícia fingida, estava com um pouco de medo, talvez, aquela não fosse uma boa idéia, não queria sair, entretanto, era mais forte que ele, estava agindo instintivamente, coisa que Camus sempre lhe censurara, _"Camus, meu amor, isso também é por nós dois, se eu não tiver essa certeza, eu nunca estarei livre."_

- Confia em mim, Milo! - falou o cavaleiro vendo a hesitação do mais jovem.

- Eu confiei, e você me machucou, quer saber? Eu não estou com muita vontade de sair com você, não, aliás, eu não estou com muita vontade de ficar com você, acabou Saga e sai da minha frente que vou sair sim, mas sozinho! - replicou se libertando da mão que o segurava.

- Para com isso, Milo, vem comigo, você vai gostar... – ele estendeu a mão e o cavaleiro de escorpião hesitou.

- Melhor não, Saga, você está estranho, é melhor pararmos por aqui, antes que as coisas fiquem piores. Acabou entre nós dois, realmente, pensando bem, acabou há muito tempo, eu só tive a certeza agora, eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de ficar com você.

Milo ficou feliz por ter certeza daquilo, não se sentia pequeno perto do outro como antes, poderia olhá-lo cara a cara, desafiá-lo, enfrentá-lo quando quisesse.

- Puxa, que recepção, então você se enfia na casa de aquário, eu respeito sua decisão, e quando o encontro, você me trata assim? Já disse que não fiz aquilo de propósito, me dá uma chance, vem comigo.

Milo hesitou, estava tão cansado, tão triste e a voz dele era tão carinhosa, tão amiga, tão diferente da frieza de Camus, apesar de saber que tudo aquilo era uma farsa. Conhecia bastante o homem a sua frente pra saber que ele mentia, mentia muito bem, mas mentia, e ele também mentiria afinal, segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida e os dois desceram as escadas em direção a casa de gêmeos, mas estranhou quando passaram direto por ela.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Para um lugar especial pra você.

Milo engoliu em seco, porém, não reclamou. O gêmeo não poderia fazer nada com ele, afinal, ele também era um cavaleiro de ouro e dessa vez, não estaria drogado.

Chegaram num bosque próximo a um riacho, entre as ruínas e Milo engoliu em seco, não, ali não, se ficassem ali, não teria mais coragem de seguir com seus planos. Aquele lugar era seu refúgio, sua mais doce lembrança, não contaminaria aquele lugar de forma alguma.

- Não, aqui não, temos que ir a outro lugar, aqui eu não quero! – protestou veemente – Você fez isso de propósito, você fez isso pra confundir minha cabeça!

- Na verdade, eu só vim aqui para dar-lhe um último presente, Milo, porque logo estarei indo embora desse santuário... – disse o cavaleiro e Milo estranhou a forma triste como aquilo foi dito – Quero levar ao menos sua lembrança e quem sabe, amenizar as coisas ruins que fiz a você, mas, claro, do meu jeito...

Escorpião ficou olhando a expressão carregada dele, sombria, parecia que o geminiano travava uma luta interior.

- Presente? Para com isso, você está muito estranho, sabe o que mais, parei com você, vou embora e não me procura mais! - Irritou-se o defensor da oitava casa.

O geminiano sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Eu já lhe disse, eu é que digo quando nosso jogo acaba, escorpião.

Ele puxou o corpo de Milo para mais perto segurando seus ombros, o escorpiano fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para fugir dos seus lábios, numa expressão de repulsa que não passou despercebida ao outro cavaleiro.

– Ah, tá com nojinho agora, é? Mas você gemeu e gritou a noite toda e aquela não foi à primeira vez, lembra? - Deslizou a língua pelo rosto moreno de Milo – Você é um vadio muito ingênuo não é, Milo? Lembra-se daquela vez que eu te estuprei por uma noite inteira, que você ficou uma semana sem conseguir sentar? Você lembra como eu fiz questão de te machucar? Como eu o ameacei? E mesmo assim, você voltava pra mim, feito um pedinte, implorando amor, migalhas de afeto, porque quem você amava de verdade nem migalhas lhe dava? Você lembra como você gritou? Pois é, desde aquela noite, fiquei viciado em seus gritos.

– Mas... Mas, por quê? Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? -gaguejou o escorpião, aquelas lembranças drenavam suas forças, a verdade era que desde o ocorrido havia meio que bloqueado aquele pesadelo e o geminiano o acordou com força total ao fazer o mesmo novamente. Mas agora, era a hora de expurgar tudo aquilo que ficou em segredo durante tanto tempo.

- Ah, eu não sei, eu sou assim, e lembro que você também gostava, o que foi? O francês te deixou pudico demais? Houve um tempo em que você era tão ou mais pervertido que eu, meu bichinho venenoso... – ele falava e passava as mãos pelo corpo de Milo que tentava afastá-lo.

- Eu odeio você! - gritou o escorpiano, e lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto; a lembrança de toda a humilhação voltou tão violenta que mesmo sem querer, não conseguia detê-la. Aquele homem com uma faca em seu pescoço, ameaçando Camus, destruindo sua dignidade, seu orgulho, seu amor próprio e por quê? Por que tanta maldade? Ele era apenas um garoto!

Fitou aquele rosto perverso e sombrio desesperado, tentando se libertar de suas mãos. Teria que ter coragem; era sua última prova, a última prova de sua libertação, precisava parar, respirar e pensar com calma, não podia perder o equilíbrio ou se perderia novamente.

- Ah, então agora você já sabe, ou você é tão burro que ainda não entendeu? - perguntou o outro com raiva e Milo o fitou soluçando, para logo depois cair numa gargalhada mesmo entre os soluços. O outro cavaleiro o fitou perturbado, e ele continuava a rir sem parar enquanto se afastava do geminiano e limpava as lágrimas.

- Será que sou eu o burro aqui? - perguntou Escorpião – eu sempre soube seu imbecil...

O outro cavaleiro empalideceu e o olhou confuso:

- Sempre soube?

- Desde aquela época... – disse os lábios se curvando num sorriso amargo – Sempre soube que era você e não Saga, sempre soube que o sádico da relação era você, Kanon, que quem me estuprou foi você, que o Saga era só um pobre de um homem perturbado e você um louco pervertido... Obcecado pelo irmão...

O ex-dragão Marinho o mirou, pasmo, libertando seus ombros.

- Como assim, você sabia?

- Não me faça rir, Kanon, seria muito mais difícil pra mim, admitir que Saga me dividisse com o irmão do que fingir que não sabia... – confessou Milo – Além do mais, vocês são tão iguais fisicamente, quanto diferentes moralmente. O Saga é um homem fino, educado, você é um animal, um insano, um psicopata! O Saga me agredia moralmente e você me agredia fisicamente. Sempre soube do ciúme doentio que você tinha dele, sempre soube que me odiava por ter que dividi-lo comigo, e por isso, tinha prazer em me fazer sofrer, ao menos era isso que você pensava na época, embora não tenha certeza se é isso o que pensa hoje.

- Você tem razão, eu nunca suportei ver você com meu irmão. Era ciúme simplesmente, mas, depois virou algo mais, eu comecei a gostar de transar com você, não minto quando digo que viciei em seus gritos e sei que você gosta e muito de uma boa selvageria... – disse Kanon puxando o escorpiano com força, contra seu corpo rígido.

Milo gemeu quando sua boca foi invadida pela língua dele com violência, puxou-o pelos cabelos para que se afastasse, recebendo de volta um gemido e um sorriso malicioso do outro cavaleiro.

- Será que eu gosto, Kanon, ou não tive escolha? - perguntou ainda puxando os cabelos do outro e o empurrando, o ex-dragão marinho gostou daquela atitude e voltou a se aproximar dele, dessa vez puxando sua cintura e segurando seu sexo com força por cima da calça. Milo virou o rosto para não gemer, mordendo o lábio inferior, Kanon roçou os lábios em seu pescoço sussurrando:

- Ah, meu bichinho venenoso, eu sei o efeito que causo em você, não adianta mentir, aquele imbecil do Camus, nunca te faria gemer como eu faço...

A simples menção do nome do outro foi o suficiente para fazer Milo se afastar e deferir um soco na cara de Kanon que caiu no chão, rindo.

- Nunca mais toque no nome dele! – tornou Milo ofegante – Você não tem noção do que ele significa pra mim, seu estúpido, então não toque no nome dele!

- Ah, Milo, eu sempre esperei esse tipo de atitude sua... – tornou o geminiano levantando e limpando o sangue que escorria dos lábios com a língua, maliciosamente – Eu sentia tanto tesão quando o via lutar com tanta violência, e ao mesmo tempo me envaidecia saber que aquele guerreiro forte e corajoso, era um cachorrinho que seguia todas as minhas ordens na cama...

Milo tremeu com as palavras de Kanon e seus olhos marejaram mesmo contra a sua vontade, o geminiano estava conseguindo atingi-lo, vendo esse momento de fragilidade o ex-marina o abraçou por trás, e falou ao seu ouvido:

- Você tem que confessar, meu bichinho, você gosta desse jogo tanto quanto eu...

- Não, eu não gosto, Kanon! - falou se afastando dos braços do outro – Talvez, eu nunca descubra por que permiti isso por tanto tempo, talvez, eu nunca venha mesmo a entender, mas gostar? Sei que não gosto.

- Como você pode ter certeza? - indagou Kanon – Nem eu mesmo tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos, Milo! Você tem razão, eu sou um puto de um doente, mas o que posso fazer? A culpa toda é do Saga, aquele filho de uma puta que não sabe o que quer!

Milo estranhou aquela explosão tão verdadeira. Kanon parecia que se libertara do personagem cruel que representara a vida inteira e agora se mostrava verdadeiramente.

- Por que você voltou, Kanon? Por que depois de tanto tempo?

- Você sabe por quem eu sempre volto, só por aquele filho da puta... – disse com tristeza.

- E por que você me drogou dessa vez? Isso foi baixo demais. – Milo o puxou pelo braço irritado e o geminiano baixou as vistas.

- Me desculpe, eu sei que foi sujo, mas eu queria reviver aquelas sensações, e sabia que você não permitiria sóbrio, não me olhe assim, eu sei o tamanho da minha loucura...

- Você é um lunático filho da puta, Kanon! - disse Milo esbofeteando o gêmeo que gemeu e riu ao mesmo tempo.

- Ai, Milo... – Disse massageando a mandíbula – mais um desse e me apaixono.

- Você não tinha o direito de brincar assim com minha vida, só para se vingar do Saga, eu deveria te matar!

- Você não vai me matar, porque você gosta disso! Você é tão louco e tão pervertido quanto eu! - gritou o ex-marina e baixou a voz logo em seguida – Não se preocupe, eu lhe droguei com láudano numa quantidade que não é nada para um cavaleiro de ouro, era só pra você relaxar.

- Eu me senti uma merda durante vários dias! - Vociferou – você é muito canalha!

- Nunca disse o contrário, mas como eu estava dizendo, só vim para me despedir de você, vou voltar para o reino dos mares, Athena me pediu para vigiar os Marinas, ela não se sente segura com alguns deles, ainda.

- Athena... – sussurrou Milo – O que ela acharia se soubesse quem você realmente é, Kanon?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ela, meu bem... – Kanon novamente enlaçou a cintura do escorpião – Sou um ótimo cavaleiro, só um pouco pervertido, agora, você vai ou não deixar que eu lhe dê o melhor presente de sua vida?

- Vai à merda, Kanon! - esbravejou Milo se afastando.

- Se for embora, Milo de Escorpião, estará sempre em dúvida, que tal descobrir de uma vez por todas, quem é você?

Milo parou e se virou pra ele.

- Você tem razão, preciso descobrir... – sussurrou fechando os olhos fortemente.

- Sério? - perguntou Kanon desconfiado.

Estava inseguro, todo o poder que tinha sobre o escorpião se perdeu no momento que tomou consciência de que ele sabia quem era, e agora estava tentando a todo custo recuperá-lo. Sabia que aquilo era necessário, aquele confronto entre eles, passado e presente, histórias mal resolvidas nunca são deixadas para trás realmente, aquela era a hora da verdade e ele sabia que não poderia escapar.

Encarou os olhos azuis esverdeados, no escuro, sombrios, sérios, sem a jovialidade tão característica e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, hesitou; estava com receio de ir adiante, mas coragem era uma herança de família, sendo assim, Kanon diminuiu a distância entre eles e beijou violentamente os lábios do outro.

- Espera, Kanon...– Milo protestou, se sentindo pequeno e indefeso novamente, o corpo sucumbindo às carícias do geminiano, enquanto a mente duelava contra aquele sensação, não permitiria que ele ficasse no comando novamente, nunca mais permitiria – Será do meu jeito, agora!

- Ah, Você quer brincar, então? – O ex-dragão marinho parecia extremamente desconfortável com a situação. Não queria deixar Milo assumir o controle, desde que o procurou já tinha um plano em mente, não permitiria que ele mudasse tudo agora, desde quando o Escorpião tinha tanta força e confiança para enfrentá-lo? Virou-o de costa, começando a mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

- Não quero brincar, Kanon... – disse Milo se virando e prendendo fortemente o rosto do outro – As coisas serão mais sérias do que todas as outras vezes, eu quero mais, quero chegar ao meu limite, ao limite da degradação física, mas dessa vez, seremos nós dois.

Ele olhou o cavaleiro, boquiaberto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não estava acreditando, então o que pensava era verdade, Milo entendera qual era seu presente.

O rosto de Kanon se iluminou num sorriso.

- Eu lhe darei tudo essa noite então, meu bem... – falou envolvendo Milo nos braços – Não se preocupe, será memorável.

- Não, Kanon, será uma noite para esquecer, depois dela, nunca mais quero me lembrar disso, por isso, vamos sair daqui, aqui virei mais tarde, depois de tudo.

- Certo, certo, eu aceito tudo! - comemorou o ex-marina com um suspiro triste, mas excitadíssimo com aquela nova situação, era um depravado irremediável, embora bem lá no fundo, ainda tivesse um coração.

Milo seguiu ao lado de Kanon, com um peso sombrio em seu coração, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário; seria aquela noite sua redenção ou sua total danação.

* * *

Camus se sentia inquieto aquela noite, a solidão doía demais, a dor de ser rejeitado pela única pessoa que amava era muito forte.

Soube que ele saíra com Saga, as eternas fofocas do santuário, Afrodite subira comentando com Shura, como ele estava bonito e que Saga também não estava nada mal; desde então, o mal estar e a inquietação o dominou por completo. Amava-o e, no entanto, ele estava com outro, com a pessoa que ele jurou nunca mais procurar, com a pessoa que o machucou mais que todas as batalhas já vividas.

_-"Quer saber, vou acabar com tudo isso hoje, chega de fugir_"- pensou Camus se levantando da cadeira, procuraria Milo, procuraria e contaria toda a verdade, inclusive a verdade que mais tentava esconder, diria o quanto o amava e não importava nada além daquilo, nada.

Desceu as escadas apressado, entrando sem pedir licença na casa de escorpião, mas não encontrou ninguém. Onde ele estaria àquela hora? Mesmo sabendo que ele saíra, naquele horário os cavaleiros deveriam estar em suas casas. Ouviu o som de um carro saindo em velocidade, estranhou, pois momentos antes, sentira cosmos agressivos vindo da casa de virgem, mas seus pensamentos estavam fixos demais em Milo, para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Correu para a casa de virgem, pois Ikki poderia saber onde ele estava, mas também a encontrou vazia, observou os pingos de sangue no chão, alguma coisa séria acontecera ali, mas logo saberia. Resolveu descer mais algumas casas, entrando na casa de gêmeos, se ele saíra com Saga, poderia estar por lá, então mesmo com o coração apertado entrou, o medo de ver mais do que suportaria, acelerando-o ainda mais, porém, não sabia se para seu alivio ou desespero, a casa também estava vazia.

Camus não gostou, sentia que Milo estava em perigo, tinha quase certeza disso e não conseguia se livrar dessa sensação. Fez sua ultima tentativa voltando e entrando na casa de Câncer, encontrando seu guardião deitado no sofá apenas de short com uma garrafa de uísque na mão.

- Câncer, você sabe onde o Milo está? - perguntou Aquário e Máscara de Morte o olhou assustado com a estranha visita.

- O que deu em você, Aquário, está louco?

- Quero saber onde está o Milo e acho que você deve saber! - continuou o cavaleiro do gelo.

- Ele está com o Saga... – falou Máscara da Morte – Vi os dois saírem juntos há algumas horas.

- Você não sabe pra onde? Você deve saber alguma coisa, vocês não são amigos? - gritou Camus, confuso – Para onde eles foram? Tem que me contar, Milo pode estar em perigo!

- Não sei, e pare de gritar dentro de minha casa! – Explodiu o canceriano, levantando cambaleante – Eu não tenho nada a ver com as maluquice daquele doido e não sei aonde ele levou o Milo.

Camus estava cada vez mais nervoso, olhava para os lados como se a qualquer momento Milo fosse aparecer de uma daquelas portas e depois olhava o homem meio embriagado a sua frente, não acreditando que _aquilo_ fosse um dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Não sabia direito o que fazer; ao que parecia, Milo estava bem, todos que o viram disseram que ele estava bem, mas por que aquela sensação? Por que ele sabia que não?

- Camus, Camus o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntava Afrodite que junto com Shura foram atraídos pelos gritos de Aquário.

- Não é nada. – respondeu eles, voltando ao seu estado naturalmente frio - Você não sabe mesmo? - perguntou e Câncer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei por que ele cismou com o Escorpião, mas... – Máscara da Morte começou, estava bêbado e nesse estado não controlaria uma sílaba das verdades que tinha vontade de dizer a Aquário.

- Mas, o quê Câncer?! - Bradou o aquariano. Peixes e Capricórnio se entreolharam confusos.

- Ele estava drogando-o... – Volveu o cavaleiro de câncer culpado, contudo, achou que aquela informação poderia ajudar e se maldizia mentalmente por não a ter fornecido ao próprio Milo.

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ele pediu minha ajuda, mas eu caí fora, naquela noite que te chamei, se lembra? Naquela noite o Saga me pediu para dar alguma porcaria a ele e eu fiz, por motivos pessoais... Mas, me arrependi e te chamei, mas você foi um idiota orgulhoso como sempre, francês, ao invés de ficar com ele, o entregou de bandeja pro Saga, novamente... – riu Máscara da Morte nervoso – Agora, sabe-se lá o que aquele louco fará com o Milo e a culpa é sua!

Camus se sentiu pequeno como um inseto com aquelas palavras.

- Se o Saga ousar tocar nele de novo eu...

- Você fará o quê, Camus? - Ouviram a voz imponente de Saga e todos se viraram para a entrada e viram o geminiano que parecia cansado e arrastava uma mala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou e Camus avançou sobre ele com as mãos em seu pescoço o jogando com força contra uma pilastra que se espatifou com o impacto.

- Onde está o Milo, desgraçado?! E o que você fez com ele? - gritava já tendo a certeza da culpa do cavaleiro.

- O Milo? O que tem o Milo? Você enlouqueceu, Aquário? - perguntou Saga, se erguendo do chão e se desviando dos golpes do outro cavaleiro. – Eu acabei de chegar de viagem com a Saori, como saberei do Milo?

Camus parou o golpe no ar, empalidecendo.

- O que disse?

- Ele fala a verdade... – falou Aiolia que também entrava no templo de câncer atraído pelos cosmos dos cavaleiros – Acabamos de chegar da viagem ao Japão, Saga não estava aqui.

Camus deu alguns passos para trás confuso e Saga empalideceu também.

- Meu irmão... – murmurou – Mas, ele, ele estava...

- Pelo visto não está mais. - disse Câncer também pasmo, sabia muito bem a quem Saga se referia, Kanon deveria estar em missão no reino dos mares, pelo visto o gêmeo mais novo voltara mais cedo para aprontar das suas.

Camus se sentiu desolado, ele conhecia toda aquela história. Como foi burro e Milo como foi ingênuo, como puderam ser enganados por Kanon novamente?

No passado, o escorpiano foi alvo de disputa entre os gêmeos, Milo escolheu Saga e tiveram alguns meses de felicidade, mas então a outra face do geminiano começou a lhe dominar e o cavaleiro de escorpião foi a principal vítima dela. Saga se tornou sádico e imoral e passou a secretamente dividir o amante com o irmão, o escorpiano era muito jovem, e foi facilmente enganado, porém, agora ele era um homem, por que caíra naquela farsa de novo? E o pior, como ele, Aquário não desconfiou de nada? Saga, ou melhor, Ares era sádico, mas nunca machucara o amante, pelo menos não fisicamente, era Kanon quem se encarregava dessa parte. Chegara a desconfiar disso, mas depois que Milo foi pra sua casa e aparentemente, terminara o namoro, esquecera o assunto completamente, como pode permitir aquilo de novo? Mais uma vez, não conseguiu protegê-lo.

- Eu vou procurá-lo e vou achá-lo e vou cuidar dele e ninguém mais vai ousar machucá-lo novamente. – Camus dizia mais pra si mesmo, que para os outros.

- Vamos ajudá-lo... – tornou Shura, se entreolhando com Afrodite e Aiolia – Todos nós vamos procurar o Milo, vamos para a cidade agora mesmo, eles podem estar em alguma boate ou festa, sei lá!

- E eu vou achar meu irmão... – Volveu a voz forte de Saga – E dessa vez, faço questão de matá-lo eu mesmo.

* * *

Milo acordou nu e sozinho. A noite estava fria e seus ossos doíam ainda mais que sua pele, catou com esforço as roupas, conseguiu vestir a calça, se sentindo despedaçado por dentro.

Sentou-se com dificuldade na grama que crescia naquela campina e encostou as costas feridas numa pedra; com mãos trêmulas, retirou um cigarro e isqueiro do bolso, acendendo e tragando, não conseguia chorar, a noite estava escura e ele pedia que aquela mesma escuridão o engolisse e o fizesse desaparecer da terra...

Olhou sobre a grama um objeto que reluzia, era um estilete, com certeza o mesmo que marcara seu corpo; ainda estava sujo de sangue fresco. Pegou o objeto e olhou para os próprios pulsos, não, seria melhor na jugular – riu amargo com os próprios pensamentos, largando o estilete no chão - Quem ele se tornara novamente? Toda a luta de anos para esquecer aquela dor, a dor da humilhação, da submissão, da impotência e se tornar o forte e poderoso cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião, tudo fora pelo ralo.

Naquela noite ele jogara fora um esforço de anos, esforço para esquecer; para esquecer todo aquele sentimento de rejeição e carência. Mas ali estava sua redenção, naquela noite escura, ele descobriu que não se pode fugir de fantasmas, ou você os espantam na briga ou aprende a conviver da melhor forma com eles...

Finalmente acabara sua penitência, e agora teria a mais difícil das batalhas a enfrentar, a batalha de lutar por Camus; a batalha de abrir mão de seu orgulho e procurá-lo, pois sabia que ele era a única coisa que tinha e que sem ele, mais nada valeria a pena. Sem ele não havia porque viver, nem mesmo seu dever de cavaleiro, nem mesmo pelas lutas, aquela vida de guerreiro que adorava. Tudo era vazio sem Camus. Tudo era nada, não importava o quão saudável estivesse emocionalmente, porque o que sentia era amor e não dependência como imaginara...

Lembrou-se de uma música antiga que gostava, mesmo sem saber por que, uma música que falava de dor, quantas vezes não a ouvira, depois de ser humilhado por Saga, ou estuprado por Kanon? Quando se sentia machucado demais até para chorar, como uma fruta podre desprezada por todas do cesto; quantas vezes, não pensou exatamente no que pensara há minutos atrás, se suicidar e acabar com aquela dor, com aquela ferida que nada conseguia cicatrizar? Mas agora a dor passou, sentia apenas aquela paz, aquele silêncio e aquele vazio, mais nada. A única coisa que doía além do seu corpo, era em seu coração à falta de Camus...

"_Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds' and marks  
Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts"_

"_O amor fere, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor machuca e desfigura  
Quase todos os corações.  
Não agressivamente o bastante ou forte o suficiente  
Para causar muita dor, causar muita dor...  
O amor é como uma nuvem contém muita chuva,  
O amor fere... __Ooh, ooh, o amor fere..."_

_I'm young, I know, But even so  
I know a thing or two - I learned from you  
I really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts  
_

_Sou jovem, eu sei,  
Porém mesmo assim, eu sei uma coisa ou duas.  
E eu aprendi com você,  
Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito:  
O amor é como uma chama, ele te queima quando é ardente,  
O amor fere... O amor fere..._

_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves, I guess  
They're not foolin' me_

_Alguns tolos pensam em alegria,  
Felicidade, união.  
Alguns tolos enganam a si mesmos, eu suponho,  
Eles não estão enganando a mim._

_  
I know it isn't true I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie made to make you blue  
Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts_

_Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade,  
O amor é apenas uma mentira, criada para te deixar triste.  
O amor fere... O amor fere...  
O amor fere..."_

_

* * *

_

Já era alta noite e Camus continuava a procurar pelo santuário. Embora os outros cavaleiros acreditassem que Milo não estivesse ali, alguma coisa o impelia, por isso, subiu aquela mesma encosta, onde haviam se amado pela primeira vez, porém, não havia nenhum luar prateado no céu e sim a total escuridão e a mais pura solidão e melancolia no coração do aquariano.

Pensava agora que, talvez, Milo estivesse com Kanon por vontade própria, talvez, ele o houvesse esquecido definitivamente e por sua própria culpa. Camus se fazia ainda essas indagações, quando vislumbrou com seus olhos bem treinados, a figura morena sentada atrás de um rochedo; mas não conseguia sentir seu cosmos, parecia que ele fazia esforço para oculta-lo. Correu até ele, o coração batendo descompassado, caindo de joelhos a sua frente, seus olhos se encontraram e ambos marejaram.

- Oi... – a voz de Milo foi quase um sussurro e Camus o abraçou chorando, sujando a camisa branca que vestia, com o sangue que saía do corpo ferido.

- Oi, Milo... – disse chorando – Oi meu amor, me perdoe...

Camus apertava o corpo ensangüentado contra seu peito, se sentindo culpado por aquilo, sua eterna incapacidade de demonstrar todo o amor que carregava... Sim, porque não adiantava somente dizer, ele teria que provar o amor que sentia.

- Ah, Milo, eu te amo tanto... – disse. A voz embargada pelas lágrimas, vendo o outro erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo, o rosto corado se abriu num sorriso.

- Eu também te amo e espero que me perdoe, por todo o sofrimento que causei... – eles se abraçaram mais forte. Escorpião sentia as lágrimas quentes do outro em seu ombro, se afastou dele, delicadamente e enxugou seu rosto, mas as mãos ensangüentadas marcaram a face branca de Camus, com borrões vermelho.

- Não chore, Camus, por favor... – pediu – Está tudo bem, você é que tem que me perdoar, estou sempre lhe dando trabalho, não é?

Camus o olhou com paixão e angustia nunca vistas antes, e ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquele olhar fumegante e desesperado.

- Será que você não aprende nunca, Escorpião burro! - disse soluçando – Será que é tão impossível você ver o quanto eu te amo e que tudo isso não me importa! A única coisa que me importa nessa vida é você, Milo!

- Não, Camus... – Milo agora soluçava também – Você não deveria se importar comigo, porque eu sou um... um vadio, um nada!

Ele falava com tanto desprezo por si mesmo que Camus se assustou, Milo estava sofrendo muito mais com aquilo do que ele, se sentindo sujo e vazio. Passado e presente se revezavam na cabeça de Camus: "_eu já estou estragado demais pra você...". "Você está me achando sujo, não é?"_.

- Você não é nada disso, você é o amor da minha vida... – Camus acariciou-lhe o rosto – Você nunca será sujo, porque seu coração não é sujo e é ele, só ele que me interessa, Milo.

Eles se abraçaram, ambos chorando muito.

– Perdoe-me por ter sido tão burro, eu prometi protegê-lo, eu prometi e não cumpri, me perdoe, eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo... - sussurrou Milo – Faz amor comigo, Camus...

Camus se afastou para fitar aquele corpo machucado, os olhos de Milo continuavam cravados neles, como se temesse a sua reação; então ele o beijou, apaixonado, a língua forçando passagem entre aqueles lábios feridos, sugando, encontrando a sua, incapaz de controlar a ansiedade e o fogo que o consumia. As lágrimas desciam pelas faces de ambos copiosamente, eram lágrimas de sofrimento e alivio, alivio que sentiam por estarem verdadeiramente juntos, sofrimento por tudo que tiveram que passar para chegar aquele momento...

Camus o deitou sobre a grama que crescia áspera naquele local, não negaria a Milo o que ele lhe pedia, não lhe negaria mais nada novamente. Mirou aquele rosto bonito que era uma mistura de sentimentos, dor, alegria, prazer, cansaço; e suprimiu um soluço. Deitou-se sobre ele, ouvindo-o gemer e depois fitou as próprias mãos, sujas de sangue, percebeu que o corpo dele fora retalhado. Não, não eram cortes simplesmente, eram feridas superficiais que formavam nomes: _Kanon, Saga, Camus_ – Fechou os olhos fortemente, aquilo doeu mais do que ele imaginou e ele não conseguiu ler as outras coisas que haviam sido talhadas ali; sabia que aquele era um presente de Kanon pra ele e não pra Milo e sabia por quê.

- Camus... - Milo sussurrou e ele avançou o beijando novamente, ignorando a mistura de sentimento em seu peito e pensando apenas que ali estava a pessoa que amava e que precisava dele, do seu corpo, do seu amor.

Tirou a camisa que a essa altura já estava toda manchada com o sangue do escorpiano, voltando a beijá-lo; descendo os beijos pelo pescoço, não se importando com o sangue que manchava sua pele clara. Milo cravava as unhas em suas costas, puxava seus cabelos e gemia baixinho, enquanto o livrava das roupas com mãos trêmulas, descendo depois a cueca de Camus, que o ajudou a livrar-se da calça, acariciando suas pernas, começando a beijar seu abdômen definido, manchando seu rosto de vermelho, mas eles já não se importavam; tomados pelo desejo, Milo não sentia a dor e Camus não se importava com o gosto de sangue em sua boca, percorria o corpo marcado do escorpião com a mesma sede de sempre, lambendo os mamilos, chupando aquela pele morena que tanto amava, marcando mais ainda com o vigor de seus beijos, até alcançar seu sexo pulsante. Milo começou a gemer mais alto enquanto Camus abocanhava sua ereção e puxava mais sua calça para que se livrasse dela definitivamente, ficaram totalmente nus naquela noite sem estrelas e estranhamente silenciosa...

Somente seus gemidos cortavam a solidão daquele penhasco. Milo se agarrava a grama que se soltava em suas mãos, enquanto Camus o sugava com loucura, subindo e descendo a boca com velocidade, gemendo também, lambendo toda a extensão, fazendo a saliva escorrer e enlouquecendo o escorpião que gozou com um grito alto e agoniado, retesando o corpo, para depois relaxá-lo totalmente na grama fria, sentindo aquela adorável sensação de entrega que só tinha naqueles braços; a total confiança, o total amor. Aquário, então, se afastou lambendo os lábios para depois beijá-lo, o gosto do sêmen sendo dividido pelos dois, mas Milo o afastou, olhando em seus olhos numa pergunta muda.

- Eu não quero machucar você, você... – respondeu o cavaleiro de aquário a pergunta feita pelos olhos do outro, Milo sorriu.

- Eu quero você, Camus... – sussurrou voltando a deitar sobre a grama, percebendo que o amante ainda estava queimando de desejo, o rosto ruborizado, a ereção protuberante e sua expressão beirava o desespero – Vem, por favor, não tenha medo... – chamou novamente.

Camus se deitou sobre ele o beijando mais ardentemente, as mãos mergulhando nos cabelos azulados os puxando com força, fazendo Milo gemer mais alto, mas ele não se importou, naquele momento e naquele estado, nada mais importava a não ser a necessidade que tinha dele. Virou-o de costa, o rosto apoiado na aspereza da grama, lambeu seu pescoço, mordiscando a nuca, os ombros, as mãos correndo pelas costas e pelas nádegas; Milo abriu mais as pernas, mesmo sendo difícil sob o peso de Camus e gemeu mais alto quando foi preparado e logo em seguida penetrado, devagar, mas com firmeza; apertou os lábios com os dentes, quando ele começou a estocar no corpo já dolorido, parecia que estava sendo rasgado, mas agüentava firme, sem gritar, somente soltando gemidos fracos, Camus puxava seu corpo pra si, já totalmente cego pelo desejo, seu corpo batia no corpo do escorpiano com força e ele entrava mais, preenchendo-o, o obrigando a empinar os quadris – Escorpião soltou um grito quando começou a ser masturbado no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, os gemidos que Camus soltava o excitando ainda mais, gozaram juntos, os dois gritaram alto, um grito de libertação e alívio, Milo caiu sobre a grama áspera e Camus caiu sobre ele; suados e ofegantes.

Ficaram assim, sentindo um o corpo e a respiração do outro, se acalmando aos pouco e uma paz profunda os envolvendo, aquilo deveria ser o nirvana... não havia nada, só a paz – pensou Milo – Pois toda a dor que sentia desaparecera apesar de seu corpo, ele saber, estar em estado deplorável. Fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro de sexo na noite fria, a brisa fria sobre seus corpos quentes e o cheiro de Camus lhe dando a certeza de que não estava sonhado.

- Milo? - Camus chamou preocupado, pensando que o amado poderia ter desmaiado.

- Estou bem... – disse a voz sonolenta de Milo.

Camus se ergueu um pouco sobre o corpo dele, afastando os cabelos azulados de cima do enorme escorpião que ele tinha tatuado nas costas. Engoliu em seco, havia uma última mensagem de Kanon para ele, mas estava escuro demais para que conseguisse ler ao lado da tatuagem, entretanto, pela extensão, percebia que não era uma palavra, era uma frase. Então, deixou para fazer aquilo depois, rolou para o lado de Milo e olhou seus olhos febris, acariciou seu rosto.

- Você está todo sujo, tão sujo quanto eu... – disse o escorpiano fazendo o mesmo no dele.

- Não tem problema... – respondeu passando o polegar pela bochecha dele.

- O que ele escreveu? - perguntou o moreno, baixando os olhos.

- Nada. – respondeu Camus e ele riu.

- Ele passou muito tempo em minhas costas, para não ter escrito nada, Camus, é tão ofensivo assim, para você não querer me dizer?

- Na verdade, está muito escuro e eu não consegui ler. – confessou Aquário – vamos para casa, deve estar muito frio aqui pra você.

- Não, Camus, não me leva pra casa, não quero que os outros me vejam assim e...

Camus encarou os olhos sonolentos de Milo.

- Você não nota onde estamos?

O aquariano voltou a olhar ao redor e se lembrou onde estavam.

- E o que tem isso, Milo?

- Você se lembra do que eu lhe disse naquela noite?

- Nunca esqueceria... – sorriu Camus o olhando ainda mais profundamente, como se visse aquele mesmo menino de anos atrás na sua frente...

"_Agora já posso morrer, agora já tenho meu paraíso, agora eu tenho você."_

Os dois disseram juntos e sorriram, mas depois Camus ficou sério, vendo o escorpiano fechar lentamente os olhos.

- Milo, Milo! - ele sacudiu seus ombros e ele abriu os olhos com um sorriso débil.

- Agora também eu já posso morrer, Camus... – sussurrou – Mas... Não quero, não estou bem não, não me leve pro santuário, me leva para um hospital...

_**Continua...**_

_Notas Finais: A canção que o Milo lembra é a mesma que abriu a Fic Love Hurts do Nazareth (porém prefiro na voz do Rod Stewart), _

_Eu falei que teria surpresa! Hahahaha o tarado, sádico, pervertido, psicopata! TINHA QUE SER O Kanon! Meu Saginha não, meu Saginha é gente boa, embora eu goste demais do gêmeo tarado também._

_Bem, essa fic nasceu de um "terror psicológico", espero que eu tenha conseguido passar minhas idéias para o papel. Na verdade, tudo começou com uma matéria que li sobre pessoas que se mutilavam por problemas emocionais como forma de punição. Isso me chocou muito e resolvi escrever "Amores que matam", inclusive todo esse sofrimento final do Milo, o corpo onde foi escrito coisas, juro! Acontece de verdade, não é viagem da autora, não._

_Sei que foi uma fic densa, complicada, mas, chegou ao final, vamos em direção ao último capítulo, sei que sou sádica demais e se demorar nem eu mesma agüento tanta angústia._

_Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews, principalmente a Iris Prisma e Relena que deixaram reviews muito positivos, o que é um incentivo pra continuar._

_**Obs. Achando qualquer erro na fic, digitação, ortografia, gramática, mensagem subliminar, etc.**_

_Avisem, por favor, prometo consertar e repostar._

_Beijos a todos!_

Sion Neblina


	8. Pecados assumidos

_**Amores que Matam**_

**Pecados assumidos**

_**N. A. Songfic: Músicas do capítulo: Jelous Guy (John Lennon) e Fix You (Coldplay).**_

**Pecados assumidos**

**Parte Final**

_**Jealous Guy**_

_**Garoto Ciumento:**_

"_I was dreaming of the past,  
And my heart was beating fast,  
I began to lose control,  
I began to lose control,  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that i made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy."_

"_Eu estava sonhando com o passado,  
E meu coração estava batendo rápido,  
Eu comecei a perder o controle,  
Eu comecei a perder o controle,  
Eu não pretendia machucar você,  
Eu sinto muito por te fazer chorar,  
Eu não quis te machucar,  
Eu sou apenas um garoto ciumento."_

Ikki estava na recepção daquele hospital particular no centro de Athena; tão nervoso que podia sentir as batidas do seu coração e nem a suave música que as caixas de som brancas, assim como todo o local, espalhavam, conseguia fazer que relaxasse. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em como aquilo tudo começou e por que terminou daquela forma.

Ele tentou. Tentou se convencer de que era o melhor, de que sua presença era nociva e que Shaka nunca teria paz ao seu lado. Mas não conseguiu deixar a Grécia sem ter a certeza de que ele estaria bem. Tentou, chegou a ir para o aeroporto, mas, não foi capaz, e agora estava ali, parecendo um louco esperando notícias, sabendo que não as mereciam; não merecia nem mesmo um olhar daqueles olhos azuis em sua direção. O indiano deveria odiá-lo, porque Shaka estava bem longe de ser o santo que todos pensavam. Era um homem genioso e, às vezes, até cruel, principalmente quando seus sentimentos eram magoados; e daquela vez, ele o magoara de verdade. Daquela vez, ele passou de todos os limites imaginados.

"_I was feeling insecure,  
You might not love me anymore,  
I was shivering inside,  
I was shivering inside,  
I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that i made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy."_

"_Eu estava me sentindo inseguro,  
Você poderia não me amar mais,  
Eu estava tremendo por dentro,  
Eu estava tremendo por dentro,  
Eu não pretendia machucar você,  
Eu sinto muito por te fazer chorar,  
Eu não quis te machucar,  
Eu sou apenas um garoto ciumento."_

Mu apareceu e o fitou resignado, irritado, mas se controlando. Ikki sabia dos sentimentos do ariano e como ele deveria querer vê-lo morto e, talvez fosse mesmo o melhor, para ele deixar de machucar as pessoas que amava.

- C. como ele está? - perguntou com receio de ter uma má noticia ou mesmo de não receber notícia alguma e sim um murro na cara.

- Ele quer ver você... – disse Mu, o rosto se fechando, embora tentasse aparentar frieza – Me faz um favor, garoto, não perca mais a cabeça daquela forma. – disse Enquanto se afastava.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Não sabia se queria vê-lo, como o encararia depois da monstruosidade que fizera? O que lhe diria? Ele seria capaz de perdoá-lo ou o mandaria embora de vez? E por que ele queria vê-lo, se deveria odiá-lo naquele momento? Ele o odiaria se fosse o contrário, por que Shaka queria vê-lo, afinal?

Sentou-se na cadeira segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, indeciso, confuso demais, infeliz demais, culpado...

- Você não ouviu o que eu falei, Ikki! - Ouviu novamente a voz irritada de Mu que voltara para perto dele, percebendo sua indecisão, e agora o encarava zangado. Mas depois o ariano sorriu balançando a cabeça. – por Zeus, não o deixe esperando... Eu nunca deixaria. - Completou e saiu pelo corredor, sabendo que era o melhor a fazer, manter sua dignidade e esquecer. Agora sabia, que era amor verdadeiro o que unia aqueles dois, e tinha a certeza de que ficaria bem, sofreria, sim, mas isso também passaria com o outro alguém, outros olhos, outra pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo nessa tarefa.

Ikki se levantou, derrotado, seguindo para o quarto dez, onde sabia que ele estava. Empurrou a porta devagar; Shaka parecia dormir, deveria está sedado, olhou as ataduras que apareciam sob o jaleco do hospital e suprimiu um soluço, se ele não fosse quem era... Zeus! Estaria morto, mataria o amor de sua vida por causa de ciúmes! Por causa de uma tolice, ambos se feriram tanto...

Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, com a cabeça baixa, não conseguia dizer nada; as lágrimas começaram a descer sem que ele pudesse controlá-las. Se ele pudesse, mudaria tudo, nada daquilo aconteceria. Vê-lo tão frágil, tão pálido, deitado naquela cama de hospital, fez com que ele percebesse em fim o quanto precisava dele em sua vida e que nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo novamente.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that i made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you,  
I'm just a jealous guy."_

"_Eu não pretendia machucar você,  
Eu sinto muito se te fiz chorar,  
Eu não quis te machucar,  
Eu sou apenas um garoto ciumento."_

- Por que seu loiro burro...? - soluçou – Por que foi gostar de alguém como eu...? Alguém que... Alguém descontrolado de paixão... ah, Shaka, eu te amo...

Ele se interrompeu ao sentir uma mão afagando-lhe os cabelos rebeldes. Ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o cavaleiro de virgem com os olhos abertos e um meio sorriso nos lábios. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto também.

- Está tudo bem... – disse Shaka carinhosamente.

"_I was tryin' to catch your eye,  
Thought that you was tryin' to hide,  
I was swallowing my pain,  
I was swallowing my pain,_

_I didn't mean to hurt you,  
I'm sorry that i made you cry,  
I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy."_

"_Eu estava tentando chamar sua atenção,  
Achei que você estava tentando se esconder,  
Eu estava engolindo minha dor,  
Eu estava engolindo minha dor,  
Eu não pretendia machucar você,  
Eu sinto muito por te fazer chorar  
Eu não quis te machucar,  
Eu sou apenas um garoto ciumento."_

Ikki tomou a mão que brincava com seus cabelos e a beijou com carinho, dessa vez, não se importando que o outro visse suas lágrimas, só dessa vez. Depois se levantou da cadeira e abraçou o virginiano com cuidado para não machucá-lo, tentando controlar a emoção, ele estava bem, apesar de tudo, ele estava bem.

- Eu não podia ter feito isso com você, não com você! - falou a voz embargada – Compreendo se você não me perdoar, eu mesmo não me perdôo!

- Nós dois perdemos o controle... – disse Shaka com tranqüilidade – Eu realmente estou bem, Ikki, não precisa ficar assim, eu não quero te ver assim...

Fênix levantou a cabeça olhando para o virginiano, depois se afastou, voltado a sentar-se, segurando as mãos brancas dele.

- Shaka, eu...

- Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de você... – Virgem o interrompeu, falando a única coisa que Ikki nunca achou que ouviria de seus lábios – É verdade, sei que você e o Milo não têm nada um com o outro. – continuou – Eu não estava suportando esse sentimento, era demais para mim, até que eu percebi que...

- Hum? - Ikki o olhou mais profundamente, constrangido, porque não gostava de falar de sentimentos e se Shaka continuasse seria obrigado a falar também, aliás, tinha consciência que aquele era o momento certo de falar tudo, de uma vez por todas.

- Eu descobri o que me atrai tanto a você, Ikki de Fênix, e o que me faz muitas vezes odiá-lo no meio de todo o amor que sinto.

- Descobriu?

- Sim, eu seria igualzinho a você, se não fosse o privilégio que tive.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer, privilégio? - perguntou Ikki beijando a mão do loiro mais uma vez.

- Ai, como você é burro! - riu Shaka – Eu fui talhado para ser um iluminado, um Deus, caso contrário, seria tão escravo de minhas paixões quanto você é das suas. Eu também não passo de um garoto ciumento.

- Isso não perdoa o que eu fiz... – tornou Ikki culpado – Eu poderia ter matado você... eu nunca me perdoarei.

- Não tem problema eu perdôo você. Eu também perdi o controle. – Shaka disse, deixando-o incrédulo, e o enlaçou pelo pescoço – Foi uma queimadura superficial e um corte igualmente superficial, só ficará uma pequena cicatriz, pode ficar tranqüilo. O Mu só me trouxe pra cá porque o Aiolia não estava no santuário pra resolver isso com seu poder de cura.

- Como? - Ikki se surpreendeu – Isso é impossível!

- Não é não, eu consegui bloquear o golpe, então só uma parte dele me atingiu, não me atingiu em cheio como pareceu... – Shaka fechou os olhos corando, sabia que ele se sentiria humilhado por seu poderoso "_ave fênix_" só produzir alguns arranhões em outro cavaleiro. Mas sabia que o golpe também não foi dado com força total, ao contrário estaria muito mais machucado. Quase pode tocar no arrependimento de Ikki, quando estava caído, e isso, foi o suficiente para ter a certeza do amor do leonino, ele ficara arrasado.

Ikki o olhou confuso.

- M-mas... Você desmaiou.

- Sim, fiquei tonto com o impacto e desmaiei, mas o que você preferia? Que eu tivesse queimado até os ossos?

- Não, claro que não! Que bom que você está bem, acho que me mataria se algo mais sério tivesse acontecido... – o leonino deitou na cama e puxou Shaka pra si o beijando – Me perdoe... Eu... foi um imbecil ciumento. Eu nunca poderia fazer o que fiz, isso foi imperdoável, não sei como você pode me perdoar, além do mais eu... Eu o deixei, não suportei vê-lo daquela forma e o deixei nos braços dele... eu sou um fraco patético...!

- Para com isso, Ikki! - Tornou Shaka – Mesmo desacordado, eu senti o quanto você sofreu naquele momento, mas, era seu momento de conhecer seus próprios sentimentos, como naquele momento que você me golpeou eu conheci os meus. Eu compreendo por que você partiu.

- Compreende como se nem mesmo eu compreendo?! - volveu Ikki – É incrível como você derruba todas minhas certezas!

- Fico lisonjeado em saber disso... – sorriu o indiano e Ikki beijou mil vezes seu rosto, o segurando entre as mãos.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou e Shaka acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Então o leonino o abraçou com força – Me perdoe por ser tão imbecil e ciumento.

- Só se você me perdoar por ser tão ciumento quanto você... – pediu o loiro se aninhando no peito do outro – Eu te amo, sabia?

- Sabia. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é um frango metido, isso sim! – riu Shaka, recebendo em resposta um beijo ardente, que lhe tirou qualquer resquício de mágoa, se sentia amado como nunca.

- Vamos prometer que nunca mais perderemos o controle? – falou o cavaleiro de virgem ofegante após o beijo.

- Nunca é muito tempo, loiro... – tornou Ikki mordiscando-lhe a orelha – Além do mais, em algumas ocasiões, quero mesmo vê-lo descontrolado...

Ele o beijou novamente enquanto Shaka tentava argumentar que estavam numa cama de hospital, mas se deixando levar pelos beijos quentes do moreno, que não pararia de beijá-lo nem se Zeus aparecesse.

"_I'm just a jealous guy."_

"_Eu sou apenas um garoto ciumento"_

* * *

Mu deixou o hospital se sentindo leve. Mesmo depois de tudo, seu coração estava em paz. Sabia que, por mais que tentasse, o que havia entre aqueles dois era amor e era forte e infinito. Admirara Fênix por vencer o orgulho que ele, como bom observador, sabia imenso. Aquilo era uma real prova de amor e teria que respeitá-lo por isso.

Olhou a bela manhã, o límpido céu grego e sorriu. Também estava liberto das amarras da paixão. O dia estava claro, como seus pensamentos. Um par de olhos verdes insolentes se formou em sua mente e ele balançou a cabeça rindo ainda mais.

"_Bem, se Shaka consegue aturar o temperamento do Ikki, acho que eu também posso aturar o..."_

- Puxa, Mu! Por onde você andou? Eu o procurei por todo o hospital! Caramba! Você gosta de se esconder!

Os pensamentos do tibetano foram interrompidos pela avalanche de palavras do homem de calça jeans e camisa branca a sua frente. Ele tinha uma expressão zangada e estava com os braços cruzados.

- E desde quando eu lhe devo satisfações, Aiolia? – perguntou calmamente, embora seu peito se enchesse de calor e de contentamento.

- Desde... Ah, desde agora! – falou o leonino se aproximando mais – Eu avisei que quando voltasse...

- Ah, quando você voltasse! Zeus! – Mu olhou para o céu – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu soube que você trouxe o Shaka pra cá pela Athena. E estava ansioso para saber sua resposta.

- Athena. – suspirou Áries – Se ela não insistisse em tirar os cavaleiros do santuário, eu não precisaria trazer o Shaka pra cá.

- Certo, mas o que quero saber mesmo...

- Sim... – Mu respondeu e o grego parou atônito.

- Sim? Sim o quê, Mu?

- Você disse que queria minha resposta e eu estou dizendo, sim.

Ele piscou hesitante.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Ai! Como eu odeio burrice! – irritou-se o Ariano – Sim, Aiolia eu aceito ficar com você! Fui claro agora? Ou é tão difícil compreender um sim?

O grego sorriu, o abraçou e o rodou no ar sobre os protestos do tibetano.

- Prometo fazê-lo feliz, como ninguém mais seria capaz! – falou o leão o beijando.

- Me solta seu idiota! Está todo mundo olhando! – reclamou Mu mais que corado. Mas o quente grego não ouviu seus protestos, o beijo uma, duas, várias vezes. Mesmo ao suave som dos protestos dos passantes... Era como se as palavras "descarados", "pervertidos", "abusados", etc., fossem a mais linda canção de amor.

******************

Camus olhou a figura abatida que dormia na cama do hospital; suspirou; ele dormia com a expressão mais serena que já vira, apesar de tão machucado.

A aurora já rompia no horizonte e ele não conseguira pregar o olho, velando o sono de Milo e cuidando dele. Tentando consertar o que fizera; sorriu com amargura. E pensar que há algum tempo atrás pensou em matá-lo; tanto orgulho, orgulho que só aumentava a dor e vê-lo agora, daquela forma derretia ainda mais seu "_coração de gelo_" como ele mesmo lhe chamara tantas vezes.

Ele estava deprimido, machucado, frágil como nunca vira e por quê? Qual o sentido de tudo aquilo? Qual o sentido daquela busca dele por punição?

Milo se virou na cama descobrindo os braços, e Aquário reparou nas marcas roxas que algum tipo de corda deixou em seus pulsos; teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. Afinal, havia se contido a vida toda, e aquilo de uma forma ou outra era resultado desse seu comportamento. Então, por que não agora? Agora era à hora de ser forte, forte para reconstruir o que se partira entre eles.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse__…_

_Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso...  
Quando você tem o que quer, mas não o que precisa...  
Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir  
Preso ao contrário..._

"Eu queria tanto cuidar de você, te proteger, Milo. Mas, você é indomável como uma tempestade sobre o oceano... E essa sua carência de menino abandonado que nada no mundo conseguiu suprir. Nem mesmo seu amor por mim e meu amor por você conseguiram apagar o vazio que havia em sua alma. E na busca de se encontrar, você perdeu todo o auto-respeito construído a fogo durante tantos anos. Agora só me resta cuidar do que sobrou, e sei que sobrou muito ainda nesse seu grande coração..."

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

_E quando as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir  
Quando você ama alguém, mas não dá certo  
Poderia ser pior?_

Ele virou de bruços e o lençol escorregou deixando suas costas nuas. Camus, então, se lembrou que havia algo escrito a faca ao lado da tatuagem do escorpião. Algo detalhado em pequenas letras; se aproximou, virando a luminária e afastando os cabelos dele...

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa  
E incendiar seus ossos  
E eu vou tentar consertar você_

"_Milo o maior vadio do santuário, ama você, sempre amou, cuide dele." _

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do aquariano, quando leu o que Kanon deixou marcado a faca na pele de Milo. Será que era tão claro pra todos que, quem se ama tem que ficar junto, menos para eles?

_(…)When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_  
(...) Quando você está tão apaixonado para se libertar  
Mas, se você nunca tentar, nunca saberá  
exatamente qual é o seu valor"_

_Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir  
Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e eu  
Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
Eu te prometo que aprenderei com meus erros  
Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e eu_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Luzes vão te guiar para casa  
E incendiar seus ossos_  
E eu vou tentar consertar você

"Eu vou cuidar de você, meu amor, e eu vou consertar tudo. Tudo ficará em perfeito estado novamente, eu prometo. Eu vou consertar cada caco do seu coração, eu vou sim, assim como essa canção que você não cansa de ouvir e que agora não sai da minha cabeça, eu vou consertar você."

* * *

Na escuridão daquela madrugada, dois rostos iguais se encaravam. Um não deixava de demonstrar toda sua irritação e tristeza o outro estava meio que constrangido, parecendo procurar uma forma de escapar daquele confronto, sempre foi assim, no final nunca conseguia enfrentá-lo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso! - disse Saga olhando o irmão enfurecido. Kanon engoliu em seco e deu um risinho nervoso, estava meio que escondido na escuridão do bosque e preferia assim, não queria que Saga o visse naquele estado, todo machucado e cortado; apesar de ter plena certeza que tudo mudaria para eles a partir daquela noite, a noite da redenção.

- As coisas fugiram um pouco ao meu controle. Eu não tinha intenção, era só uma brincadeirinha... – falou e soltou um gemido ao se aproximar do irmão. Estava mancando, mas, se sentia bem, fizera o que queria e no final, aquilo tudo resultou em algo bom.

Saga foi até ele, e segurou-lhe o braço com rudeza, percebendo que ele estava cheio de hematomas, riu.

- Ah, que bom que, dessa vez, ele fez com você o que deveria ter feito há anos atrás, seu pervertido! - esbravejou.

- Já disse que não foi por mal, as coisas fugiram ao meu controle! - Volveu Kanon tentando escapar da mão de ferro do irmão.

- Fugiu ao seu controle?! Você se passou por mim e machucou o Milo!

- Isso é culpa sua! - berrou Kanon libertando o braço – Você o colocou entre nós dois, de novo, você! Eu disse pra você não fazer mais isso!

- Eu tenho direito de me relacionar com quem eu quiser e se você quer saber, eu gosto dele!

- Não me diga isso, seu filho da puta! - berrou Kanon segurando o irmão pelos braços – Você tem que gostar de mim, só de Mim! Você sempre usou o Milo pra me provocar!

- Não sei do que você está falando, você é louco, Kanon, maldita hora em que a Deusa permitiu sua volta! Se não fosse por você, eu e o Milo estaríamos juntos e felizes!

- Você seria feliz sem mim, Saga? - perguntou o gêmeo mais jovem, dessa vez parecendo realmente ofendido – Você não me ama mais?

- Ah, se você não sumisse quando bem entendesse e aparecesse somente pra complicar minha vida, quem sabe eu não o amasse!

Kanon recuou com um olhar confuso, depois baixou a cabeça.

- Tudo o que eu fiz foi porque te amo. Sei que foi errado, mas eu sou mau, não sou igual a você que tem dupla personalidade. Eu sou mau e pronto! Sei que o Milo não merecia, mas...

- Mas, você não tem escrúpulos, Kanon, nunca teve, quando se sente ferido,você ataca não importa a quem!

- Então ao menos reconhece que me feriu ao reatar com ele por minhas costas?! - tornou o ex-dragão Marinho se apoiando numa árvore, doía até pra falar "_Nunca imaginei que o Escorpião mandava tão bem, mais uma dessa e me apaixonaria mesmo por ele..._" Pensou e sorriu.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Ah, de nada, mas, o Escorpião, como está? - perguntou.

- Ah, você está preocupado com ele? - Ironizou Saga.

- Claro que sim, eu... eu o amo, e você sabe disso... – confessou Kanon – Nós sempre amamos aquele louco, do nosso jeito, mas amamos...

- Eu não entendo você, Kanon; você sempre fez questão de machucar o Milo, sempre disse que o odiava, e agora me diz que o ama? - Saga estava incrédulo e confuso com as palavras do irmão.

- Ah, Saga, corta essa! Você sabe sim do que estou falando. Eu só tenho raiva dele quando o vejo com você, e além do mais, você sabe que meu amor é sádico, é um problema do meu caráter; machucá-lo faz parte do meu prazer, isso não quer dizer que não goste dele.

Saga percebeu que fosse lá o que houvesse acontecido entre aqueles dois, naquela noite, pela primeira vez, Kanon parecia não ter levado a melhor. Estava todo machucado e podia-se ler bem grande em seu peito a palavra SAGA, cortada na carne.

"_Meu Zeus, são dois loucos, eu não quero mais nenhum dos dois, estou com medo_." Pensava o gêmeo mais velho.

- E por que o drogou? Dessa vez, você passou todos os limites, Kanon, dessa vez, não poderei perdoá-lo e nem encobrir seus erros! - Continuou Saga.

- É, acho que exagerei mesmo... – concordou o ex-marina se sentando numa rocha como um menino magoado – Sabe, ele já sabia que namorava nós dois na adolescência.

- Com certeza o francês contou a ele, esqueceu daquela vez que ele nos ameaçou e que vocês dois quase se mataram? Eu contei pra ele que era você e não eu o sádico pervertido.

- Não, Saga, ele disse que sempre soube, mas que aceitava por causa do sentimento doentio que sentia por nós dois. Aquele filho da puta é louco mesmo, mais que eu!

- Ninguém é mais louco que você, irmão, e nada disso justifica suas canalhices. Levarei todo esse acontecido a Atena e veremos se dessa vez, ela o perdoará.

Kanon engoliu em seco.

- E você me perdoa?

- Não, de jeito nenhum... – disse Saga cruzando os braços, aborrecido – O que você fez não tem perdão, nunca mais quero vê-lo novamente, eu tenho medo dessa sua obsessão por mim.

- E se eu te disser que fiz uma boa ação? – Volveu se aproximando do irmão e enlaçando o seu pescoço.

- Nem com uma vida toda de boas ações, Kanon! - falou Saga, sentindo as mãos de Kanon percorrer sua nuca.

- Eu deixei um bilhete pro francês, aliás, eu deixei vários, mas um em especial, dizia pra ele cuidar do Milo, porque ele o amava, está vendo que não sou tão mau?

- Sério? - dessa vez Saga se surpreendeu. Não esperava uma atitude daquelas de Kanon, agora começava a acreditar que o irmão gostava do Escorpião; mesmo em sua maneira sádica e distorcida de amar, sentiu uma pontada no peito, uma mistura de ciúmes e contentamento.

- Foi sim, eu acho que depois dessa noite, as coisas mudarão para eles. Milo deixou de ser aquele pedinte emocional, hoje a noite foi como ele mesmo disse, sua redenção. - Kanon falava numa tristeza sarcástica – Perdi pra sempre meu brinquedinho preferido, meu bichinho peçonhento.

- Ah, preferido? - bufou Saga, sentindo as mãos de Kanon em suas costas.

- Depois de você, meu amor... – tornou o ex-dragão Marinho, enchendo de beijos o pescoço do irmão, sentindo as mãos de Saga envolverem sua cintura e vendo o meio sorriso que se formava no belo e carrancudo rosto.

- Mas onde você deixou o bilhete para o Camus? – indagou o gêmeo mais velho, meio ofegante com as carícias do outro. Kanon se afastou para fitar o rosto do irmão meio temeroso, agora sabia que estava morto.

- Eh... Bem...

- Kanon?

- Num lugar que seria bem fácil pra ele achar...

Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha e Kanon se afastou dele, dando alguns passos para trás. O irmão continuava a olhá-lo aborrecido, esperando a conclusão da história.

- Nas costas dele... – não conseguia mentir pra Saga, principalmente quando ele o olhava daquela forma – Gravado a faca! Ah, Saga, você sabe como sou...

- Kanon! - Saga gritou, correndo atrás do irmão que usou o pouco de força que ainda possuía para tentar fugir, depois daquelas palavras. Mas Saga em melhor forma física, o alcançou facilmente, o prendendo pelos pulsos.

Kanon o olhava com olhos suplicantes, tentando comover o irmão, em vão.

- Vamos para o santuário, meu irmão... – disse Saga com um olhar furioso – Acho que algum tempo naquela sua velha moradia em frente ao mar, seja o suficiente para você aprender a forma certa de escrever bilhetes.

* * *

Milo acordou e, pela primeira vez em meses, conseguiu ouvir o cantar de pássaros. Estava liberto, se sentindo em paz, apesar dos pequenos cortes pelo corpo, que a essa altura já começavam a cicatrizar; o mais importante, a sua alma estava totalmente cicatrizada. A ferida em fim fora curada.

_Puto, vadio, Kanon, Saga, Camus..._ – ele se virou ao ouvir a voz de Ikki, sorriu para o amigo.

- Não entendi, Fênix? - perguntou se espreguiçando virilmente.

- São nomes que aquele louco deixou escrito em você e cá pra nós, você é bem rodadinho não é, Escorpião? Já li uns dez.

Milo o encarou com malícia.

- Então, você veio aqui só pra ficar examinando meu corpinho, enquanto eu dormia inocentemente? Você é mesmo um canalha Fênix.

Ikki riu.

- Menos, Escorpião, não estou nem aí pro seu corpinho, na verdade estou esperando a liberação do Shaka e como soube que estava aqui vim visitá-lo, enquanto ele ainda dorme. O hospital está super agitado, só porque vazou por aí que tem dois cavaleiros de ouro internados aqui, vocês são algum tipo de lenda!

- Ah, tenho certeza, então, que você não é o primeiro a me cobiçar durante o sono, mas por que o Shaka está aqui, o que aconteceu?

- Depois eu te conto, é uma longa história sobre rapazes ciumentos, mas e você? Está bem de verdade, agora? Conseguiu o que queria?

- Consegui sim, digamos que agora estou finalmente bem.

- Ótimo. – os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, reconhecendo aquela nova, mas forte amizade que se formava entre eles, até que Milo se moveu na cama, fazendo o lençol escorregar de suas pernas bronzeadas, mal cobertas pelo minúsculo pijama do hospital. Ele sentou na cama se esparramando sensualmente e lançando um olhar malicioso para Fênix que o devolveu e disse:

- Não provoca, Escorpião, você não sabe a fera que tenho a três quartos daqui...

- Eu o provocando? - perguntou Milo com inocência fingida e depois voltou a sorrir – Desculpe, como já havia dito, é da minha natureza.

Ikki riu balançando a cabeça e caminhou para a porta, antes de sair, fechou a cara novamente olhando para Milo disse com a mesma voz zangada e autoritária de sempre:

- Espero que você esteja realmente bem, seu imbecil, porque juro se voltar a vê-lo daquela forma, eu mesmo termino o serviço te mandando pra baixo da terra de uma vez por todas!

- Pode deixar... – Milo riu e ele deixou o quarto.

**********************

Shaka estava se trocando para deixar o hospital quando alguém bateu à porta do quarto. Ele deu autorização para Camus entrar e fitou o amigo confuso.

- Camus, o que faz aqui? - perguntou terminando de vestir a bata branca – Pedi para que ninguém soubesse que estou aqui, se já não bastasse à notícia ter se espalhado pelo hospital e eu já ter recebido, até pedido de autógrafos, agora o santuário inteiro sabe também! Maldita viagem do Aiolia!

"_Agora, sinto até pena do Ikki, nossa! Como ele está ranzinza!"_ Pensou o francês, mas sorriu para o amigo.

- Não se preocupe, foi uma coincidência, porque tive que trazer o Milo pra cá e acabei encontrando o Ikki pelos corredores. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Uma briga por ciúmes. – confessou corando.

- Shaka, você tem se saído um grande encrenqueiro! – Brincou Camus.

- E você não parece mais aquele bloco de gelo. – sorriu o indiano – Acho que caímos dos nossos pedestais.

- Não caímos, fomos derrubados! – sorriu Camus.

- Em falar em derrubados...

- Eu já sei de tudo, Máscara da Morte confessou. – disse e ambos se sentaram, Shaka na cama e Camus na poltrona ao lado.

- É, que confusão... – tornou o virginiano – Bem, espero que agora as coisas se acertem entre vocês, o Milo está bem, não está?

- Sim, está e eu espero o mesmo entre você e o Ikki. – falou Aquário colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – Shaka, e o Mu?

- Tivemos uma conversa muito difícil ontem, depois de tudo. – tornou o indiano, mantendo os olhos fechados – Ele compreendeu que apesar de amá-lo, há outra pessoa, da qual eu não conseguiria me separar.

- Ele entendeu? Eu não entendo nada! - riu Camus.

- O que eu sinto pelo Mu vai além da minha própria compreensão e é tão forte quanto o que sinto pelo Ikki. Porém, é algo que eu consigo controlar, acho que é a verdadeira ágape, é algo que transcende nossas paixões, e acho que ele entendeu. É outro tipo de sentimento, ele ficará bem, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Que bom que vocês continuam amigos, você sabe o quanto eu torço para que você fique bem, mon cher. – falou Camus segurando carinhosamente o queixo do indiano e nesse momento Ikki entrou no quarto.

- Oi, Camus, o Milo já acordou. – disse naturalmente.

- Já, como você sabe? - perguntou o francês.

- Saí de lá agora mesmo, ele parece bem. - devolveu o leonino e Camus levantou da poltrona contrariado. Queria que Milo visse a ele quando acordasse, queria ser a primeira pessoa que ele visse. Mas depois pensou que aquilo era tolice, o importante era o que sentiam um pelo outro e que ele estava bem.

- Bem, vou encontrá-lo... – disse e olhou com carinho o rosto de Shaka que abriu os olhos e sorriu.

Camus então, fez o que não lhe era peculiar, se inclinou afastando a franja loura do indiano e beijou a testa lisa, bem em cima da graciosa pintinha.

- Fique bem, meu amigo... – disse com carinho e depois se virou e disse friamente para Ikki – Cuide bem dele, Fênix, e se eu souber que tocou num fio de cabelo dele de novo...

- Isso não vai acontecer, pode deixar. – respondeu o mais jovem em desafio. Vendo o francês sair batendo a porta. Ele então se virou para o loiro sobre a cama com olhar aborrecido, cruzando os braços.

- Não entendi esses olhares!

- Que olhares, Ikki? - perguntou Shaka, calmamente.

- E nem muito menos esse beijo! - Continuou zangado – O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Ah, não, vai começar tudo de novo! - suspirou Shaka desanimado, olhando para o teto, enquanto Ikki falava, falava sem parar e ele pensava que realmente, seria difícil ter um momento de paz junto aquela ave mitologicamente encrenqueira.

* * *

Camus entrou no quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Encontrou Milo sentado na cama, folheando uma revista, assim que se deu conta da presença do outro, ele sorriu, fechando-a e jogando-a num canto.

- Oi... – disse lhe estendendo as mãos que Camus segurou com carinho, sentando ao seu lado.

- Como você está? - perguntou fazendo um leve carinho na mão que segurava.

- Estou bem, finalmente, agora posso dizer que estou livre, livre mesmo! Livre para amar você e ser amado em troca... – sorriu o escorpião, aquele sorriso que Aquário achava irresistível e que tanto sentira falta, beijou seus lábios suavemente, encarando aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados tão cintilantes.

- Eu senti muita saudade de você... – confessou – Achei por um momento que não conseguiria suportar sua indiferença.

- Eu nunca fui indiferente a você, Camus... – retorquiu o escorpiano – Mas, não dava pra ficar com você, não daquela forma. Acho que o tempo que passamos separados foi importante pra sabermos exatamente o que sentimos e quem somos.

Camus se surpreendeu com as palavras tão sábias e equilibradas, ele realmente amadurecera muito naquele meio tempo.

- Quem é você, você não é meu escorpião? - Brincou e Milo riu puxando-o pra si.

- Sou o mesmo tarado que você adora... – disse contra os lábios de aquário que se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo.

- Milo, o que aconteceu, por que você saiu com ele, depois de tudo? - interrogou magoado – Você sabia do que ele era capaz...

- Eu sabia sim... – confessou – Mas eu precisava, sei que você não vai me entender, mas eu precisava resgatar essa dívida com o passado. Eu precisava me livrar desses sentimentos sufocados por tantos anos.

- Sentimentos? Então você ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, é isso? - Camus perguntou, temendo a resposta, se afastando para olhar bem dentro dos olhos do amado.

- Eu não sabia se ainda sentia, agora eu tenho certeza que não. – respondeu com um sorriso – E que eu não sou um doente masoquista, eu, merda! Eu nunca gostei daquilo, não daquela forma, era somente autopunição, medo, era uma doença...

- Milo, eu tenho que contar uma coisa a você, um segredo que eu guardo de você há muito tempo.

Escorpião o olhou curioso, que segredo Camus poderia guardar dele?

- Eu... bem, eu... – Camus procurava por onde começar – Você se lembra daquela vez que ele te bateu e que você disse que me amava?

- Claro que me lembro, o que tem isso?

- Naquela noite eu procurei o Saga e exigi que ele nunca mais lhe tocasse, ou eu o mataria. Acabei brigando com o Kanon... – o aquariano baixou a cabeça, o passado parecendo tão doloroso pra ele quanto havia sido pra Milo.

- Você fez isso? - perguntou com os olhos úmidos de emoção, aquele francês idiota sempre o amou, embora não soubesse admitir.

- Sim, fiz, mas isso não é o mais importante.

- E o que é então?

- Naquela noite, Saga estava perturbado, acho que já estava sofrendo influência de sua personalidade maligna e acabou me contando tudo...

- Tudo?

- Ele me contou que... que dividia você com o Kanon e que era Kanon e não ele que o machucava. Ele disse que só te machucava com palavras, mas que na cama, era Kanon.

Milo baixou a cabeça com um sorriso amargo.

- Eu sempre soube... – confessou e Camus o olhou com surpresa.

- C-como?

- Não me odeie, Camus, – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos – naquela época eu estava dependente demais do Saga e não queria perde-lo por nada. Eu tinha uma espécie de veneração por ele que não compreendo bem até hoje. Por maiores que fossem as humilhações, ou mesmo o meu amor por você, eu achava que merecia aquilo, porque era um covarde que não tinha coragem de lutar por você, minha cabeça era tão confusa naquela época... Por favor, não me odeie por isso.

Ele começou a soluçar, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto bonito marcado por algumas escoriações.

- Eu não consigo entender... – disse Camus – Milo, ele o maltratava, ele o violentava, você se lembra disso?

Camus o sacudiu pelos cotovelos, a respiração ofegante o rosto trêmulo, estava indignado com o amado, como ele podia descer tão baixo.

- Tudo que ele fez, eu permiti. Permiti porque tinha medo, eles me intimidavam, ameaçavam você, eles sabiam que eu te amava... – disse Milo baixo – Inclusive agora, inclusive todos esses cortes, onde ele me ofende e escreve o nome de todas as camas que já passei; tudo eu permiti.

Dessa vez, lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Camus e Milo quis morrer, teve certeza que não seria perdoado jamais.

- Por quê? - perguntou o aquariano quase num fio de voz.

- Porque eu precisava entender. Precisava saber até que ponto aquilo era ódio, amor ou doença, precisa saber disso, apagar da minha alma de uma vez por toda, qualquer ligação que eu tivesse com aqueles dois. Eu não entendo muito bem, por Zeus, Camus! Eu nunca fui muito bom em entender meus sentimentos, mas sei de minhas necessidades, eu precisava...

- Seu Escorpião burro! - gritou Camus segurando o rosto de Milo – Será que você não vê que só se agrediu em busca de uma resposta que você já tinha!

Milo o encarou sem entender e Camus continuou com a voz embargada.

- A vida toda eu me culpei, Milo, pelo que aconteceu a você. Porque eu sempre soube que não era nem Kanon e nem muito menos Saga que o machucava, era você! Você e sua maldita carência, você e sua necessidade doentia de ser notado por mim! Você mesmo me disse uma vez, que a culpa era minha, e era mesmo! Eu era tão imbecil que nunca consegui enxergar seus sentimentos e você faria qualquer coisa para que eu notasse, não é mesmo? Até mesmo deixa-se machucar assim, isso tudo foi minha culpa!

- Não, Camus, você nunca teve culpa de nada, ninguém pode ser culpado por minhas carências, por Zeus! Você não podia ter se culpado por tanto tempo sem me dizer nada!

Camus o puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Ah, mon ange, mon amour, como fui idiota, durante tanto tempo; me perdoe. Eu não agüentava vê-lo machucado, e mesmo assim não fazia nada, não fazia nada para tirá-lo dos braços deles, nada para protegê-lo, eu sim fui um fraco, Milo, você sempre foi à pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço; sempre foi mais forte que eu, enquanto eu me omiti, você fez tudo isso, para me proteger!

Os dois ficaram abraçados, chorando por um tempo, até Milo segurar o rosto de Camus, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Eu nunca amei ninguém além de você. – disse – E eu não vou permitir que se culpe por algo que não foi sua responsabilidade. Eu sou o responsável por minhas ações, Camus de Aquário, coloque isso de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça.

- Eu deveria tê-lo protegido desde o começo... – tornou Camus tentando controlar as emoções.

- Já passou, só se lembre dessas palavras: Eu nunca amei ninguém, além de você.

- Eu também não, mon ange... - sorriu – Eu também o amo demais e não quero vê-lo machucado nunca mais, isso me mataria.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu já disse que acabou e acabou mesmo, dessa vez para sempre, agora eu sei.

Camus sorriu, se afastando dele, tentando recuperar seu equilíbrio emocional que apenas Milo de Escorpião conseguia derrubar.

- Ah, esqueci, já podemos voltar para o santuário... - disse enxugando o rosto – Atena compreendeu, eu informei o porquê viemos.

- Informou?

- Sim, ela e Saga já deram um jeito no Kanon, parece que ele passará uma temporada na sua "_antiga repartição_", por pouco tempo, mas tenho certeza que isso vai ensinar lições valiosas aquele pervertido. – sorriu Aquário – Agora, vamos embora, trouxe roupas limpas pra você, se troque e vamos voltar para o santuário.

- Você e sua mania de me dar ordens! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! - disse o escorpião fazendo birra, se jogando na cama e cruzando os braços.

- Não? - indagou friamente o aquariano, recebendo um olhar manhoso de volta.

- Ah, não! - resmungou Milo – Estou cansado, machucado, me deixa ficar aqui, por mais alguns dias, além do mais...

- O quê? – Volveu Aquário, olhando de soslaio o rosto malicioso do grego, que se esparramou na cama, abrindo as pernas e estendendo as mãos para ele.

- Ainda nem aproveitamos esse quarto maravilhoso!

- Milo, isso aqui é um hospital! - reclamou, tentando disfarçar o divertimento e o leve rubor das faces, com uma voz chateada.

- Sério? - perguntou Milo, com ironia – Parece um hotel, olha, temos som, ar condicionado, TV... nossa! O plano de saúde da fundação Graad é bom mesmo e essa cama é tão macia...

- Milo...

- Ah, vem cá vem, só um pouquinho... – Fez charme o Escorpião sabendo que o outro não resistia. Camus voltou a se sentar na cama e o fitou com olhar falsamente aborrecido.

- E eu achando que você mudaria!

- Ah, eu nunca mudaria! - Devolveu Milo enlaçando as pernas na cintura do francês – Eu sei que você gosta de mim exatamente como sou e meu desejo por você não mudaria nunca... - murmurou vendo Aquário se arrepiar, tratou de tomar seus lábios num beijo provocante, as mãos correndo para dentro a camisa do francês, acariciando ousadamente todo o seu corpo, apalpando, enquanto ele tentava se afastar.

- Milo...

- Relaxa, meu bloquinho de gelo...

- Mas, pode... aahh, aparecer alguém... aahh, Milo, não faz isso...

- Eu sei que... você quer...

- Quero, mas, não aqui...

- Shiiiiiiiiuu...

- Ahh... Milo!

Não adiantava protestar, o Escorpião tinha sempre o que queria, do jeito que queria, e daquela vez não seria diferente. O amor dos dois sobreviveu àquela provação e sua única intenção agora era amar, amar sem limites ou fronteiras.

Ikki e Shaka que passavam pelo corredor, abraçados ouviram os gemidos e protestos que vinham do quarto sete, se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Esses dois não mudam! - disse Ikki.

- Ainda bem! – respondeu Shaka. – Tenho certeza que os verei assim por muito tempo, afinal, são os apaixonados do santuário.

Deixaram o hospital, de volta a "vidinha calma" do Santuário de Atena.

**Fim**

_**N/A:**__. __**Gente, essa fic foi COMPLETAMENTE REEDITADA e isso se deve aos conselhos maravilhosos de uma leitora chamada AMAMIYA FÃ.**_

_**Toda parte do Mu com o Aiolia veio dos conselhos e sugestões dela.**_

_**Então, essa é pra você querida e muito obrigada!**_

_Essa foi à primeira fic que escrevi e queria deixar aqui, o nome de algumas ficwritter que me fizeram ter vontade de fazer parte desse clã, devido à qualidade de seus textos._

_Lua Prateada (reverência total) Sibila Tsudi (parou de escrever, mas fez lindas fics sobre Ikki e Shaka que é meu casal preferido) Jade Suiyama (dona da primeira fic que li) Somoyo (a rainha do humor que também parou de escrever, eu acho) e Shiryuforever94 (por sua originalidade)._

_Não teve jeito de eu me lembrar do nome da prisão que o Kanon ficou, tive que inventar "artimanhas" para falar dela, mais uma vez, peço para que não se prendam a cronologia do anime, se não o nosso amado gemini nem estaria nessa fic._

_Alguns vão estranhar Cavaleiros de Ouro num hospital, certo, sei que ficou meio ilógico, mas, é que não achei que o final teria o mesmo efeito, dentro do santuário e queria dar um ar de normalidade a essa história anormal, ah, se o Kurumada pode de uma hora pra outro inventar que todos são irmãos, eu também Posso fazer algumas loucuras._

_Quanto a algumas pessoas que me perguntaram se o Camus e o Shaka não contariam do beijo ao Milo e ao Ikki, aí quem pergunta sou eu, algum de vocês teriam coragem?_

_Obrigado de coração a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews em especial a minha queridíssima amiga __**Lua Prateada**__ por todo apoio e incentivo!_

Sion Neblina


End file.
